Rompecorazones
by CornerStone1
Summary: TRADUCCION:"Si se lo preguntas a Yuuri, él te dirá que nunca ha estado en una cita o que nunca lo han invitado a una. Pero si se lo preguntas a cualquier otra persona, esta romperá en llanto. Título alternativo: Cinco veces en las que alguien intentó -y falló- al pedirle una cita a Yuuri, y una en la que no tuvieron que hacerlo" Unilateral Yuuri/varios - Viktuuri endgame.
1. Phichit

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de deathbycoldopen, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Phichit**

La primera vez que Phichit vio a Katsuki Yuuri, se chocó contra una pared mientras patinaba.

Ya tenía conocimiento de que el ex Campeón Mundial Junior había firmado con Celestino, y esa era la parte ridícula del asunto. Laura, su compañera de pista, había hablado de ello sin cesar desde que se enteró, era tanta su emoción que incluso se había tomado la molestia de ir a la pista todos los días para echarle un vistazo a su ídolo. Así que Phichit no debió haberse sorprendido de que al girar la cabeza durante su calentamiento se encontrara con Katsuki Yuuri pasando a su lado mientras patinaba.

Pero Yuuri tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello estaba desordenado y su mirada había conectado con la propia en lugar de apartarla, su figura se veía elegante y agraciada al tiempo que realizaba un perfecto lay back spin, y sus ojos...

Y ese fue el momento en que Phichit se estampó contra la pared, tropezando con sus propios patines y cayendo de trasero contra el hielo.

Todo justo frente al hombre mas hermoso del mundo, el Campeón Mundial Junior de 2010, y ahora nuevo compañero de pista de Phichit. El universo debía estar castigándolo por el tweet ese que publicó acerca de las películas de Crepúsculo, era la única explicación.

—โอ้ย, —murmuró. Por lo menos Celestino se encontraba hablando con el dueño de la pista y no lo había visto mordiendo el hielo. Hizo una mueca mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nueva cuenta. De verdad que era demasiado temprano como para estar lidiando con estas cosas.

— ¿Estás bien?

Casi vuelve a caer al escuchar el sonido suave y con marcado acento de la voz de Yuuri. Phichit tomó la mano que este le ofrecía y permitió que Katsuki Yuuri, Campeón Mundial Junior, le ayudará a levantarse. Esperó desesperadamente que el sonrojo que podía sentir ardiendo en sus mejillas no fuera visible.

—Ah, sí. Estoy bien —le dijo, al tiempo que se limpiaba la escarcha de los pantalones—. Gracias.

Impulsivamente juntó sus palmas y le ofreció un wai a Yuuri. — ¡Soy Phichit, y entrenaré contigo de ahora en adelante!  
Yuuri pareció sobresaltarse ante ello, pero simplemente le respondió el wai con una reverencia japonesa. —Que bueno. Ah, soy...mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri —le dijo con un ligero tartamudeo. Las palabras en inglés sonando extrañas en su lengua—. Encantado de conocerte —Yuuri desvió su mirada hacia atrás, donde Celestino parecía haber terminado de hablar y le hacía una seña para que se acercara—. Me tengo que...—volvió a hacer una reverencia y se alejó patinando, siendo tan agraciado al patinar como torpe en su actuar. Phichit se le quedó viendo por un rato, antes de sobresaltarse al darse cuenta que también debería estar calentando. Se movió y volvió a practicar con vigor. Si iba a ser el compañero de pista de alguien tan talentoso como Yuuri, entonces tenía que mejorar su juego.

Más tarde, mientras saltaba alrededor de la pista, Yuuri se topó con él y le regaló una pequeña y perfecta sonrisa. Phichit por poco y vuelve a caer sobre su trasero, su corazón latiendo más fuerte de lo que era saludable.

«Oh, no», pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

—Parece un poco arrogante, si me lo preguntas.

Phichit detuvo la labor de amarrar sus patines para seguir la mirada de Andrew, la cual se posaba sobre la solitaria figura que vagaba sin rumbo por la pista. — ¿Yuuri?

—Sí, —dijo Andrew al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre sus manos. Tanto él como Tish habían acabado con su tiempo en el hielo hace ya diez minutos, pero siempre evadía sus ejercicios fuera del mismo con cualquier excusa que tuviera. El día de hoy, esa excusa era chismear con Phichit. No que a Phichit le importa, él amaba el chisme—. Celestino lo pusó en mi edificio pero no me ha dicho ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando nos encontramos por el pasillo. El otro día le pregunté si quería venir en mi auto hasta la pista, y me miró como si le ofendiera el solo hecho de que lo hubiera considerado.

Phichit frunció el ceño. Yuuri había comenzado a practicar las antiguas figuras obligatorias, su mirada enteramente enfocada. Phichit no conocía a nadie que continuara haciéndolas, y Yuuri las patinaba como si todavía fueran lo más importante de la competencia. —No le digas a Laura, le romperás el corazón —le dijo.

—Oh, ya lo sabe —dijo Andrew—. El otro día estuvo llorando mientras le contaba a Tish que Yuuri había se había negado a darle su autógrafo cuando se lo pidió.

— ¿En serio?

—Aparentemente, Katsuki solo le dijo "¿por qué?" y luego se marchó.

Phichit lo consideró. No había vuelto a hablar con Yuuri desde el vergonzoso choque cuando se conocieron, pero ese día el nipón había sido tan amable con él y le había sonreído tan dulcemente que...- Phichit aclaró su garganta. —Tal vez solo es tímido —sugirió, recordando la torpe manera en la que Yuuri se había inclinado para luego marcharse—. Tienes que admitir que es raro que una compañera de pista te pida tu autógrafo. Él patina con ella todos los días.

Andrew sacudió su cabeza con sabiduría, como si solo por ser cuatro años mayor ya entendiera las cosas mejor que Phichit. —Lo dudo —le dijo—. Bueno, supongo que es por eso que dicen que es mejor no conocer a tus ídolos —se levantó y se estiró—. De todos modos, debería irme. Tish me mataría si la dejo caer por estar evadiendo el entrenamiento —se estremeció entero a propósito, pensando tal vez en los ejercicios que tendría que hacer o en su pequeña y formidable compañera—. ¡Nos vemos!

Phichit lo despidió con su mano y regresó a atarse los patines. Le tomó cinco minutos más de lo que debería porque sus ojos eran atraídos hacia el Campeón Mundial Junior que se hallaba pensativo mientras realizaba figuras de ocho en el hielo. Solo había hablado con Yuuri por un segundo, pero algo acerca de la opinión de Andrew no le parecía correcto. Tal vez el oro realmente se le había subido a la cabeza a Yuuri, pero si era así, ¿porque se veía tan perdido? ¿Por qué le había sonreído y le había ayudado levantarse aquella vez cuando las caídas eran tan comunes en el patinaje que no merecían más que una rápida mirada? ¿Por qué estaba allí ahora cuando su tiempo de entrenamiento en el hielo no empezaba sino hasta hora y media después, y por qué se quedaba incluso después de que todos se iban?

Phichit soltó un murmullo. Tanto pensar hacía que su cabeza doliera. Prefería actuar que sentarse a pensar en círculos.

Decidido, terminó de atar sus botas y se levantó. El chisme era una cosa, pero que lo jodieran si dejaba que la gente chismoseara sin saber la verdad.

Se unió a Yuuri en la pista, dándole solo una sonrisa a modo de saludo para comenzar luego con su calentamiento. Celestino todavía estaba en su descanso para almorzar, así que los dos se encontraban más o menos solos en el hielo. Perfecto. Realizó su calentamiento por inercia, observando a Yuuri por la esquina del ojo.

Cuando ya hubieron patinado lo suficiente, Phichit se deslizó hasta la barrera y agarró su teléfono. Aparentó mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo; aunque bueno, solo parte de eso fue por apariencia. Celestino probablemente lo volvería a regañar si lo encontraba de nuevo con su teléfono, así que era mejor para él que su entrenador no lo viera.

—Hey, —susurró cuando Yuuri pasó cerca de él—. ¿Ciao Ciao está cerca?

Yuuri se detuvo, su cabeza inclinándose en señal de confusión. — ¿Quién?

La operación: "hablar con Katsuki Yuuri", estaba abierta.

—Ya sabes: Celestino —dijo Phichit. Yuuri solo lo miró aun mas confundido—. ¿Porque dice "Ciao Ciao" al menos veinte veces al día?

Yuuri se quedó tieso por un momento, y luego algo mágico y milagroso sucedió: Sonrió. Fue una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, pero que poco a poco creció. —Oh, —dijo—. Oh por Dios, es cierto.

Phichit le ordenó a su corazón bajar el ritmo, pero falló miserablemente. Se rió de la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri. Había hecho sonreír al nipón. ¡Que día! — ¿No lo has notado?

Un rastro de rojo apareció en las mejillas de Yuuri. —No, no realmente —miró alrededor de la pista, para luego fijar su atención en la puerta de entrada—. Creo que todavía está afuera, pero dijo que podíamos calentar mientras lo esperábamos.

Phichit agitó su mano en señal de desestimación a sus palabras —Ya hemos calentado lo suficiente —le dijo, sintiendo una secreta emoción ante el plural en las palabras de Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri se había referido a ambos—. Me grita siempre que hago esto.

— ¿Que cosa?

Phichit llevó uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios y abrió la aplicación de Instagram en su teléfono. Le guiñó a la cámara y se sacó un rápido selfie —Hmm, —dijo mientras evaluaba la fotografía recién tomada—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Amaro o Mayfair? — levantó la foto para que Yuuri la viera.

Yuuri solo lo miró sin expresión. —Yo... ¿qué? —le preguntó—. Lo siento, mi inglés..

Phichit jadeó dramáticamente. — ¿No sabes de Instagram? —le preguntó, luciendo falsamente ofendido, al menos en su mayoría porque algo de eso sí era cierto—. Ya lleva un año que existe, ¿cómo es posible que no tengas uno? Es casi mejor que Twitter y definitivamente mejor que facebook.

—Um, —dijo Yuuri incómodamente—. Es que yo realmente no… uso nada de eso.

Phichit no tenía idea de si Katsuki Yuuri era realmente un niño de ocho años en el cuerpo de un joven de dieciocho. — Ya está. Dame tu teléfono.

— ¿Eh?

—No puedes ser un patinador internacional y no tener redes sociales —le dijo Phichit muy seriamente—. ¿De qué otro modo podrían tus fans seguir tu carrera?

Esta vez, el rostro de Yuuri se volvió completamente rojo. —Es que yo… ¿no tengo fans? —le dijo inseguro.

Phichit pensó en Laura, quien había llorado porque Yuuri no le había dado su autógrafo, y se quedó observando. Mientras más hablaba Yuuri, más evidente le era que Andrew había estado equivocado. —Okay, —le dijo lentamente—. Bueno, ¿qué tal si en realidad sí tienes fans pero no lo sabes porque no tienes redes sociales que ellos puedan seguir?

Aunque pareciera imposible, el sonrojo solo se profundizó. —¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?

—No lo sé, Señor Campeón Mundial Junior. Tú dime.

Yuuri rascó la parte trasera de su cuello. —Eso pasó hace dos años —murmuró—. Además, fue solo en los juniors. El circuito no es muy profundo. Todos los buenos habían pasado a seniors ese año para poder calificar a las olimpiadas.

Phichit lo miró boquiabierto. Andrew estaba completamente equivocado, aparentemente. Yuuri era la persona menos arrogante que Phichit había conocido en la vida.

Necesitaba una táctica diferente. Recurrir a la fanbase de Yuuri como tema no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado. —Bueno, ¿Qué hay de tu familia y amigos en Japón? —le dijo—. Si te creas una cuenta en Instagram o Twitter, ellos pueden saber lo que estás haciendo y puedes mantenerte en contacto.

Eso hizo que Yuuri lo meditara. Dudoso, el nipón sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo pero no lo entregó aun. Lo movió entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido, pero se lo dio eventualmente. —Está bien —le dijo—. Pero no lo conviertas en algo vergonzoso.

Lanzó un gritillo de victoria y aceptó el teléfono de Yuuri con una aceptable cantidad de dignidad. Descargar la aplicación de Instagram fue rápido y creó la cuenta para el nipón. Yuuri ni siquiera se había conectado a la red wifi aún, lo cual era bastante preocupante en sí mismo. Escogió el razonable y profesional "y-katsuki" como el usuario, y alistó la cámara para tomar la foto de perfil. — ¡Sonríe! —le dijo, al tiempo que capturaba la fotografía sin mayor advertencia que esa. Pero a pesar de eso, Yuuri era tan injustamente hermoso que incluso con la boca medio abierta la foto había salido perfecta.

— ¡Oh Dios, tengo tres barbillas! —dijo Yuuri cuando Phichit le mostró la foto—. No puedes usarla, ¡es horrible!

—Puedes cambiarla luego —le informó Phichit, para luego poner la cámara en modo selfie—. ¡Okay, selfie time! ¡Tu primera publicación oficial en Instagram!

Se inclinó para que ambos entraran en la toma. Yuuri le sonrió a la cámara de forma dudosa, lo que causó que el rostro Phichit luciera descaradamente alelado cuando se tomó la foto.

—Esa está bien —dijo Yuuri—. Tú te ves bien de cualquier forma —afortunadamente para Phichit, Yuuri estaba tan absorto en su teléfono que no notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Apretó la pantalla dudosamente, frunciendo el ceño ante los diferentes filtros—. Pero espera, ¿qué son todos estos?

Phichit lo acompañó a través de todo el proceso de publicar, mostrándole los mejores filtros y enseñándole como poner tags. Casi se desmaya cuando Yuuri se dirigió hacia su perfil para seguirlo.

—Ah, tendré que preguntarle a Yu-chan si tiene cuenta —murmuró Yuuri casi para sí mismo—. ¿A quién más debería seguir?

—Bueno, tanto Laura como Andrew tienen cuentas —porque Phichit los había forzado, pero Yuuri no necesitaba saber eso—, así que podrías seguirlos.

—Oh, —dijo Yuuri, sus hombros encogiéndose ligeramente—. En realidad no los conozco ¿no sería raro?

Phichit movió su mano en señal de negación. —No, no. Instagram no es como Facebook, no tienes que ser amigo de las personas que sigues. Probablemente ellos también te sigan. Después de todo, son tus compañeros de pista.

—Ah, está bien —dijo Yuuri, aunque todavía lucía incómodo—. ¿Cómo los encuentro?

Phichit tomó el teléfono y buscó a sus compañeros. Laura se iba a morir de la emoción cuando viera quien era su nuevo seguidor. Luego de encontrarlos, comenzó a buscar algunos patinadores que él mismo seguía, ya que no tenía idea de que otros gustos tenía Yuuri.

—Um, —dijo Yuuri después de un momento al tiempo que ojeaba lo que Phichit hacía por encima de su hombro, lo cual lo desconcentraba bastante—. Será… ¿será que Viktor Nikiforov también tiene cuenta?

— ¡Ah! Sabía que estaba olvidando a alguien —dijo Phichit. Navegó hacia el perfil de Viktor y luego miró a Yuuri, quien se encontraba viendo atentamente los selfies y videos en la cuenta de Viktor con ojos brillantes y fascinados—. ¿Eres su fan, entonces? —pregunta Phichit al tiempo que choca su hombro con el de Yuuri.

Yuuri soltó un chillido, sonando inquietantemente similar a los hamsters de Phichit, y el sonrojo regresó con furia—. Me refiero a que.. él es el medallista de Oro Olímpico y el campeón del mundo; y su cuádruple flip es… y él es…

—Él es muy caliente —concordó Phichit, causando que Yuuri volviera a chillar.

—¡Phichit-kun! —siseó Yuuri—. ¡No es eso!

Phichit archivó el honorífico en su memoria para averiguar luego su significado, ya que no sabía lo suficiente de cultura japonesa como para conocerlo. Así que mejor se enfocó en el rostro de Yuuri, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado.

—No es solo eso —corrigió Yuuri reluctantemente, y suspiró—. Él es la razón por la que patino competitivamente —admitió—. Siempre creí que si me volvía lo suficientemente bueno, tal vez algún día podría patinar en el mismo hielo que él —sacudió su cabeza al tiempo que reía auto-compasivamente—. ¿No es eso tonto?

—No lo es —dijo Phichit—. Todos necesitamos nuestros ídolos, Yuuri. Nos ayudan a seguir adelante.

Yuuri lo observó pensativo. Abruptamente, Phichit se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro, lo suficiente como para que pudiera notar los ligeros destellos de dorado en los preciosos ojos café de Yuuri.

—Um, —dijo tontamente.

—¡Phichit Chulanont, será mejor que eso en tu mano no sea tu teléfono!

Phichit se encogió. La Operación: "Hablar con Katsuki Yuuri" había sido exitosa, pero la Operación: "Que Celestino no te regañe por tomarte selfies" había fallado miserablemente.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —le dijo, al tiempo que patinaba hacia la barrera y dejaba allí su teléfono—. ¡Juro que solo estábamos calentando!

Celestino solo suspiró. —Y yo que creí que Katsuki sería una buena influencia para ti —se lamentó—. Vamos, demuéstrame que tanto han calentado.

Phichit agachó la cabeza. —Sí, entrenador —dijo.

Yuuri se acercó a él patinando y le sonrió. —Mientras patinas, intentaré tomarte una foto para tu Instagram, —le susurró el nipón.

Phichit lo observó marchar, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca y el corazón latiendo violentamente contra su pecho. «Oh no», pensó, aunque no por primera vez.

* * *

Phichit no era el tipo de chico que se quedaba sentado mientras sufría por amor. Ya había visto para que le había servido a Laura: para absolutamente nada. Lo único que había obtenido eran sonrisas ocasionales y likes en Instagram, por lo que Phichit decidió rápidamente que tendría que poner las cartas sobre la mesa con todo este asunto de Yuuri.

Era cierto que su corazón intentó salirse de su pecho de lo fuerte que palpitaba el día que se acercó a hablar con Yuuri después de la práctica. Sabía cómo eran las cosas. Yuuri era tres años mayor a él y un patinador de categoría internacional, mientras que Phichit ni siquiera había terminado su primera temporada en los junior; y a demás de eso, Yuuri era… Yuuri. Todo sonrisas brillantes y pensativos silencios, un talento dedicado y de enfoque distraído. Phichit sintió como las palmas de sus manos empezaban a sudar solo con el pensamiento.

Golpeó suavemente el hombro de Yuuri sin darse tiempo a acobardarse. — ¿Hey, um, Yuuri?

Yuuri dejó de atar sus agujetas para prestarle atención. El nipón tenía sesión con Celestino toda la tarde de ese día, y Phichit prácticamente podía verlo vibrar por la necesidad de entrar al hielo. —Hey, Phichit-kun —le dijo—. ¿Acabas de terminar? —hubo una nota de decepción en su voz, y Phichit sintió como si alguien estuviera inflando un globo de aire caliente en su pecho. Yuuri se sentía decepcionado porque Phichit se marchaba.

—Sí, tengo clase de ballet ahora —dijo Phichit al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz. Amelia era una buena estructura, realmente lo era, pero odiaba que insistiera en usar términos franceses para todo. Él no hablaba francés, así que no entendía porqué debía tener problemas por creer que "Battement Fondu" era algún tipo de platillo con queso.

Yuuri notó su expresión y rió ligeramente. El globo de aire caliente en le pecho de Phichit estaba a dos segundos de abandonar la atmósfera . — ¿Madame Weber te la esta poniendo dificil de nuevo? —le preguntó—. Sabes, yo te puedo ayudar si estás teniendo problemas con los términos del ballet.

Phichit podría haber muerto allí mismo. No había otra explicación para que Yuuri le pidiera que se encontraran fuera de práctica. Tragó saliva, y recordó el porqué se había acercado a Yuuri en primera instancia. —Claro, está b-bien —tartamudeó, esperando que el sonrojo en su rostro no fuera demasiado obvio —Um ¿Q-quieres s-salir? a cenar me refiero. Hay un lugar a donde a Laura, Andrew, Tish, y mi nos gusta ir. Es cerca y ¿podríamos ir? —y con suerte también podrían tener una larga sesión de besos, pero eso no se lo dijo. Yuuri se ponía nervioso con demasiada facilidad como para ser tan directo con eso.

Yuuri dudó, y Phichit sintió su alma sucumbir a la desesperación. «Sabías que esto pasaría», se regañó a sí mismo porque debió estar preparado para el rechazo. Tal vez dolía tanto porque era Yuuri de quien estaban hablando.

— ¡De acuerdo!

¿Ah?

Phichit parpadeó. Yuuri estaba sonriendo de nuevo, todavía un poco inseguro, pero definitivamente lo hacía. — ¿En serio? —le preguntó. Estaba seguro de que si bajaba la mirada, notaría que sus pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo. Yuuri le había dicho que sí. ¿Qué te parece esta noche? ¿Te recojo a las siete?

—D-de acuerdo —dijo Yuuri de nuevo. Terminó de atar sus agujetas y se levantó para ir hacia la pista—. Te veo mas tarde, entonces —terminó de decir al tiempo que se despedía con un movimiento de su mano.

Phichit casi pudo haberse desmayado. ¡Iba a tener una cita con Katsuki Yuuri! Jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz.

* * *

Se probó al menos 10 diferentes outfits antes de decidirse por una camisa con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba. Y sin corbata - o tal vez debería llevarla, pero suelta, para un estilo más elegante. Aunque en realidad esa corbata se veía mejor con la camisa púrpura...

Se detuvo a sí mismo, se quitó la corbata, y subió las mangas de la camisa. Perfecto.

Yuuri vivía en el mismo edificio que él, solo a unas puertas de distancia. El club de patinaje tenía una especie de contrato con el casero del edificio con respecto a patinadores internacionales, un hecho que Phichit nunca había apreciado tanto como ahora. Por ello, pudo dejar su departamento a las 6:59, y aun así tuvo un minuto para respirar profundamente antes tocar la puerta de Yuuri. Volvió a subirse las mangas de la camisa; mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿en que estaba pensando…?

El pomo de la puerta giró y Phichit puso una sonrisa en su rostro; con suerte, era una sonrisa feliz y no la maníaca que tanto miedo tenía que fuera. Pero esta desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como se abrió la puerta.

Yuuri lucía terrible.

Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Corrección, como si estuviera llorando, nada de tiempo pasado. Lágrimas manaban de sus ojos, dándoles un aspecto vidrioso y vacío. Su rostro estaba manchado con rastros de lágrimas, y al bajar la mirada, Phichit notó que las manos de Yuuri estaban temblando.

— ¿Yuuri? —preguntó Phichit vagamente.

Yuuri le brindó lo que pudo ser una sonrisa, o tal vez solo era una mueca. —H-ola, Phichit-kun, —dijo—. Solo...solo necesito unos minutos y luego nos podemos ir.

— ¿Yuuri, que sucede? —Phichit lo siguió dentro del departamento. Era mucho más limpio que el suyo propio, tal vez por que Yuuri no tenía una jaula para hámsters que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, tal vez porque Yuuri vivía solo y Phichit tenía una compañero desordenado, o tal vez simplemente porque la mitad de las cosas del nipón se hallaban aún dentro de cajas. No pensó en ello por demasiado tiempo ya que Yuuri todavía estaba hipando en un intento de contener sus sollozos, y simplemente no podía soportar verlo así.

—Nada, estoy bien —dijo Yuuri automáticamente. Abrió una de las cajas y empezó a buscar dentro de esta, sacando una chaqueta eventualmente—. Estoy casi listo, no quiero hacer esperar al resto.

Phichit se petrificó ante eso último, pero decidió dejarlo a un lado y considerarlo luego. —Si no quieres ir…

—Sí quiero, lo juro —dijo Yuuri. Las lágrimas en sus ojos finalmente se desbordaron e hicieron camino abajo hacia sus mejillas; su respiración saliendo entrecortada. El nipón arrugó la chaqueta entre sus manos y apretó sus dientes como forma de pelear contra las lágrimas —. Quiero ir.

No, eso no iba a pasar. Al menos no esta noche.

—Oye, está bien —dijo Phichit al tiempo que intentaba no entrar en pánico. No tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que consolara a Katsuki Yuuri: Campeón Mundial Junior, el hombre mas hermoso del mundo, y protagonista de sus más anhelantes y fantasiosos sueños?—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Torpemente, guió a Yuuri hasta uno de los sillones en la sala. El nipón lo siguió sin protestar e inmediatamente hundió su rostro entre sus manos cuando estuvo sentado, sus hombros temblando por los sollozos que salían de su cuerpo. —L-lo siento —susurró—. No es...yo no…

Phichit dudó, pero luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri. El nipón se sobresaltó pero no lo alejó, lo cual ya era algo. — ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza. —A veces m-me pongo así —murmuró—. Es solo que… estaba lavando los platos y no se…

—Ah, okay. ¿Quieres que…? No tenemos que salir si no te sientes como para ello.

El alivio de Yuuri fue obvio por la forma en sus hombros se relajaron. —Pero estoy tratando de… trato de ser mejor en esto de hacer amigos. ¿Laura, Andrew y Tish no se sentirán decepcionados?

Phichit parpadeó. Allí estaba de nuevo. ¿Sus compañeros de pista que tenían que ver con…?

Oh.

Yuuri no sabía que esto era una cita. Él pensaba que esto era una cosa de amigos, una salida en grupo.

—โอ้ย, —murmuró Phichit. Ahora entendía porqué Yuuri se había mostrado tan entusiasmado cuando lo había invitado. Maldita sea.

Okay, no. Tenía que enfocarse. Este no era el momento para afligirse por su corazón roto. Yuuri necesitaba consuelo, y que jodieran a Phichit si permitía que este continuara llorando cuando podía hacer algo para ayudarlo. —Está bien —le dijo—. Les escribiré para hacerles saber que nosotros no podremos llegar. No les importará.

— ¿Nosotros? —graznó Yuuri. Phichit no entendía cómo una persona podía verse tan atractiva cuando su rostro estaba todo manchado y lleno de lágrimas. Pero a pesar de eso, así era.

—Nosotros —dijo Phichit firmemente—. Voy a ordenar pizza, iré a mi apartamento para traer un poco de popcorn y la película de "El Rey y El Patinador", y luego vamos a sentarnos a verla hasta que me eches de aquí.

—Phichit…

— ¿Trato?

Yuuri suspiró, y el vestigio de una acuosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Trato — le dijo. Phichit asintió firmemente y se movió para levantarse, pero Yuuri atrapó su muñeca antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos—. Te lo agradezco —le dijo Yuuri seriamente.

Phichit se preguntó si Yuuri era capaz de sentir como su pulso golpeaba fuertemente bajo sus dedos. —Cuando quieras —le respondió.

Tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse una vez que se encontró en la seguridad de su propio apartamento. No entendía cómo había pasado todo esto. Yuuri había malinterpretado la situación cuando Phichit le había pedido que salieran, eso era seguro; le pasaba todos. Luego había decidido abandonar todos los planes, pero ¿de alguna forma eso había terminado en la idea de ver películas sobre el pequeño sofá de Yuuri toda la noche? El pequeño sillón apenas tenía espacio para dos personas, así que podrían acurracarse entre ellos como…

Como amigos, se recordó Phichit a sí mismo. Esto no tenía que ver con su crush con Yuuri. Esto se trataba de ayudar al nipón a que se sintiera seguro y confortado.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, el joven tomó una copia de "El Rey y El Patinador"; y luego de meditarlo, tomó también: la secuela, la primera temporada de "Friends", y una comedia romántica que tenía por allí. Él podría ver "El Rey y el Patinador" una y otra vez durante horas y sin descanso, pero sabía que la mayoría de las personas no compartían ese mismo entusiasmo por el film. Quizá algún día, una vez que hubiera ganado tantas medallas que Tailandia no sabría qué hacer con ellas, el resto del mundo compartiría su interés. Pero hasta entonces, Katherine Heigl y Jennifer Aniston tendrían que ser suficientes.

Estaba casi a medio camino de la puerta cuando regresó a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa rápidamente y ponerse unos pantalones de yoga junto a una camiseta más cómoda. Esto no se trataba de impresionar a Yuuri, se trataba de brindarle consuelo.

Regresó al apartamento de Yuuri al tiempo que llamaba a la pizzería que se encontraba calle abajo, haciendo malabares entre los DVD's y su teléfono para ello. — ¿Te gusta la pizza de piña? —le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada.

Yuuri se veía mucho más calmado ahora, todavía estaba despeinado y con los ojos rojos, pero al menos ya no estaba llorando. —Ah… en realidad no me importa. Cualquier cosa está bien —Regresó la mirada a su teléfono y dejó salir una sonrisa ante algo que vio allí, sus dedos tocaron la pantalla con una gentil reverencia que Phichit vio con profunda curiosidad y unos ligeros celos.

—Sí. Una Hawaiana familiar a domicilio, por favor. —ordenó Phichit—. Calle Fremont 535, apartamento 2B —escuchó distraídamente como el empleado repetía la dirección, demasiado atrapado en la sonrisa de Yuuri como para concentrarse completamente en algo más. Era una linda sonrisa, a pesar de que no estuviera dirigida hacia él.

—La pizza llegará en unos veinte minutos —dijo Phichit una vez que colgó. Se dejó caer junto a Yuuri sobre el sofá y extendió las opciones de película sobre la mesita de centro—. ¿Qué miras? —le preguntó. Yuuri todavía se encontraba observando su teléfono con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde hace un momento.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó Yuuri al tiempo que parpadea. Se sonrojó, y Phichit quiso tomar una foto de ese lindo y rosado sonrojo, pero se dio cuenta que no era una buena idea. A Yuuri probablemente no le gustaría que hiciera tal cosa tan pronto después del colapso nervioso que había tenido—. Oh, um. Viktor publicó una selfie con su perrito.

Por lo que Phichit sabía, que Viktor Nikiforov publicara una selfie con su perro era un suceso de casi todos los días. Lo hacía incluso cuando se encontraba lejos de su casa debido a competencias ya que parecía tener una carpeta interminable de dichas fotos, todas con títulos como: " Extraño a mi mejor amigo (ㄒoㄒ)". No era un evento que mereciera tan hermosa y amorosa expresión por parte de Yuuri.

Phichit sintió como si su corazón hubiera salido de su pecho para caer fuerte y dolorosamente sobre sus zapatos. —Oh, —dijo ahogadamente. Aclaró su garganta y se inclinó para tomar los DVDs—. Entonces ¿cuál quieres ver?

Yuuri se mantuvo mayormente callado durante toda la película. Cada vez que Phichit le echaba un vistazo, se encontraba con que el nipón todavía tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla; pero a medida que la noche avanzaba, devorando la pizza penas llegó, y pasaban de "El Rey y el Patinador" a los primeros cuatro episodios de "Friends", las pestañas de Yuuri empezaron a cerrarse. A Phichit casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando la cabeza del susodicho cayó para descansar sobre su hombro.

— ¿Phichit? —murmuró Yuuri con suavidad al tiempo que el tema de inicio de "Friends" comenzaba a sonar—. Gracias.

Phichit tomó una respiración profunda para preparase y enredó uno de sus brazos alrededor hombros de Yuuri. Estaba a dos segundos de morir, ¡y de qué forma! Con Katsuki Yuuri acurrucado junto a él. —De nada —le dijo.

—Eres un buen amigo.

Mierda.

Yuuri de nuevo se encontraba observando su teléfono, revisando su Instagram sin ningún objetivo claro. De nuevo se detuvo en una foto de Viktor Nikiforov abrazando a su poodle. — ¿Crees que Viktor tenga a alguien con quien hacer esto? —le mencionó, sonando medio dormido.

— ¿Hm?

—Jamás publica nada acerca de nadie más…—masculló Yuuri—. Desearía…

Su voz se cortó. Phichit esperó, pero Yuuri ya no dijo nada más. Bajó la mirada y notó que, en efecto, Yuuri estaba dormido.

Phichit tragó saliva y regresó a ver el programa en la tv. Ross estaba intentando pedirle una cita a Rachel, pero ella estaba muy ocupada suspirando por un tipo italiano. Aquello le debió parecer divertido, pero solo lo deprimió. Ross nunca le había agradado mucho, pero ahora no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**  
 **Se suponía que esto sería un one-shot, lala laaaaaa**  
 **Nota rápida acerca de el ta** ** **g** de menor de edad: tanto Phichit como Yuri eran menores de edad cuando tuvieron sus respectivos crushes con Yuuri. No fue correspondido para ninguno de ellos, y a pesar de que estoy segura de que los adolescentes tienen un montón de pensamientos sucios porque son adolescentes, nada de eso será escrito en este fic.**

 **Nota de traductor:**

 **Bienvenidos los que quieran seguir este fic!**  
 **La autora fue muy amable en permitirme traducirlo!**  
 **Probablemente no es un fic para todo el mundo, pero personalmente me encantan los fics donde todo el mundo adora a Yuuri y él ni cuenta XD**  
 **Creo que, a diferencia de otras fics en otros animes con este mismo tema, que sea con Yuuri me parece más "realista" por así decirlo porque en el anime se ve claramente que Yuuri no se ve cómo otros lo ven y que muchos lo admiran y gustan de su patinaje y de él, por eso me encantan este tipo de fics ( Y porque amo a Yuuri y me gusta ver a otros sufriendo por el LOL). Ahora, este fic será Victuuri endgame, lo que significa que al final quedará con Viktor después de de romperle a el corazón a muchos antes que él… y al mismo Viktor tambien, pero al menos la cosa terminara bien para alli l LOL**

 **Gracias por leer!**  
 **Si les gustó el fic, por favor pasen a dejar kudos al fic original y a dejarle amor a la autora. Los enlaces en la descripción del fic y en mi perfil. FF no me deja ponerlo aqui, por favor vayan y c** ** **h** enquelo :'v  
Arriba tambien deje el nombre del autor/a para que la busquen en ao3. **  
**Nos estamos leyendo!**  
 **Bye-bee :3**

 **Btw, pronto traere el nuevo fic de Reiya ;)**


	2. Andrew y Tish

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de deathbycoldopen, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

 **Advertencia de Autor/a:**

El sexo en este capítulo es algo así como una escena desvaneciente que entra y sale, y en formato flashback (nada súper explícito) pues pensé que sería mejor de esa manera.

*lanza un par de OC's y huye*

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Andrew y Tish**

Tish suspiró y descansó su mejilla sobre el puño de su mano. El movimiento forzó a su codo a hundirse más en su muslo,causando que topara un viejo moretón que al parecer todavía dolía. Siseó en respuesta y se sentó erguida.

—La entrenadora Leslie ni siquiera está aquí aún —se quejó, decidiendo volver a sentarse en la banca—. Recuérdame ¿por qué era que habías venido tan temprano?

Andrew se inclinó hacia adelante al tiempo que ella se inclinaba hacia atrás, sus ojos fijos en la pista. Tish no veía nada fuera de lo ordinario, Tim y Karen tampoco estaban allí aún, y Andrew los consideraba sus mayores rivales en competencia.

Tish bufó para sí misma. Como si cualquier otra pareja pudiera competir con ella y Andrew. La temporada pasada habían sido los medallistas de plata en las nacionales de USA, y habían perdido el podio por muy poco en los Worlds. Tim y Karen ni siquiera habían quedado en el top diez durante las nacionales. Por su puesto, si en cambio entrenaran junto a Chen y Xing, ella también estuviera tan enfocada como Andrew.

Pero todo eso era irrelevante por el momento por supuesto, porque en la pista solo estaban los patinadores singles de el entrenador Yakov y la entrenadora Nina. Personalmente, Tish sentía que podría barrer el piso con cualquiera de esos patinadores si compitiera contra ellos directamente, pero eso no sucedería ni aquí ni ahora. Andrew obviamente no se encontraba analizando la competencia, entonces ¿qué demonios hacían allí?  
—Mira allí —dijo Andrew, señalando a la figura en el hielo con ojos ampliamente abiertos y pasmados. A la prensa le gustaba pintarlo como el más bonito de los dos- ya se figuraba que llamarían "simple" a la única patinadora de color compitiendo actualmente- pero ahora mismo se veía como un idiota—. Ese es él.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a la pista de hielo. La figura que Andrew señalaba le era vagamente familiar, al igual que todos los patinadores de singles. — ¿Katsuki? —dijo ella mientras intentaba averiguar qué clase competencia había visto Andrew en él—. Fue Campeón Mundial Junior hace unos años. Es por quien Laura ha estado suspirando ¿no? ¿Qué hay con el?

Volvió a mirar a su compañero y soltó un suspiro. Andrew estaba prácticamente babeando. Por supuesto que algo lo distraería justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar su mejor temporada que hasta ahora. Amaba a Andrew con todo su corazón, pero en este momento tenía quería estrangularlo.

—Ange…—le dijo, estando entre irritada y resignada.

—No, no. Solo míralo —dijo Andrew al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo. El tipo estaba jodidamente obsesionado. Tish se preguntaba cuánto del helado que tenían prohibido y ron barato serían necesarios para que Andrew superara a este. Había pasado semanas llorando sobre su hombro con el anterior, su suéter aún se estaba secando.

— ¿Que no me habías dicho recién que era una lástima que Katuski fuera como la verga? —le preguntó, y luego hizo una mueca. Tal vez no debió decir las palabras "verga" y "Katsuki" en la misma oración porque ahora las mejillas de Andrew estaban teñidas de rojo—. Por la mierda, ten un poco de dignidad.

Andrew soltó un suspiro descorazonado. —Ya perdí toda mi dignidad. Soy demasiado gay por él —le dijo—. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en la que te quedaste dormida y no fuiste a cenar con nosotros?

—Ajá…

—Yuuri estuvo allí —dijo Andrew con voz soñadora—. Solo es tímido, supongo, porque después de unas cuantas cervezas…—su voz se apagó mientras su mente revivía lo que aparentemente había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Tish resopló.

—Tienes un crush con este tipo ¿porque te emborrachaste con él? —le dijo—. Wow, eso es triste. Incluso para ti.

—Sí que es triste —dijo lamentándose—. Yo estoy triste.

—Ni siquiera te ha rechazado aun.

—Por supuesto que me rechazaría. Es el chico mas bello del mundo y yo soy un saco de patatas.

—O sea sí, lo eres; pero él no sabe eso. Solo pídele una cita y deja de andar lloriqueando.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso, Tish!

Al menos con todos los irritados suspiros que estaba soltando, Tish estaba consiguiendo suficiente oxígeno. — ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, de la forma más paciente que pudo. Había firmado para ser la mejor patinadora en parejas del mundo, no para ser la terapeuta de Andrew. Y a pesar de eso, allí estaba.

—Yo solo… ¡Míralo!

Ella lo estaba mirando. Observó como Katsuki repasaba la misma secuencia de pasos una y otra vez con el ceño fruncido. Tuvo que admirar su dedicación. Celestino no le había dicho ni una palabra en todo el tiempo que lo había estado observando, y a pesar de eso, parecía saber exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar su técnica. Eso no quería decir que entendiera la razón de la agitación de Andrew. Por supuesto, Katsuki era atractivo. Con sus grandes ojos café y su suave y despeinado cabello, pero Andrew no era tan superficial para que fuera solo eso.

Se levantó y se estiró, haciendo que cada una de sus articulaciones tronara. —Contrólate —le dijo a su compañero amablemente, dándole un golpecito antes de hacerse camino fuera de las gradas. Si ya había venido temprano, lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse los patines y practicar un poco.

Dirigió su mirada a la pista un par de veces mientras se ataba las botas, observando a Katsuki pasar junto a ella. Definitivamente era atractivo, reflexionó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Andrew realmente necesitaba poner sus prioridades en orden.

Mientras lo observaba, vio como Phichit colgaba su brazo de los hombros de Katsuki y le susurraba algo al oído. Katsuki se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Otro susurro, y esta vez soltó una carcajada.

El sonido hizo eco alrededor de la pista como la más pura expresión de alegría. Tish se congeló, observando fijamente los alegres ojos de Katsuki y su brillante sonrisa.

Oh.

Oh.

Mierda

.

* * *

.

—Amy, estoy aburrida —dijo Tish, golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta del refrigerador.

Amy ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su cochina revista. —Podrías re-abastecer las raciones de ramen —le dijo

—Acabo de hacerlo hace solo cinco minutos.

—Hablamos del pasillo de ramen en semana de finales, te aseguro que necesita volver a ser abastecido.

Tish se desplomó contra el refrigerador, pero luego se alejó para revisar los suministros de ramen. La tienda estudiantil tenía una sección entera para ello, lo cual no era decir mucho ya que la tienda completa no era más grande que su cochina habitación; y predeciblemente, se encontró con que los estantes estaban vacíos. Se sintió honestamente preocupada por el consumo de sodio de la población estudiantil.

Revisó cuales marcas y sabores de aquella mierda procesada necesitaban, y fue a la trastienda para tomar más. Antes de empezar a trabajar, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que el sabor de Lime Chili Shrimp sería tan popular ya que sabía a limpiador de baño, pero así era. Las cosas que se aprenden en los negocios.

— ¿Cómo es que las personas son capaces de siquiera poner esta mierda en sus bocas? —dijo en alto mientras abría la puerta de una parada, sus brazos llenos de fideos preempaquetados.

—Si le añades huevo y algo de cebolla blanca no saben tan mal —respondió alguien que definitivamente no era Amy.

Ella se giró y casi arroja el contenido en su brazos porque Katsuki Yuuri, el enorme-gay-crush de Andrew y el más-que-una-atracción-pasajera de Tish, se encontraba parado en el pasillo de ramen con tres paquetes de sabor "pollo clásico" apretados defensivamente contra su pecho.

Terminó tropezando ligeramente con sus propios pies, pero por suerte no fue notable. —Oh, —exhaló. Katsuki estaba usando gafas. No estaba segura de haberlo visto antes con unas. Definitivamente quería volver a verlo con ellas. —H-hola, Katsuki.

Un sonrojo subió por las mejillas de Katsuki. A diferencia de Andrew, quien se sonrojaba en lados disparejos, el tinte de rojo en sus mejillas solo hacía que el nipón se viera más atractivo.

—Oh, hola —le dijo—. Eres la compañera de Andrew ¿verdad? No sabía que trabajaras aquí.

La sonrisa que vino con su respuesta se veía intranquila. Se quitó del camino para que la chica pudiera sacar las cajas de ramen y organizarlas en los estantes. Tish ahora se daba cuenta de que el chico llevaba una canasta colgando de su brazo. Levantó las cejas al ver el contenido: una bolsa de crema agria, papitas sabor cebolla, una caja de orozuz, un tarro de nutella, tres paquetes de Slim Jims, una caja de pastillas para la lactosa, y la misma revista de mierda que Amy estaba leyendo en la caja registradora. En la portada estaba estampado el rostro de Viktor Nikiforov, su cabello despeinado mientras abandonaba un club con una hermosa pero asquerosa mujer colgada de su brazo.

Katsuki la notó observando, y de algún modo, su sonrojo se volvió aún más profundo. Escondió la canasta detrás de su espalda, como si eso pudiera borrar el hecho de que ella hubiera visto el contenido de esta. —Um —dijo él.

Tish peleó contra la sonrisa que intentaba plasmarse en su rostro. — ¿Esas cosas están dentro de tu dieta aprobada?

—Yo no… es para un amigo —soltó Katsuki—. No es...

Ella rio. —No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar —le dijo—. Andrew y yo siempre colamos un poco de helado durante el verano, así que no tengo derecho a juzgar.

Katsuki se relajó un poco. —El helado me hace daño, sino también estaría en la canasta —le confesó, mirando a los lados como si alguien los fuera a escuchar—. Se supone que debería estar estudiando para un examen y… no se. Estas cosas ayudan, supongo.

— ¿Red Vines y Nutella? —Yuuri se encogió ante sus palabras, por lo que Tish se apresuró a aclarar. Se veía tan triste cuando se retraía de esa forma, lo que era inaceptable—. ¡No te juzgo! Una vez, después de una mala competencia, me comí una bolsa entera de malvaviscos remojados en Sriracha, así que te entiendo.

Okay, wow. Eso sí que era un buen chisme que dejar suelto. Al menos no era la cosa más rara que había comido, su periodo siempre le había causado unos antojos horribles hasta que empezó a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Pero igual, no quería que Katsuki pensara que ella era una asquerosa cerda que comía cualquier…

Él estaba sonriendo. Mierda, mierda. Katsuki estaba le estaba sonriendo. Era como si el sol hubiera salido, justo en medio de la luz fluorescente de la tienda estudiantil a las ocho de la noche.

— Y ¿te supo bien? —le preguntó él, todavía sonriendo.

Tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de poder dejar salir algún sonido. —Ah, —dijo—. Fue sorprendentemente decente. Picante y dulce, una combinación pasable.

Yuuri soltó un murmullo. Luego, justo frente a sus ojos, se giró y tomó una bolsa de malvavisco junto a una botella de Sriracha y los puso en la canasta que llevaba. —Eso es suficiente para mi —le dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Se despidió con la mano mientras ella solo lo miraba como una idiota. —Nos vemos —le dijo al tiempo que se hacía camino hacia la caja. Amy ya lo había notado y se encontraba mirándolo con la misma embobada expresión de Tish—. Saluda a Andrew de mi parte.

—Lo haré —respondió ella débilmente. Observó como Amy le cobraba, y mantuvo sus ojos sobre él cuando dejó la tienda con la bolsa aferrada a su pecho como si fuera un pequeño y sucio secreto. Al menos tres personas lo regresaron a ver mientras caminaba.

—Wow, —dijo con suspiro. Andrew se pondría muy celoso de ella por haber tenido tremenda joya de conversación con Katsuki Yuuri.

Andrew. Mierda.

Andrew, su compañero, quien tenía un crush con Yuuri que era visible desde la luna. Andrew, quien la fastidiaba sin parar pero por quién mataría si era necesario, quien merecía cosas buenas en su vida. Andrew, a quien se le destrozaría el corazón si se enteraba que ella también estaba cayendo por Yuuri.

Brevemente, consideró ser magnánima y dejar que Andrew se le insinuara a Yuuri primero. Los dos eran cercanos, y Andrew lo había visto primero. Era lo justo.

Lo meditó durante cinco segundos antes de descartar la idea. No estaba segura de ser capaz de ceder una competencia de esa forma, especialmente cuando el premio tenía tan linda sonrisa y unos muy raros hábitos alimenticios.

Tal vez si a Yuuri no le importaba, ella podría sentirse tentada a compartir con Andrew. Excepto que… No. Ella y Andrew podían jugar a ser una sexy pareja en las competencias, pero realmente no quería imaginarse como era su compañero mientras follaba. Y si llegaban a un acuerdo con Yuuri, ella inevitablemente tendría que pensar en las cosas que a este le gustaban. Si el nipón quería algo que Andrew le estuviera dando pero que ella no pudiera darle, eso significaría que tendría que comparar notas con Andrew o preguntarle a Yuuri y...

Sí, no. No iría por ese terreno.

Bueno, entonces solo quedaba una opción. Sonrió para sí misma mientras se tronaba los dedos como la maldita luchadora de la UFC que era en su corazón.

Iba patear el pálido trasero de Andrew.

.

* * *

.

Andrew ajustó las mangas de su camisa, las cuales se había subido hasta el codo, y volvió a revisar su reflejo en la brillante puerta del elevador. Usualmente no le daba demasiada importancia a su apariencia, pero Tim siempre llevaba un look increíble, por lo que odiaba presentarse a sus fiestas sin poner ningún tipo de esfuerzo en su apariencia. Una camisa blanca y unos jeans bonitos difícilmente le darían la victoria, pero al menos no sería el chico bi peor vestido de la historia, lo cual ya era algo.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien a quien quería impresionar estaría en esa fiesta.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se dirigió al hueco de las escaleras. No debería quedarse esperando a que Yuuri apareciera esa noche. A parte de aquella cena de bajo perfil que Phichit había organizado, Andrew solo veía a Yuuri en la pista u ocasionalmente en el pasillo. Estaba muy seguro de que, a parte de ir a los entrenamientos y a clases, Yuuri nunca dejaba el complejo.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

— ¡Yuuri! —le llamó, deteniéndose arriba de las escaleras.

Yuuri tuvo que pelear por mantener el equilibrio de los libros en sus brazos debido a la impresión, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Le sonrió a Andrew, y este sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Lo de siempre. —Hola —dijo Yuuri. Volvió a hacerse camino arriba por las escaleras y se detuvo en el descansillo—. ¿Vas de salida?

Mierda, Andrew estaba sudando su camisa blanca. ¿Que tipo de idiota usa blanco cuando existe la posibilidad de que su crush lo vea? —Sí, le prometí a Tish que me presentaría en la fiesta de Tim —le dijo, buscando verse relajado. Aunque no estaba seguro de como lograr aquello—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

Yuuri puso una sonrisa de disculpa. —Ah, no. —le dijo—. Las fiestas no son lo mío. ¡Pero diviértete! —se giró para marcharse, lo que Andrew ya había anticipado, así que no entendía porqué se sentía decepcionado o porqué había levantado su mano para tomar el borde la camiseta de Yuuri.

— ¡Deberías venir! —le dice. Y ahora se estaba sonrojando. Deseó poder tener el coraje para deslizar sus dedos hacia la mano de Yuuri en lugar de solo tomar su suéter—. Sería muy aburrido sin ti.

— ¿Ah? —dijo Yuuri—. Estoy muy seguro de que será mucho más aburrido conmigo allí.

Andrew se preguntó cómo demonios pudo haber creido que Yuuri era arrogante —Estás subestimándote, a ti y a la habilidad de Tim de hablar sobre sí mismo constantemente —le dijo—. En serio. Contigo allí al menos tendré a alguien que me detenga si intento estrangularlo.

—Entonces, ¿tu argumento principal es que la fiesta será aburrida si yo no voy? —pregunta Yuuri sonriendo ligeramente, y el corazón de Andrew se hundió.

Rio y frotó la parte trasera de su cuello para esconder su decepción. —Sí, no es muy convincente —admitió.

Yuuri vio la puerta al final de las escaleras, mordiendo su labio inferior. Andrew observó el rojo que se formaba bajo aquella piel. Se preguntó si acaso sería más cálida que el resto de la piel de Yuuri, si sabría como el hielo sobre el cual siempre estaba, si también se mordía el labio cuando se encontraba en medio de la agonía de la pasión o…

—Okay, —dijo Yuuri.

Andrew casi suelta un grito. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Qué? —graznó.

Yuuri se removió nerviosamente, pero su rostro se veía determinado. —Iré a la fiesta —dijo, con su voz ligeramente titubeante.

— ¿Lo harás?

Este era el mejor día de la vida de Andrew. Y no era solo porque Yuuri fuera a la fiesta, sino porque la razón de que fuera era que Andrew se lo había pedido. Si moría en este instante, consideraría su vida bien vivida.

Yuuri asintió firmemente —Um, —le dijo—. ¿Te importaría esperar por mi? Necesito cambiarme de ropa, pero no quiero ir solo.

Andrew le sonrió. — ¡Por supuesto! —dijo.

«Te esperaría por siempre» pensó.

La fiesta estaba ya en todo su apogeo para el momento en que llegaron, pero Andrew realmente no fue capaz de siquiera mirar las payasadas que sus compañeros de pista y de universidad se encontraban realizando. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando cómo se veía Yuuri con su simple pantalón jean y camiseta. Jamás creyó que un atuendo tan simple como ese pudiera llamar su atención; pero siendo usado por una obra de arte como Katsuki Yuuri, la cosa cambiaba por completo. Casi podía jurar que veía el six pack completo de Katsuki bajo esa camiseta blanca.

Tragó saliva y tuvo que aflojar el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Andrew, gracias a Dios! Creí que tendría que hacer pareja con Laura para el beer pong... —Tish se detuvo a media oración, su boca cayendo abierta al ver quien iba con él.

—Adivina quien decidió dejar de ser un ermitaño —dijo Andrew con ligereza, al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yuuri. A esa distancia, podía oler la cítrica esencia del shampoo de Yuuri.

—Hola —dijo Yuuri torpemente.

Los ojos de Tish se movieron hacia el brazo con el que Andrew sujetaba a Yuuri, y luego regresaron al rostro del nipón. Algo en los ojos de la chica hizo que Andrew se pusiera nervioso. Era la misma expresión que había llevado durante su programa libre en los Mundiales del año pasado, cuando habían quedado en el puesto 13 en el corto, para después hacer un programa perfecto en el libre y quedar fuera del podio por muy poco. Era la expresión de alguien que preferiría morir a perder una competencia.

— ¡Yuuri, me alegra tanto que estés aquí! —dijo ella, siendo toda sonrisas repentinamente. Andrew todavía veía ese brillo en su mirada, la que anunciaba peligro si no averiguaba de qué se trataba. Ella enganchó su brazo al de Yuuri, alejándolo de Andrew tan sutilmente que este solo se dio cuenta cuando ya sintió su brazo colgando en el aire—. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de beer pong ? Tim está realizando un torneo, y yo voy a ganar.

Andrew parpadeó. —Oye ¿qué hay de mí? —Tish y él siempre hacían pareja para el beer pong, para todo en realidad. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

— ¿Qué es "beer pong"? —preguntó Yuuri con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Nunca has jugado? —dijo Tish con sorpresa—. Realmente has sido un ermitaño. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

Algo muy, muy raro estaba pasando aquí. — ¿Vas a hacer pareja con un novato? —preguntó Andrew incredulamente. Bajó su mirada y vio como el brazo de Tish se encontraba posesivamente aferrado al de Yuuri. La sospecha vibro en su mente, solo la mitad de un pensamiento que no profundizó. Era demasiado doloroso.

Ella movió su mano en desestimación —Estoy segura de que Yuuri aprenderá rápido —dijo—. ¡Vamos!

Se llevó a Yuuri a rastras sin dar más que una rápida mirada en dirección de Andrew. Yuuri le dio una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se marchaba, dejando a Andrew incómodamente parado en el vestíbulo.

—Mierda —murmuró Andrew—. Mierda.

A Tish también le gustaba Yuuri.

¡Maldita sea!

.

* * *

.

Resultó que Yuuri era fantástico en el beer pong.

Y aquello tampoco parecía estar relacionado a su nivel de sobriedad. Andrew observó fascinado cómo Yuuri bebía una pirámide entera en su ronda de práctica con Tish, y luego procedía a clavar cada uno de sus lanzamientos en una redención que tuvo a la mitad de fiesta reunidos alrededor de la mesa para animarlo. Sus ojos ya estaban ligeramente vidriosos para cuando establecieron una ronda en tiempo extra, y a pesar del extraño giro del destino que causó que Tish fallara su tiro, el nipón consiguió ganar frente a una multitud de aplausos. Todo eso en una ronda de práctica.

Andrew y Laura intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas. Con Yuuri y Tish en el mismo equipo… estaban muy, muy jodidos.

— ¡Vuelvan a preparar todo para la primera ronda! —gritó Tim, levantando su única copa en un brindis.

Ya que solo había cinco equipos, se decidió que, en lugar del tradicional torneo, utilizarían "Grand Prix Mierda", como Tim lo había llamado, para decidir cuál de los equipos avanzaba a la ronda final. Los equipos competirían entre sí, y los dos equipos que ganaran más rondas se enfrentarían una última vez para determinar al ganador.

—Lo que significa que tendremos que competir contra ellos —le susurró Laura a Andrew, observando con temor y asombro a Yuuri y a Tish, quienes reían juntos—. Probablemente dos veces.

Andrew se estremeció.

La primera ronda pasó rápidamente. Los otros tres equipos: Tim y Karen, y también dos equipos conformados por sus compañeros de universidad, no eran rivales para Andrew y Laura juntos ni para la letal combinación de la precisión de Tish y la alta tolerancia de alcohol de Yuuri. Para cuando llegaron a la ronda final, con Andrew y Laura enfrentándose contra Tish y Yuuri, ya todos estaban considerablemente mucho más borrachos que antes.

—Voy a patear tu trasero, Blumfeld —le dijo Andrew a su compañera de patinaje de forma mordaz mientras la pirámide final era apilada.

Tish bufó, inclinándose pesadamente sobre Yuuri. —En tus sueños, Newton —respondió ella, arrastrando las palabras.

Yuuri soltó unas risitas nerviosas, y Andrew casi tira su vaso al escucharlo. —Ya te vencimos una vez —comentó Yuuri, observando los ojos de Andrew profundamente. Este se sintió atraído inconscientemente hacia los ojos del nipón, como si fueran un magneto—. Tal vez simplemente debas rendirte.

—Mira quien sueña ahora —dijo Laura, pero sonó tan sin aliento como Andrew se sentía.

De repente se le ocurrió que estaban en desventaja, y no solo por las habilidades de Yuuri y Tish. Y ella también lo sabía, lo decía la presumida expresión en su rostro. Mierda, lo había hecho a propósito.

Tomó una respiración profunda y mantuvo sus ojos en la mesa, alejados de la hipnótica distracción que era Katsuki Yuuri mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. Podía hacer esto, sí que podía.

El juego progresó rápidamente. Por cada trago que Laura y él tomaban, Yuuri y Tish tomaban uno también. Andrew sentía que la habitación giraba suavemente, pero tenía práctica en mantener su mano estable cada vez que bebía. Podían ganar, claro que podían; solo tenía que enfocarse.

Un trago más. Si podía clavar este, Laura y él podrían borrar esa presumida sonrisa del rostro de Tish. La susodicha y Yuuri ya habían terminado con su pirámide, pero si lograba hacer bien esta jugada, todavía podían ganarles. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar el único vaso restante con ojo crítico, tratando de ignorar la forma en como Tish susurraba en el oído de Yuuri y como este soltaba risitas mientras miraba en su dirección.

—Andrew —le llamó Yuuri, su voz baja y seductora. A pesar de no querer, Andrew levantó la mirada, hipnotizado por aquella voz y su sonrisa—. 頑張って.

Andrew hizo su jugada, y falló.

— ¡NO! —gritó, y aun así su voz fue aplastada por el chillido de celebración de Tish. Sus piernas colapsaron bajo su peso y se dejó caer al suelo en vergüenza. Con suerte, este se abriría bajo él y lo tragaría entero, salvándolo de la vergüenza de haber perdido solo porque su crush le había batido las pestañas. Bueno, eso y porque le había hablado en otro idioma, lo cual era una forma muy efectiva de lograr que Andrew se perdiera por completo.

Parpadeó para aclarar su visión cuando una mano se presentó ante sus ojos. La tomó, para luego darse cuenta de que la mano ayudándolo a ponerse en pie no era de otro más que de Katsuki Yuuri.

—Lo siento —dijo Yuuri arrepentido. Estaba completamente desarreglado, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos estaban tan desenfocados que Andrew estaba sorprendido de que hubiera podido con todos esos shots—. Tish dijo que eso te distraería.

Por supuesto que había sido idea de ella. Andrew levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Tish, quien los observaba mientras aceptaba una bebida de Tim y asentía a lo que sea que este le estuviera diciendo. Ella miró en dirección de Andrew con los ojos entrecerrados, sin verse tan triunfante como él hubiera esperado. —Creo que eso cuenta como trampa —dijo Andrew, mirando a su compañera con el ceño fruncido. Se giró de nuevo hacia Yuuri y le dio lo que él esperaba fuera una sonrisa ganadora. Por lo menos su rostro ya estaba rojo por el alcohol, así que Yuuri probablemente no se daría cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando—. Para compensarlo ¿bailas conmigo?

El rostro de Yuuri se iluminó y asintió. Andrew lo guió hacia el salón en donde algunos de los invitados se encontraban ya enredados unos con otros. La iluminación era más tenue allí y creaba seductoras sombras sobre el rostro del nipón, resaltando gentilmente la curvatura de su cuerpo mientras este empezaba a moverse. Andrew tropezó con sus propios pies mientras se apresuraba a igualar el suave y vibrante movimiento de Yuuri.

Yuuri rio, tirando de las manos de Andrew para presionarlas contra su propia cintura al tiempo que elevaba los brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de su compañero. —No eres muy agraciado fuera del hielo ¿verdad? —murmuró con los ojos brillantes.

Andrew casi vuelve a tropezar. — ¿Crees que soy agraciado? —dijo en un balbuceo. Torpemente, intentó guiar a Yuuri al seductor ritmo de la música. Sus manos estaban sudando, y podía sentir cada movimiento de piel bajo la camiseta de su pareja de baile.

—Mm, a veces —dijo Yuuri, pasando a hacer un paso de rumba sin siquiera pensarlo, sus caderas moviéndose hipnotizantemente bajo las manos de Andrew. El muchacho tragó saliva y apretó su agarre. Nunca había visto a Yuuri tan suelto y relajado, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas en una forma que parecía haber sido inventada únicamente para volverlo loco—. Realizas tus lifts muy fácilmente, eres una buena pareja —continuó diciendo—. Siempre he admirado a los patinadores de pareja. Hacen lo mismo que los patinadores singles, pero añaden elevaciones, espirales de la muerte, y todo mientras están en perfecta sincronización con el otro…

Andrew subió su mano por un costado de Yuuri, y luego la bajó por su brazo, instándole a girar. —Te podría enseñar —dijo sin aliento—. Creo que serías bueno en ello.

Yuuri volvió a quedar frente a él, y esta vez estaban más cerca que antes, la pierna de este deslizándose entre las de Andrew para tener mejor agarre. Se rió, y Andrew pudo sentir el retumbar contra su pecho. —No soy nada especial —le dijo el nipón, casi al oído.

Andrew no podía respirar. Yuuri estaba presionado contra él, su nariz prácticamente rozando su mejilla mientras bailaban. Si levantaba la cabeza solo un poco, y se movió un par de centímetros hacia él, podría cerrar el espacio entre ellos y saborear la cerveza barata en los labios del nipón…

— ¿Les importa si me uno?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Tish estaba parada a menos de un brazo de distancia, su mirada fija en el rostro de Yuuri con una hambrienta expresión. Luchó contra la necesidad de tirar del nipón para acercarlo aún más ya que esto solo causará que se le lastimaran debido a lo cerca que este ya se encontraba.

Yuuri ni siquiera se inmutó ante la repentina intromisión. Se giró entre los brazos de Andrew, sus ojos medio cerrados mientras observaba a Tish de arriba a abajo. —Sí, me importa —le dijo petulantemente—. Pero te nos puedes unir si quieres.

Andrew mantuvo sus manos firmemente apretadas contra las caderas de Yuuri mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de su compañera. Esta levantó sus cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente si se iba a retirar. Le respondió con una media sonrisa. Si ella quería competir por Yuuri, entonces él sacaría todo su arsenal. Ni mierda iba a retirarse.

Yuuri todavía estaba bailando, moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras llevaba su mano hacia atrás para tomar el cuello de Andrew. Tish dudó solamente medio segundo antes de unirseles para bailar. Descansó sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Yuuri, un lugar conveniente en dónde podría pinchar el pecho de Andrew sin que Yuuri se enterara.

La música cambió en ese preciso momento, un sonido latino emergiendo implacablemente e invitándolos a moverse a su ritmo. Andrew casi tambalea, no muy seguro de quién debería ser quién guiará la danza. Pero Yuuri parecía perfectamente calmado, con una de sus manos aferrada a su cuello y la otra a la espalda de Tish. Volvió a mecer sus caderas, guiándolos a empezar un descoordinado cha-cha mientras se movía sensualmente contra ambos cuerpos. Tish captó rápidamente, y Andrew los siguió después, hasta que los tres se encontraron moviéndose como uno solo, presionados contra el otro.

Desde esa posición, el rostro de Andrew estaba prácticamente hundido entre el cabello de Yuuri. El suave y cítrico aroma, sumado al movimiento del cuerpo de Yuuri contra el suyo y el movimiento de los dedos de este sobre su cuello. Todo eso terminaría por volverlo loco. Casi no le importó que Tish también estuviera allí, teniendo tanta de la atención de Yuuri y de su sensual baile como él mismo. Casi. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban tan cerca que eventualmente una de sus manos había ido a parar a la cadera de Tish, justo debajo de dónde los dedos de Yuuri se encontraban aferrando a ambos.

Tish levantó su mirada hacia él. La estruendosa excitación en su vientre no disminuyó ante sus familiares ojos café. Es más, todo pareció encajar. Yuuri y Tish: ambos danzando junto a él; calientes, presionados contra sí, y hermosos.

Ah.

Andrew tomó una respiración profunda, cerró sus ojos, y continuó bailando.

.

* * *

.

Las cosas con Andrew se pusieron… raras después de las fiesta.

No era como que las cosas hubieran cambiado, al menos nada que Tish pudiera notar. Todavía patinaban de la misma forma, cotorreaban igual que siempre, y continuaban teniendo la misma relación basada en bromas. Por acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos mencionaba esa noche, y tampoco hablaban de Yuuri en lo absoluto. Así que todo era normal, excepto porque en realidad no era así.

Tish soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de atar sus botas. Era por esto que no había querido compartir a Yuuri en primer lugar. Ella y Andrew siempre habían tenido un gran compañerismo, y aún así, una noche donde bailaron ebrios y retosaron en oscuridad le había hecho replantearse todas las cosas. ¡Por un demonio! Apenas había notado a Andrew cuando Yuuri le dejó una marca de mordida en el cuello, o cuando pasó sus dedos entre sus piernas sin siquiera quitarle los pantalones, ni cuando este se vino por el toque de ambos. Tampoco era como que hubiera estado viendo lo que Andrew le hacía Yuuri, al menos no a propósito.

Mierda, qué desastre.

Se sentía mejor una vez que estaba en el hielo, patinando de forma ausente alrededor de la pista. Tenía el lugar para ella sola en estos momentos. Técnicamente, la pista ya estaba abierta para todos los miembros del Club, Pero la mayoría de los patinadores de Celestino tenía el día libre hoy, y se suponía que Andrew y la entrenadora Leslie no llegarían sino hasta dentro de media hora más.

Lo cual aparentemente no significaba nada para Andrew. Se mordió el labio cuando vio a su compañero amarrándose las botas detrás de la barrera. Ella había llegado temprano para poder tener un tiempo a solas sobre el hielo, y Andrew debía conocerla ya lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba eso.

Pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Andrew no entraba sólo a la pista. Estaba con Yuuri.

Aceleró la velocidad para encontrarse con ellos. ¿Quién necesitaba tiempo a solas cuándo Yuuri estaba allí?

— ¡Yuuri! —llamó ella, chocando a propósito contra el muchacho para poder enredar los brazos a su alrededor—. ¡Creí que hoy era tu día libre!

Notó que el rostro del nipón estaba profundamente rojo. Ella estaba segura de que Yuuri no era virgen antes de la fiesta, pero tal vez un trío rápido en la oscuridad había sido demasiado para él. Definitivamente fue la primera vez que ella había hecho algo así, y eso qué les llevaba dos años a los dos chicos.

—H-hola —dijo él—. Am, sí. Es el día libre de Celestino pero… um.

—Le iba a enseñar a Yuuri algunos movimientos del patinaje en parejas —intervino Andrew. También estaba sonrojado, pero sus ojos la analizaban agudamente. Esta era la primera vez que los tres que estaban juntos en la misma habitación desde la fiesta, y Tish ya no estaba segura de si continuaban compitiendo entre ellos. Ella no pensaba hacerse un lado, no ahora que ya conocía el sabor de Yuuri, pero tal vez el nipón esperaba que volvieran a compartir.

No que ella quisiera volver a hacerlo. Trabó su mandíbula, la competencia definitivamente continuaba.

— ¡Suena divertido! — dijo ella, inclinándose aún más contra Yuuri—. Aunque ¿no se vería raro con dos chicos? —enganchó su brazo al de Yuuri y lo arrastró hacia delante—. Vamos, podemos practicar los dos juntos y Andrew puede decirte qué hacer.

—E-está bien —dijo Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa.

Tish se aguantó las ganas de enseñarle la lengua a Andrew cuando Yuuri fue con ella hacia la pista de patinaje voluntariamente.

— ¿Qué haremos primero? —dijo ella—. ¿Lifts? ¿O quieres intentar un lanzamiento? Esos son mis favoritos.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Yuuri en un chillido. La aterrada expresión en su rostro era casi cómica—. No pue... no sé cómo lanzarte en el aire..

Tish movió su mano en un gesto despreocupado. —Lanzar es la parte sencilla, la atrapada es lo difícil —le dijo. Ella rió al ver su expresión de puro terror—. Okay, okay. Podemos tratar spins en pareja. Son muy similares a los pins en solitario, con la excepción de que debes prestar atención a tu contrapeso.

Lo guío para que realizaran un spin sentado y un layback spin con atrapada de pie, el mismo que Andrew y ella estaban usando para su programa corto de esta temporada. Andrew les daba indicaciones una que otra vez, primero haciendo la demostración con Tish un par de veces, antes de pasarsela a Yuuri. Era muy claro que el nipón nunca había hecho movimientos de pareja antes, pero ella sabía muy bien que este había tomado clases de baile de salón aparte de sus clases de ballet, y eso se notaba por la fuerza con la que sostenía su cintura.

— ¡Asombroso! —dijo ella cuando terminaron el spin. Los ojos de Yuuri se notaban brillantes y emocionados, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio recién realizado. Ambos habían dejado de moverse, pero la mano del nipón todavía continuaba sobre su cintura, aferrada ligeramente a la tela de su falda. Tish quiso besarlo desesperadamente—. ¿Qué tal si ahora hacemos un salto lanzado?

—Espera —dijo Andrew al tiempo que se acercaba patinando. Yuuri quitó su mano de la cintura de Tish inmediatamente. La chica fulminó a Andrew con la mirada porque aquella reacción había sido culpa suya—. ¿Por qué no mejor lanzo yo a Yuuri? Los saltos son algo que ya hace como patinador en solitario, pero la lanzada puede ser un poco problemática.

Ahora Tish prácticamente lo estaba matando con la mirada. Andrew tenía un punto, pero esa no era la razón por la que había sugerido aquello, y ella lo sabía. Él solamente quería tener la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre Yuuri. Imbécil.

— ¿Cuál es tu salto favorito? —continuó Andrew, al tiempo que le lanzaba una muy pequeña y apenas notable media sonrisa a su compañera.

—Am —dijo Yuuri, moviendo sus ojos del uno al otro—. El triple axel, supongo —el teléfono del muchacho timbró desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó, miró el mensaje que se mostraba en pantalla, y frunció el ceño—. Aunque, creo que me tengo que ir —dijo reclutante mente—. ¡Esto fue realmente divertido! Los veré otro rato, chicos.

— ¡Yuuri, espera! —soltó Tish de forma completamente involuntaria.

El muchacho se detuvo. — ¿Eh?

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. A la mierda la competencia pasiva agresiva que tenía con Andrew. Ya había probado a Yuuri, así que necesitaba saber si tenía oportunidad de tener el paquete completo.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar alguna vez?

— ¿Puedo llevarte a una cita?

Ella se congeló, y luego volteó lentamente para ver a su compañero, quién le había pedido a Yuuri que saliera con él al mismo tiempo que ella.

Yuuri aclaró su garganta y cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Toda la atención de Tish regresó a él de golpe y sintió cómo su corazón quería brincar de su pecho. No sabía qué haría si Yuuri escogía a Andrew sobre ella. Probablemente se echaría llorar con medio litro de Half Baked. Si Andrew podía robarle su crush, ella podía robarle su maldito helado.

—Y-yo —tartamudeó Yuuri, para luego brindarles una sonrisa de disculpa a ambos—. Me encantaría salir a cenar con ustedes, es sólo que no estoy seguro de… no quiero ser la tercera rueda en su cita —dijo—. No estoy aquí para entrometerme en la relación de ustedes dos.

Andrew, quién estaba a su lado, se ahogó con su saliva. Tish, por su parte, estaba teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial. —Nuestra…¿relación? —se escuchó así misma decir.

Yuuri rascó la parte trasera de su cuello —También lamento lo que pasó en la fiesta —les dijo—. Estoy seguro que no querían que un chico cualquiera se entrometieron en su tiempo juntos —se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡L-los veré después, chicos.

Se alejó patinando, dejando a Andrew y Tish solos, confundidos, y con el corazón roto.

.

* * *

.

Dos días después, Phichit los encontró observando melancólicamente hacia el hielo, en donde Yuuri se encontraba realizando figuras de ocho perfecta e inconscientemente. Notó la expresión en sus rostros y se desplomó en la banca junto a ellos mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.

—Diganmelo a mí —les dijo nostálgicamente.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor/a:**

 **Para aclarar, en mi cabeza Andrew y Tish eventualmente dejarán de ser tan testarudos y terminarán juntos, y en ese entonces Yuuri se sentirá terriblemente confundido porque él creía que ya eran pareja.**

 **Nota de traductora:**

 **Este capítulo siempre se me hizo increíble, pero un poco incómodo por el asunto del trío. Mientras lo traducía, entendí porque Yuuri creía que ellos dos eran pareja y porque no se dio cuenta que en realidad le estaban coqueteando los dos. Yo también lo hubiera creído XD**

 **Con la actitud de Andrew en la fiesta cada vez que Tish se acercaba a Yuuri, yo hubiera pensado que él estaba celoso por ella. No sé si es que yo soy tan alelada como Yuuri, pero entiendo porqué no se dio cuenta en este caso por lo menos. Eso sí, me encantaron las descripciones de cómo se sentían estos dos chicos con respecto a Yuuri. Describe los sentimientos de toda Yuuri fanGirl. Pero pobrecitos, en serio XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí, la cosa se pone más interesante más adelante. Y el siguiente en la lista de corazones rotos es Chris. Personalmente, mi favorito de esta historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejaron comentarios y dieron favorito al fic. Les recuerdo que pueden encontrar el enlace al fic original y el tumblr de la autora si van a mi perfil. FF no me deja ponerlo en los caps. Por favor, vayan denle amor a la autora, que se lo merece.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Chris

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de deathbycoldopen, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

 **Advertencia de Autor/a:**

Hay algunos saltos de tiempo en el capítulo. La primera parte sucede en 2008, cuando Yuuri tiene quince, luego salta a cuando tiene diecinueve y luego veinte. Haciendo que todo sea más confuso para todos, incluida yo. Por favor, disfruten la gloria que es Christophe Giacometti y su hermoso trasero.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Chris**

—Muchas personas esperan que ganes este fin de semana. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Chris le sonrió a la reportera con guiño de ojo. —Siento que no es tan emocionante como tener una hermosa mujer enfrente de mí —le dijo, bajando su tono de voz todo lo que pudo.

Escuchó el facepalm de su coach aún desde el otro lado de la habitación. Josef le había dicho repetidas veces que coquetear con personas que le doblaban su edad no era bueno para su imagen, teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía diecisiete años. Y no entendía porqué, la mayoría de los reporteros lo adoraban, considerando que todavía parecía que tenía 12. No podía esperar a por fin entrar a la categoría senior para que todos lo tomarán en serio y finalmente lo vieran como un adulto.

La reportera parecía debatirse entre sentirse incómoda o halagada. Eventualmente, decidió simplemente encontrarlo adorable. El suizo suspiró internamente. Sólo porque se veía como un niño no significaba que debía ser tratado como uno.

—Este es la última vez que competirás como Junior, ¿estás preocupado o emocionado por entrar a los seniors la próxima temporada?

—Estoy listo para patear traseros —dijo Chris placenteramente—, o también para perseguirlos, depende de cómo me sienta.

—El circuito de nivel senior es muy profundo. ¿Crees que lograrás que tus puntajes técnicos estén al nivel requerido antes de la Serie del Grand Prix?

—Es profundo, es cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que lograré estar a la medida —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Llegaré incluso más allá que solo estar preparado para la ocasión. Te sorprenderá lo grande que llegaré a ser —sabía muy bien lo mucho que tenía que trabajar, y no sólo para alcanzar el puntaje mínimo que había en nivel senior, sino para llegar mucho más arriba. Encaminado hacia la cima—. Me llevaré todas las medallas de oro cuando esté en el nivel senior. Nikiforov no sabrá que lo golpeó.

La reportera le sonrió condescendientemente. Ah, bueno. Nadie le creía cuando decía aquello, pero era cierto. Iba a vencer a la leyenda viviente de Rusia, sin importar si la gente estaba de su lado o no.

Eventualmente, Josef lo alejó de la reportera y lo guió hacia el lugar en donde debía realizar su práctica pública. La última antes de que los mundiales Junior finalmente comenzarán al día siguiente. Su último evento en la categoría Junior.

Se sentía lleno de nervios, pero no por la competencia, sino por el futuro. Los Mundiales Junior se sentían como un chiste en estos momentos. No había nadie aquí que pudiera desafiarlo en realidad. Aunque Crispino, el chico Italiano, podría ser un ligero desafío para él si se concentraba lo suficiente como para obtener unos buenos PCS, pero éste sólo tenía catorce años. Las posibilidades de que venciera a Chris eran ínfimas.

Dio unas vueltas alrededor de la pista para que sus patines se acostumbraron a ésta, y luego comenzó a practicar seriamente. Josef le dio un par de indicaciones, pero en su mayoría, la práctica fue únicamente para mantenerlo aclimatado y preparado para el programa corto del día de mañana, no para que sacara todas sus armas en este momento. Josef tenía una regla muy estricta de no dejar que Chris se cansara demasiado el día antes de la competencia.

—Repasemos la secuencia de pasos de tu programa corto —le dijo Josef—. Te has vuelto un poco flojo en lo referente tu trabajo de pies. Sólo porque no veas a nadie aquí cómo una verdadera amenaza no significa que…

—Okay, okay —suspiró Chris. no podía darse el lujo de ser flojo, lo sabía. No quería caer en aquel hábito justo antes de entrar a la categoría senior.

Se alejó de la baranda y comenzó a realizar la secuencia de pasos. Su tema de esta temporada era la inocencia, un tema contra el que había peleado con uñas y dientes. Eventualmente había tenido que ceder, y su coreógrafo le preparó un empalagoso programa con una canción que ya había odiado incluso antes de verse forzado a escuchar la una y otra vez. Para él era difícil colocarse en el estado mental necesario para patinar esa cosa como era debido, pero tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Viktor Nikiforov nunca tenía problemas para conectar con el personaje de sus programas, sin importar lo ridículo que fueran el tema la rutina, así que Chris no podía dejarse vencer por un dueto entre piano y violín que resultaba enfermizamente dulce.

A la mitad de su secuencia de pasos, el suizo levantó la mirada para observar la expresión de su entrenador, lo que inmediatamente causó que se chocara contra otro patinador

Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Logró sostenerse con una mano, pero el dolor continuaba palpitando en su trasero, y no en la forma divertida. Maldición.

—¿Chris, estás bien? —preguntó Josef al tiempo que se acercaba el patinando.

Asintió en respuesta al tiempo que parpadeaba rápidamente. Uno de sus lentes de contacto había sido forzado a moverse de su lugar, ocasionando que todo a su alrededor se viera doble y borroso.

Cerca de ellos, pudo escuchar a otro entrenador hablando rápidamente en japonés. Cuando sus lentes de contacto volvieron a colocarse en su lugar, vio que el otro patinador era el chico japonés: Kat...algo. El chico no parecía estar lastimado, sólo un poco atontado por el choque.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Chris en inglés.

El chico alejó la mirada de su entrenador para posarla sobre su persona. El muchacho era diminuto, con mejillas redondas y ojos aún más redondos, pero Chris creyó recordar que aquel patinador japonés no era mucho menor a él, tendría unos quince ó quizá dieciséis.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando por tanto tiempo que Chris se preguntó si siquiera sabía hablar inglés, ya que si no lo hacía , eso le dificultaría mucho las cosas porque lo único que Chris sabía decir en japonés era: "hola", "Gracias" y "¿ Te dolió cuando caíste del cielo?".

El entrenador del chico le dijo algo y éste soltó un chillido. —¡Lo siento! —tartamudeó. Entonces sí hablaba inglés, aún con el acento. El nipón se levantó sobre sus rodillas e inclinó la cabeza—. ¡Lo siento, no te vi! ¡lo siento!... ¿estás lastimado?

Chris se puso de pie .Su mano probablemente estaba lastimada por haber soportado la caída y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero ¿cuando no era así? —Estoy bien —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano al patinador más joven. El chico esperó un segundo, pero luego permitió que Chris lo ayudará a levantarse—. Fue mi culpa, no estaba prestando atención —el suizo analizó al joven patinador con la mirada—. Eres Katsake, ¿verdad?

—Katsuki Yuuri —le corrigió el niño, al tiempo que volvía a hacer una reverencia. Chris regresó a ver a su entrenador, quien lo observaba con impaciencia.

Chris entendió la indirecta rápidamente. Este chico obviamente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de la competencia, mucho más que Chris, quien sentía que podría patinar dormido y aún así ganaría el oro.

— ¡Buena suerte en el programa corto, Katsuki! —le dijo alegremente—. Te veré luego.

Se despidió con la mano y se alejó patinando, para ir donde Josef y dejar que este lo regañara. Le pareció que Katsuki se le había quedando viendo mientras se alejaba, pero no se giró a confirmarlo.

* * *

Cómo era de esperarse, Chris venció a todos en el programa corto. Su puntaje fue más bajo que el récord mundial Junior solamente por un punto- tan cerca, pero obviamente el récord de Nikiforov continuaba intocable aún tres años después. Pero de todos modos, eso no importa en esta competencia. El chico Crispino estaba unos buenos ocho puntos detrás de él, y su programa libre no tenía un valor base lo suficientemente alto como para superar al de Chris.

—Solamente tienes que patinar limpio —le dijo Josef mientras calentaba—. Sé que quieres romper el récord de Nikiforov, pero no quiero que te concentres demasiado en algo que probablemente no vas a lograr. Concéntrate en tu técnica.

Chris le hizo un puchero a su entrenador, levantándose de su split. —Entrenador, sabes que siempre lo hago mejor cuando tengo competencia real —se quejo—. Viste como todos patinaron ayer, el único rival que tengo actualmente es ese estúpido récord mundial.

Cerca de ellos, vio como el chico Crispino se sentaba con una clara rabia mandando de su cuerpo. Chris le guiño el ojo y luego regresó a ver a su entrenador.

Josef sacudió su cabeza. —Obsesionarte con ese récord no va ayudar a tu patinaje, Dreikäsehoch —he said—. Deja eso para el próximo año, cuando finalmente te encuentres compitiendo contra Nikiforov por un lugar en el podio.

Chris rodó sus ojos y abrió la boca para responder, cuando escuchó a alguien aclarando su garganta detrás de él. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Crispino, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada con toda la fuerza que un muchacho de catorce años podía reunir.

—Eres un idiota si piensas que realmente no tienes competencia aquí —le espetó en italiano—. Aún si yo no puedo vencerte, ese tipo sí que podría. —señaló con su pulgar a la televisión que estaba detrás de ellos, en la cual se mostraba al competidor que se encontraba patinando actualmente, y luego se marchó furioso.

Chris frunció el ceño y miró la TV. No creía que hubiera nadie que pudiera alcanzar su puntaje. Crispino probablemente sólo estaba intentando demostrar un punto. Las pocas veces que Chris lo había visto en competencia, le pareció que era del tipo de niño enojón, especialmente cuando la conversación trataba de su hermana. Tal vez sólo estaba enojado porque Chris solía coquetearle a su hermanita.

El patinador en la televisión clavó un perfecto triple axel, y Chris se vio forzado a reconsiderar.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó con la boca abierta.

—Yuuri Katsuki, creo —dijo Josef.

— ¿El chico con el que choqué en la práctica? —dijo Chris sorprendido. Katsuki nunca había dejado mucha impresión en él durante competiciones anteriores; pero a pesar de eso allí estaba: patinando hermosamente, clavando todos sus saltos, y ejecutando su secuencia de pasos con una musicalidad que dejaba a Chris bastante nervioso. ¿En donde había estado ese patinador ayer?

— ¿Cuál fue su puntaje en el corto? —preguntó con urgencia. El puntaje técnico de Katsuki ya había alcanzado al que se encontraba actualmente a la cabeza, y aún tenía tres pases de salto y un spin combinado que realizar. Si sus PCS eran tan buenos como él creía que serían, Katsuki podría romper aquel mismo récord sobre el cual Chris había puesto sus ojos desde hace ya un año. Y si su puntaje en el corto era lo suficientemente alto, entonces…

—60.78 —le dijo, leyendo la información desde su teléfono. El hombre se veía preocupado como nunca en todo el fin de semana, ni siquiera había tenido esa expresión al regañar a Chris por las cosas que hacía mal. El suizo regresó su mirada hacia la TV, en donde se veía a Katsuki terminando su último spin—. Punto y medio detrás de Crispino. Tienes ventaja, pero no mucha.

No la suficiente. Katsuki pareció perplejo cuando terminó el programa y la arena entera explotó en aplausos. Aún si rompía el récord o no, estaba tan cerca que Chris sintió como el sudor empezaba a bajar por el costado de su rostro. Sin importar lo que pasara después, Katsuki acababa de conseguirse un lugar en el podio.

Bueno. Chris había querido un rival, y definitivamente se consiguió uno.

Regresó a calentar y levantó la mirada cuando los puntajes de Katsuki fueron anunciados, sólo medio punto por debajo del récord de Nikiforov, y luego regresó a concentrarse en su preparación. No prestó mucha atención al programa libre de Crispino, sólo la suficiente para darse cuenta que el programa perfecto de Katsuki también le había afectado al patinador italiano. Era el último año de Chris en los Juniors, y ni muerto dejaría que le robaran la medalla de oro justo frente a sus ojos.

Salió al hielo justo cuando el puntaje de Crispino era anunciado. El italiano había quedado por debajo de Katsuki, obviamente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para unirse al japonés en el podio. Bronce o plata, aunque eso dependía de Chris.

Chris hizo un rápido circuito alrededor de la pista, disfrutando brevemente de los aplausos de la multitud. A diferencia de cuando fue el programa corto, la audiencia estaba ahora muy emocionada. Parecía que Katsuki tenía todos al borde de sus asientos.

Inclinó su cabeza y se preparó para su programa libre. Ahora tenía un objetivo claro, y no era solamente romper el invencible récord de Nikiforov, si no vencer el puntaje actual de una persona en particular. Si obtenía menos de 130 puntos en este programa, perdería ante un chico por el que nadie había apostado.

La música comenzó. Tomó una respiración profunda, y comenzó a moverse.

Ganó el oro por medio punto

* * *

 **(Cuatro años después)**

Chris se dejó caer contra las almohadas del hotel mientras navegaba ausentemente por Instagram. Sólo llevaba en Japón dos horas, la mayoría de ese tiempo habiendolo pasado en recoger su equipaje y salir aeropuerto, y ya estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

El problema era que no conocía a nadie en esta competencia. Normalmente le escribía a Víctor o a Javi, incluso a Mikhail, y persuadía todos o a uno de ellos a que lo acompañara a pasear por la ciudad. Pero Javi se había retirado de la Serie del Grand Prix y de seguro se retiraría por completo pese las protestas de que todavía podía continuar patinando; y ni Viktor ni Mikhail habían sido asignados al NHK Trophy este año.

Abrió su aplicación de mensajes y empezó a revisar entre los contactos. Ninguno de ellos estaba ni siquiera cerca de Japón, lo cual era bastante inconveniente. Decidió mejor enviarle un mensaje a Viktor, ignorando el hecho de que este probablemente ya se encontraba en práctica, preparándose para la final que sería en dos semanas.

 **Yo  
Viktor, entretenme porfavor. Estoy muriendo.**

Viktor no le respondió, lo cual hizo todo aún peor. A veces sentía como si tanto su amistad como su rivalidad fueran simplemente Chris intentando alcanzar a Viktor, en lugar de un mutuo respeto y competencia. Chris suspiró y lanzó su teléfono a la mesita de noche. Aquel sí que era un pensamiento deprimente.

Tal vez simplemente debería irse a dormir, tal como Josef indudablemente querría.

Y ese era un pensamiento aún mucho más deprimente

Suficiente de esto. Se sentó decidido y volvió a tomar su teléfono. No necesitaba tener otros patinadores junto a él para poder tener un poco de diversión antes de la competencia. Si ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible para salir con él, entonces simplemente tendría que ir solo. Tal vez incluso haría nuevos amigos. Siempre había amado el poder conocer gente nueva.

Se vistió rápidamente y se hizo camino hacia el bar del hotel. No era el mejor lugar para festejar, pero siempre había oportunidad de que algún otro de los patinadores o alguno de los amigables reporteros estuviera allí y quisiera salir con él a algún club. Podría incluso encontrarse con algún atractivo o atractiva fan, o dos; aunque eso siempre era un poco más peligroso. De cualquier forma, él había estado practicando sus piropos en japonés, y estaba decidido a al menos usar uno de ellos antes de que la noche terminara.

El bar se encontraba bastante lleno para hacer sitio costoso justo en medio del lobby del hotel. Chris vio a un par de patinadores entre la multitud, lo cual explicaría la cantidad de gente que había. El hotel estaba lleno de fans y de reporteros, la mayoría de los cuales no serían lo suficientemente aventureros como para salir de la comodidad del hotel. Se paseó por las mesas, guiñandole el ojo a unos cuantos fans que lo habían reconocido y lo saludaron. Tal vez se les uniría una vez que hubiera obtenido su trago y…

Olviden eso.

Casi tropieza con sus propios pies, demasiado ensimismado con el hombre sentado en el bar. Un hombre realmente hermoso.

Santa mierda.

El hombre se hallaba sentado en silencio, apartado de los bulliciosos extranjeros a su alrededor y bebiendo su trago en un pensativo silencio. Probablemente era un lugareño, o al menos mucho más lugareño que el resto de la multitud. ¿Un fal tal vez? O sólo un viajero que simplemente había ido a parar a ese hotel el fin de semana de una gran competencia internacional. No parecía ser alguien que había salido a festejar: su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, sus gafas escondían sus ojos parcialmente, y llevaba un suéter enorme y sin forma. Pero a pesar de eso, había un magnetismo puro en él, un tipo de atracción que era tanto indefinible como innegable. Chris no podía apartar la mirada.

Sonrío para sí mismo y se dirigió furtivamente a sentarse junto al hombre en el bar, aquel despampanante y hermoso hombre. Mantuvo su mirada al frente, a pesar de lo difícil que era, para llamar la atención del bartender —Un cosmo, s'il vous plaît —dijo arrastrando sus palabras con un guiño. Durante cualquier otra noche hubiera comenzado a coquetear con el bartender, ya que era muy bonito, y a veces un buen coqueteo le ganaba algunos descuentos; pero esta noche, se dio cuenta de que no quería ver a ninguna otra persona que no fuera el hombre sentado junto a él.

Le lanzó una mirada al susodicho. Desde esa distancia, el hombre era incluso más hermoso, aunque tal vez un poco más joven de lo que Chris había pensado. Sus ojos color chocolate y ámbar le eran hipnotizantes, aún cuando se encontraban firmemente pegados a su teléfono.

El bartender colocó su bebida en la barra. —Merci beaucoup —le dijo Chris, volviendo su voz lo más seductora que pudo al tiempo que le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito. Volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el hermoso hombre, pero mierda, este continuaba sin levantar la mirada. A veces el solo hablar francés le funcionaba, pero eso estaba lejos de ser la última carta bajo su manga- o de sus pantalones, dependiendo del caso.

Estiró la mano para tomar su bebida, un poco más de lo debido- perdiendo el equilibrio accidentalmente/a propósito para chocar contra el hermoso hombre y derramar la mitad de su carísimo trago sobre el suéter de este.

—Oh- je suis tellement désolé à ce sujet, ¡Lo siento! Gomen'nasai...no quise...

— ¡Lo siento!

Chris se detuvo con unas cuantas servilletas en sus manos que ya se encontraban extendidas hacia el hombre junto a él —¿Por qué te disculpas? —le preguntó—. Fue mi culpa.

El hombre se sonrojó, un lindo color rosa que lucía completamente delicioso en esas mejillas. —No, yo solo… ¡p-perdón! —bajó la mirada hacia su suéter y pasó la servilleta sobre el frente—. Quiero decir... está bien. Estas cosas pasan —su inglés era bastante bueno, apenas y sí tenía acento. ¿Estadounidense, entonces? No, lo que había en la pantalla de su teléfono definitivamente era japonés.

Bien. Eso significaba que podría practicar uno de sus nuevos piropos. —Déjame compensarte —ronroneó Chris mientras se acercaba aún más.

— ¿Ah? —dijo el hombre, todavía mirando su suéter con el ceño fruncido—. No eso no es necesario…

Chris ignoró sus palabras y simplemente se acercó aún más para susurrar calientemente al oído del hermoso hombre. —Poketto-ni futon-ga hait-teru, —murmuró.

Las manos del hombre, que se estaban moviendo en dirección de su rostro para quitarse las gafas, se detuvieron a medio camino. Se giró hacia Chris lentamente con una expresión que... no prometía mucho en realidad. Más que excitado, se veía confundido — Tú...¿ tienes un futón en el bolsillo? —le dijo, viéndose completamente perdido.

Oh, mierda. ¿Eso era lo que significaba?

Chris consiguió poner una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Strike uno contra googlear piropos en otros idiomas. Mierda, ¿cómo podía arreglar esto? Podría hacerlo parecer una broma, tal vez. Como si hubiera sido su intención que aquello sonara mal…

El hombre terminó de quitarse los anteojos y los agarró con el borde de su suéter; y de repente, Chris lo reconoció.

— ¿Yuuri Katsuki? —dijo incredulamente

El sonrojó de Yuuri se profundizó. —Am — dijo sin mirar a Chris. Se quitó el suéter, revelando la simple camiseta negra que llevaba debajo y que mostraba la impresionante curva de sus bíceps. Volvió a colocarse las gafas, se giró hacia Chris, y luego se congeló al verlo entero por primera vez en la noche—. ¿Christophe Giacometti? —balbuceó.

Chris sonrió. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuatro años? —le dijo. Se inclinó para besar las mejillas de Yuuri, actuando con mucha más familiaridad de la que usualmente usaría con un patinador no europeo, pero bueno. Yuuri se veía injustamente hermoso con sólo esa camiseta, y aquel sonrojo era demasiado como para poder resistirse.

—Ah, sí. Eso creo —dijo Yuuri, removiendose en su asiento.

—Desde que escalaste desde el fondo y casi me vences en los Junior Worlds, ¿no es cierto?

—No fue así —le corrigió Yuuri—. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes —todavía se veía avergonzado, casi nervioso. Y por extraño que pareciera, aquello hizo que Chris quisiera encontrar un reemplazo para el suéter y una manta para envolverlo, al mismo tiempo que también deseaba haber derramado suficiente líquido sobre el suéter de Yuuri para que se lo quitara y no pudiera volver a ponerselo. Era un pensamiento un poco más que repelente, considerando lo que recordaba acerca del pequeño muchacho de quince años que casi había sido un desafío para él.

—Estuviste a sólo un par de puntos de ganarme —le recordó Chris. Se sentó en el lugar junto a él, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su trago—. No puedo creer que no te haya reconocido, ciertamente has crecido bastante —arrastró sus ojos apreciativamente sobre el torso de Yuuri.

—Tú también —dijo el nipón con una ligera sonrisa—. Vi tu presentación que en el Skate America, tus programas han cambiado mucho desde nuestra época como Juniors.

Chris le guiñó el ojo —Sexy, ¿no? —dijo—. Comencé a practicar pole dance para poder expresar el sentimiento real en mi programa corto.

— ¿Pole dance? —dijo Yuuri en un tartamudeo—. ¿Es...es divertido?

Chris inclinó su cabeza de modo que pudiera observar a Yuuri a través de sus pestañas —Es bastante placentero —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —le preguntó Chris, terminando su bebida—. No te vi en ninguno de los otros eventos del Grand Prix.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza. —No, mis puntajes no fueron lo suficientemente altos —le dijo—. La única razón por la que fui invitado al NHK Trophy es que la JSF quería más patinadores japoneses aquí, y Oda Nobunari ya había sido asignado a otros eventos.

Chris frunció el ceño. Es verdad que no seguía la carrera de Yuuri en los seniors, pero el nipón había sido muy, muy bueno cuando se enfrentaron en los mundiales Junior. Además estaba muy seguro de que Yuuri había ganado el oro en los mundiales Junior sólo unos años después, entonces ¿por qué un patinador tan bueno como él se encontraba aquí solamente por invitación de su federación?

—Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí de todos modos —le dijo, sacando el pensamiento de su cabeza. No cualquiera era capaz de hacer la transición de Junior a Senior tan sencillamente como él—. No conozco a nadie aquí, así que estaba apunto de morir del aburrimiento. ¿Crees que puedas pensar en alguna actividad mucho más emocionante?

Yuuri empezó a juguetear con el popote, sus ojos gachos. —Dudo ser capaz de ayudarte con eso —dijo apenado—. Soy una persona muy aburrida.

Chris arrastró sus ojos sobre la silueta de Yuuri, fijándose en la forma en que sus labios se envolvían alrededor del popote. —Para nada, querido —le dijo sinceramente.

Yuuri se veía confundido de nuevo. Aquello no fue exactamente alentador, pero Chris jamás había sido del tipo que se rindiera sin antes dar pelea. Especialmente si el premio era tan exquisito.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo antes de siquiera poder decir la más perfecta línea, esta vez en inglés- para conseguir que Yuuri katsuki saltara a su cama. Lo sacó y frunció el ceño, Viktor finalmente había respondido a su mensaje de texto con un video. Por el thumbnail, parecía que el video había sido tomado mientras se encontraba en medio de la práctica.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Yuuri—. Un amigo me envió un video... —presionó play y luego soltó un gruñido.

Viktor estaba patinando el programa corto de Chris. El suizo gruñó de nuevo cuando Viktor, sin esfuerzo alguno, cambió lo que debía hacer un triple flip a un cuádruple flip y lo combinó sin problemas con una secuencia de pasos que a Chris le llevó tres semanas y cuatro sesiones de pool dance el poder perfeccionarla.

Viktor terminó allí su rutina, sin siquiera molestarse en realizar el último spin y pase de salto. Patinó hacia la cámara con una presumida sonrisa en su rostro y le guiñó el ojo. — ¡Nos vemos en el GPF! —dijo alegremente, y después de eso el video se detuvo.

—Qué imbécil —murmuró Chris. Le mandó una enojada respuesta que consistía principalmente en el emoji que mostraba el dedo de enmedio y sus groserías favoritas en francés y ruso.

— ¿Tú... eres amigo de Viktor Nikiforov?

Chris levantó la mirada. Yuuri no se encontraba observandolo a él, sino que miraba con ojos muy amplios a la pantalla en donde el thumbnail de Viktor guiñandole a la cámara todavía era visible. Nuevamente se encontraba sonrojado, esta vez no se veía ni de cerca tan confundido y nervioso como había estado mientras Chris coqueteaba con él, y mordía su labio en la más pura imagen de excitación que Chris había visto.

Oh.

Chris tragó el extraño surgir de amargos celos que subió por su garganta. Él y Viktor ya eran rivales en el hielo, así que también podrían ser rivales en cuanto a ganar la atención de Yuuri. Y por ahora, aquello significaba que podía disfrutar del reflejo de la atracción en el rostro del nipón, la forma en que sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y como su mandíbula se apretaba.

—Por supuesto —dijo Chris con ligereza—. Él es la única persona que puede desafiarme, y lo mismo soy yo para él —no mencionó que nunca había sido capaz de arrebatarle el oro al ruso. Aún. No aún—. Somos muy buenos amigos.

Yuuri se veía deslumbrado. Chris se tomó un momento para sentirse mal por él, una vez él también había sentido lo mismo por Viktor. Pero a pesar de que el ruso se sentía completamente complacido con sus fans, siempre había sido un poco inalcanzable, siempre con su atención en el hielo más que sobre cualquier persona. Chris había desistido rápidamente de su pequeño sueño y decidió quedarse con la amistosa rivalidad, pero la mirada en el rostro de Yuuri daba entender que eso sería un poco difícil para él.

Bueno, Chris estaría mucho más que contento de consolarlo cuando éste se diera cuenta de que la verdadera devoción de Viktor se encontraba únicamente sobre el hielo. Puede que le doliera el estar siempre detrás de Viktor, siendo amante de sus sobras, pero Yuuri era especial. Chris apenas lo conocía, pero podía ver eso.

— ¿Cómo es él? —preguntó Yuuri entusiastamente, todo su nerviosismo anterior desapareciendo por completo.

Chris tragó. Sin importar lo bien que Yuuri se veía con un sonrojo avergonzado, con sus ojos brillantes y el rojo que se formaba bajo el labio que se encontraba mordiendo se veía incluso mucho mejor. —Oh —dijo Chris—. En un adicto a la cámara, drama queen, un imbécil competitivo, técnicamente es todo lo que pensarías que es de acuerdo a sus entrevistas. Es probablemente la persona más ridícula que he conocido en la vida, así que es bastante divertido salir con él.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Yuuri al tiempo que se acercaba más hacia él.

Chris dudó. Por un lado, hablar de su mejor amigo con el chico al que estaba tratando de seducir no era una buena idea. Pero por otro lado, estaba muy seguro de que esta era la primera vez en toda la noche en la que tenía la completa atención del nipón, y estaba decidido a sacar provecho de ello. —Oh, sí. —dijo Chris. Él también se inclinó, pretendiendo que compartían algún tipo de secreto. Aunque el hecho de que Viktor viviera en su mundo de fantasía y que metiera a todo el mundo dentro no era un secreto, pero Yuuri aparentemente no lo sabía. — ¿Te enteraste de esa vez en la que fue arrestado por indecencia pública?

No se sintió para nada sorprendido cuando vio que Yuuri asentía. A pesar de que los cargos habían sido eliminados, todos en el mundo del patinaje se habían enterado de aquella situación. Para su molestia, a la mayoría de los tabloides les pareció más gracioso que escandaloso. Chris estaba convencido de que Viktor podría matar a alguien y el mundo lo perdonaría inmediatamente.

—De lo que no te enteraste, es de que estábamos los dos desnudos —dijo Chris al tiempo que meneaba la cejas—. Durante la Rostelecom Cup...

Yuuri quedó prendado a cada una de sus palabras mientras contaba la historia de cómo Viktor se había: emborrachado, discutido con otro tipo acerca de quién podría resistir mejor el frío, desnudado, y visitado la mayor cantidad de lugares principales en Moscú. Chris aún se preguntaba cómo no había terminado completamente congelado. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo Viktor había logrado salir bien librado y sin cargos por nadar en la fuente Druzhba Narodov, y ni hablar de los cargos por indecencia pública, simplemente había estado complacido de que este hubiera decidido volverse a poner el abrigo justo en el momento que la policía llegó.

—Lo último que vi, fue a Víctor desmayado sobre el hombro de un policía mientras era arrastrado hacia el auto —terminó de contar—. Y lo gracioso del asunto es que estaba esperando que me llamara día siguiente y me gritara por haberlo animado a desnudarse, pero en lugar de eso, ¡cuando me llamó, lo que hizo fue preguntarme que cuándo quería volver a salir de fiesta!

Yuuri estalló en carcajadas. Chris se encontró hipnotizado por la sonrisa en sus labios. Quiso atrapar esa sonrisa entre sus labios con desesperación, y arrancar de su garganta sonidos mucho menos inocentes que aquella risa.

— ¡Suena a que fue divertido! —dijo Yuuri con los ojos brillantes—. Desearía tener la confianza para hacer algo así.

Chris elevó las cejas. Miles de respuestas acerca de cómo podrían desnudarse en este mismo instante se colocaron en la punta de su lengua, ahogándose entre ellas de modo que no pudo mencionar ni siquiera una.

Yuuri se percató demasiado rápido de lo que había salido de lo su boca. — ¡Oh! ¡N-no lo de ser arrestado o andar desnudo por allí! —dijo tartamudeando—. Solo...ah. Dejarse llevar y divertirse ¿supongo? Siempre me preocupo demasiado por lo que otras personas puedan pensar.

— ¿No te estás divirtiendo conmigo en estos momentos? —dijo Chris con un puchero. Se acercó más y colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Yuuri, haciendo que su voz sonará lo más seductora posible. Para la mayoría de personas, aquello era suficiente para hacer que se corrieran—. Nos podríamos dejar llevar juntos, si lo deseas —murmuró en el oído de Yuuri—. Solicité de forma especial una habitación a prueba de ruidos arriba, así que podrías dejarte llevar tan ruidosamente como desees.

La pierna del nipón se sacudió violentamente bajo su mano — ¡C-Chris! —dijo con un chillido—. ¡Eso no...yo no quise decir eso! —se alejó, deslizándose fuera de la barra de bebidas para poder alejarse por completo. —Y-yo debería ir a la cama, a dormir, um. Tengo que estar en mi mejor condición para la... la competencia —casi se choca contra el hombre que se encontraba detrás de él en su apuro por alejarse.

Chris rio, a pesar del tirón de decepción que dolía en su pecho. —Por supuesto —le dijo—. Ve y ten tu sueño de belleza. Te veré mañana, Yuuri —le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso. El rostro del nipón estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

—S-sí, claro —le dijo—. ¡Buenas noches!

Chris observó lo observó alejarse tropezando con una coqueta sonrisa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el muchacho desapareció en el camino hacia el lobby del hotel, dejó que aquella sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro y fuera reemplazada con un amargado ceño fruncido.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué estaba decepcionado. No era como si fuera la primera vez que fallaba en seducir a alguien, ni siquiera era la primera vez que fallaba en seducir a alguien porque dicha persona estaba medio enamorada de Viktor. Pero a pesar de eso, esta vez le había dolido mucho más que las anteriores. Por supuesto, Yuuri era hermoso, pero también lo eran muchas otras personas con las que tenía mejor oportunidad. Hay muchos peces en el mar, y todo eso.

Suspiró y le hizo un gesto al bartender para llamar su atención. Sí se iba a sentir como mierda porque Yuuri no quiso acostarse con él, entonces sería mejor que estuviera completamente borracho; y con suerte, encontraría otra hermosa persona con la cual pasar su tiempo.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en Yuuri Katsuki.

No era algo constante, como las comedias románticas lo hacían parecer. No era que se pasara cada segundo del día en la luna mientras pensaba en la sonrisa de Yuuri y en su sonrojo, tampoco rememoraba su conversación cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Era sólo que cada cierto tiempo, mientras se encontraba patinando, haciendo la cena, o charlando con algún fan, era golpeado por su recuerdo y un nostálgico deseo de volverlo a ver, incluso volvía a revivir el toque de rechazo que sintió cuando de Yuuri se marchó.

Era ridículo.

Tal vez sería porque el nipón le había dicho que no, el desafío de querer a alguien que no le correspondía. Pero en realidad eso no tenía sentido. Chris había sido rechazado varias veces, y nunca se había encontrado pensando distraídamente en lo qué pensarían aquellas personas acerca de sus presentaciones, si acaso los volvería a ver o qué les diría si así era.

Ridículo.

Cada vez que se daba cuenta que sus pensamientos volvían a inclinarse hacia Yuuri, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para eliminarlos. Lo menos que necesitaba, era que este estúpido crush lo estuviera distrayendo cuando tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Como patear el trasero de Viktor para probarle al mundo, y a un patinador japonés en particular, que él era tan bueno - e incluso mejor- que aquel presumido bastardo ruso.

Honestamente pensaba que le estaba yendo muy bien en el asunto. Claro, los pensamientos acerca de Yuuri continuaban volviendo, pero no se perdía en ellos. Decidió lanzarse de lleno al entrenamiento, esta vez mucho más intensamente que en mucho tiempo. Intencionalmente, escogió no ver las Nacionales Japonesas a pesar de haber abierto una pestaña especialmente para eso en su computadora. Pero sí vio el campeonato de los cuatro continentes -con la herida de haber perdido nuevamente contra Víctor todavía fresca- pero fue únicamente por cuestiones informativas, para mantener un ojo sobre la competencia. Y había mantenido su atención fija en el japonés que nadie creía que podía ganar...bueno, aquel patinador japonés había estado a punto de arrebatarle la medalla de oro a Cao Bin, así que su atención había estado justificada.

Claramente la única razón por la que estaba emocionado por los mundiales era por la oportunidad que tendría de vencer a Viktor. Para nada tenía que ver con el hecho de volver a ver a Yuuri Katsuki.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento hasta el programa corto. Saludo a Yuuri con gesto mediante un gesto con la mano cuando se encontraron en los pasillos, ya que obviamente no necesitaba ser maleducado, y se colocó en frente de uno de los TVs para observar la competencia justo a tiempo para verlo patinar, lo cual fue obviamente una coincidencia. Incluso se felicitó a sí mismo cuando solamente se quedó mirando el trasero de Yuuri por medio segundo antes de poner completa atención a la técnica del susodicho.

Pero al segundo siguiente, olvidó por completo la resolución que tenía acerca de evadir por completo los pensamientos de Yuuri Katsuki como hombre. Porque en este mismo instante, lo único que quería hacer era protegerlo.

Yuuri se estaba destrozando por completo.

Se cayó en dos de sus tres pases de salto, apestar del perfecto triple axel que había realizado al inicio del programa. Su primera caída, causada por un tobillo virado durante el primer salto de su combinación, fue lo suficientemente mala como para que no pudiera terminarla y tropezara con sus propios pies, para luego realizar un último y medio perezosa spin combinado antes de que rutina terminara con una desganada posición.

El modo en que la cámara se fijó durante el "kiss and cry" se sintió invasivo, ya que mostraba detalle como las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Chris apretó sus puños, deseando poder ir allí y hablarle al camarógrafo, forzarlo a alejarse de modo que el resto de las personas no pudieran presenciar el obvio dolor de Yuuri. Deseó poder enredar sus brazos alrededor del nipón y sostenerlo hasta que las lágrimas se detuvieran, de modo que este pudiera sonreír porque esto era sólo una competencia, un momento de dolor por el que cada patinador había pasado, y Yuuri saldría de esto siendo mucho más brillante y hermoso de lo que nunca…

Merde. Aparentemente, no había superado a Yuuri como había pensado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo como para preocuparse por ello. Su grupo salía justo después del de Yuuri y él era el primero en patinar. Se enfocó en su patinaje durante el calentamiento, dejando que los largos meses de entrenamiento se encargaran de las partes de su cerebro que no lograban enfocarse. Pero no se podía permitir el estar distraído, no cuando Viktor se encontraba calentando solamente a unos metros de distancia, viéndose aún más pulido que en el Campeonato Europeo.

El resto de los programas cortos pasaron como un borrón. Lo hizo bien en su propia presentación, no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, pero sí fue lo suficientemente bueno como para superar a Viktor. El ruso ni siquiera había logrado el primer lugar en los programas cortos, aunque en estos momentos le parecía que lo había hecho a propósito, sólo para hacer las cosas mucho más interesantes cuando finalmente ganara el oro. Imbécil.

Se permitió relajarse a medida que la multitud se empezaba a dispersar, y el zamboni lentamente se hacía camino hacia la pista. Un día entero separaba la competencia del día de hoy y el programa libre, tiempo suficiente para poder respirar por un momento y analizar algunas cosas.

O…

— ¡Yuuri! —llamó al notar el familiar desordenado cabello negro y las gruesas gafas azules de la persona parada junto a la puerta, totalmente fuera de la vista de los reporteros que aún se encontraban amontonados cerca de la misma.

Yuuri se encogió aún más. El corazón de Chris dolió por él aún más que durante aquel desastroso programa corto. Era difícil olvidar una presentación como aquella, y aquí, Yuuri ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de redimirse en el programa libre.

—H-hola Chris —le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Chris se apresuró hasta llegar a él. Estaba determinado ahora: necesitaba hacer que el nipón volviera a sonreír, aún si era sólo por un segundo. Que lo partiera un rayo si permitía que Yuuri se dejara hundir por sus errores.

—Yuuuuri —ronroneó mientras se acercaba, pensando rápido. Yuuri creía que los piropos japoneses eran graciosos ¿verdad? Aclaró su garganta—. Boku-wa aisu kurimu-o issho-ni taberu hito-ga inai-no. —envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura del nipón, dejando que su mano colgara justo encima de la curva de su trasero.

Yuuri lo miró parpadeando. Sus ojos estaban todavía rojos e hinchados, y su rostro manchado por el llanto. — ¿Qué? — le dijo, y milagrosamente, sonrío. Fue una sonrisa acuosa y dudosa, pero al menos era algo. Chris lo había hecho sonreír, aún en un momento como éste—. ¿ De dónde diablos sacas esas líneas?

—Internet —dijo Chris con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que significa?

—Um...¿Que no tienes a nadie con quien compartir un helado? —dijo Yuuri—. Espera ¿Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que significan antes de lanzarlas a cualquier extraño? —su sonrisa creció, una sonrisa incrédula pero real.

—Creo que el Website tenía traducciones, pero las olvidé —dijo Chris—. Aunque esa me gusta. No tengo a nadie con quien compartir helado, a menos que te apetezca unirte —y sin poderlo evitar, bajó su mano para agarrar el perfecto trasero del nipón.

Yuuri soltó un chillido y se alejó, pero lo hizo riéndo. El corazón de Chris se sentía demasiado grande para su pecho — ¡Chris! —protestó Yuuri, quitando su mano—. Deja de hacer eso. Además, no puedo comer helado; soy intolerante a la lactosa. Y tampoco es parte de mi dieta especializada.

—Vamos, cheri. Es el final de la temporada —le dijo Chris sin pensar—. No hay nada de malo en ceder un poco.

Oh, no. Vio el momento exacto en que sus palabras le recordaron al nipón lo que había sucedido. Scheisse, eso era lo opuesto lo que había querido. Dios, era un imbécil

—Yuuri... —comenzó a decir, tratando de pensar desesperadamente en una forma de dar marcha atrás.

—Está bien —lo interrumpió Yuuri. Su sonrisa viéndose ahora llena de dolor—. Deberías ir a disfrutar, te lo mereces. Iré a buscar a mi entrenador. Con tu permiso.

Se apresuró a marcharse antes de que Chris pudiera decir otra palabra.

* * *

Había una pareja compartiendo sundae de crema en la mesa que se encontraba directamente en la línea de visión de Chris. Intentó no mirarlos, Pero se le hizo casi imposible al ver cómo continuaban susurrandose el uno al otro y alimentándose entre ellos con cucharas llenas de helado. Estaba muy seguro de que incluso estaban jugando con sus pies debajo de la mesa.

Era asqueroso.

—Tu helado se está derritiendo.

Chris dió un brinco. Viktor solo lo miró con las cejas levantadas, habiendo ya terminado la mitad de su helado de cono. Chris bajó la mirada, y si - en efecto-, había un camino grumoso bajando por su mano. Una considerable cantidad se encontraba ya formando una pequeña piscina en la mesa sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. —Mierda —murmuró, tomando luego una gran cantidad de servilletas para limpiar el desastre.

Viktor lamió su helado perezosamente, y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Venir por helado fue tu idea —le dijo—. ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te preocupa que Josef se entere y te mate?

Chris fulminó con la mirada al imbécil de su amigo. —Yakov te matará también —señaló—, él siempre se enoja mucho más que Josef.

Viktor se encogió de hombros —Yakov siempre me grita de todos modos —le dijo—. Pero mientras continúe llenándolo de medallas de oro, no puede hacer nada al respecto —arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas—. ¿Para eso me invitaste, para hacerme que romper mi dieta? ¿Ahora te dedicas a sabotear?

Chris suspiró. Normalmente esta era el tipo de juguetona competitividad que disfrutaba. Pero ahora mismo… el invitar a Viktor a que fueran por helado había sido una mala idea. Debió simplemente haberse retirado a su habitación de hotel porque ahora no solamente se veía forzado observar a aquella enfermizamente romántica pareja haciendo exactamente lo que él había querido hacer con Yuuri, sino que ahora estaba haciendo confrontado por la única persona a la que Yuuri muy probablemente no hubiera rechazado.

Viktor se inclinó hacia delante. —En serio Chris ¿Qué está sucediéndote? —le dijo—. Parece como si alguien hubiera pateado un cachorrito justo enfrente de ti.

—Es solo que... —comenzó a decir, pero luego se detuvo. Viktor y él eran amigos, eso era cierto, pero no eran exactamente confidentes. El ruso nunca le contaba nada de su vida personal, por lo que no estaba seguro de si debería compartir la suya.

— ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón? —preguntó Viktor distraídamente mientras jugaba con una de las servilletas sin usar y empezaba a darle la forma de una galleta de la fortuna. Levantó su mirada hacia Chris, y algo en el rostro de este hizo que se detuviera. Una sonrisa apareció a través de su rostro, denotando su obvio deleite—. Espera ¿tengo razón? ¿Chris, estás enamorado?

—Cállate —murmuró Chris al tiempo que se hundía más en su asiento.

— ¡Lo estás! ¿Quién es? ¿Otro patinador? ¿Un reportero? No es Josef ¿verdad? —Viktor se detuvo, mirando alrededor de la heladería—. Espera ¿soy yo? —le dijo, y su sonrisa decayó un poco. Se recobró rápidamente, y lanzó a su amigo un coqueto guiño—. Vaya, Chris; ya sabes que todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo…

—No eres tú —le dijo Chris con una mirada matadora. La sonrisa de Viktor se volvió un poco más genuina al oír sus palabras, lo cual irritó tanto al suizo como la broma anterior. Si Viktor se lo pedía, Chris saltaría en una cama con él sin siquiera pensarlo, y le enervaba que el ruso lo supiera—. Y no es divertido, es horrible.

Nada en la expresión de Vikor reflejaba simpatía. —Difiero, a mí me parece muy divertido —le dijo.

—Solo porque tú nunca has tenido una relación duradera —refunfuñó Chris.

Si no lo conociera mejor, Chris diría que Viktor se había retraído ante sus palabras. Pero el ruso era perfectamente feliz con simplemente usar a las personas y luego desecharlas, entregando su amor únicamente al hielo, por lo cual era obvio que encontrara el problema del suizo algo divertido. Jamás sería tan estúpido como para enamorarse de alguien. Especialmente alguien tan perfecto y aparentemente inalcanzable como lo era Yuuri Katsuki.

—Mm, tienes razón —le dijo Viktor, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios como si aquello fuera una gran revelación—. Y eso ciertamente me da ventaja ¿no crees?

—No es como si yo hubiera pedido que esto pasara —dijo Chris con un suspiro—. Creo que si aunque sea pudiera follarlo, podría sacarlo de mi sistema; pero no parece interesado.

— ¿Lo conozco? tal vez podría hablar con él por ti. Ya sabes, jugar a ser el casamentero. ¡Podría ser divertido!

Chris se congeló. Recordó la forma en la que Yuuri se iluminaba cuando Chris mencionaba a Viktor, y el hecho de que hubieran elementos muy claros del patinaje de Viktor reflejados en cada uno de los programas del nipón. Viktor nunca se interesó por nadie, a pesar de que todos se lanzaran a sus pies -así que tal vez si Viktor rechazaba a Yuuri- Chris podría tener una mejor oportunidad. Pero aún así… había una parte en él que no quería que Viktor se acercara a Yuuri. Podía competir con el concepto de Viktor- Dios sabe que ya lo había hecho antes- pero ¿ qué tal si Viktor llegaba interesarse en Yuuri?

Ridículo. El ruso nunca haría eso, no a sí mismo, y no se lo haría Chris.

—Um —le dijo—. Es… Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor soltó un murmullo, su rostro en blanco. — ¿Y ese cuál es?

Chris levantó sus cejas. — ¿El patinador japonés? —le dijo. ¿Cómo era posible que Viktor ni siquiera supiera quién era Yuuri? —. Ganó el oro en los Cuatro Continentes este año ¿realmente no sabes quién es? —el bastardo arrogante ni siquiera prestaba atención a su competencia. Chris estaba seguro de que en un año o dos, si Yuuri patinaba un programa limpio, podría vencerlos ambos -y Viktor ni siquiera sabría quién es.

Viktor se encogió de hombros. —No me suena —le dijo despreocupadamente—. ¿Es bueno, entonces?

—Sí y no —dijo Chris honestamente. Pensó en expresión de Yuuri durante el "Kiss and Cry" de ese día y se encogió—. Es inconsistente en su mayoría. Pero cuando su switch está encendido, nos podría poner en peligro ambos.

— ¿Es atractivo? —Viktor sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y empezó a escribir en la barra de búsqueda.

—En extremo —dijo Chris. La palabra "atractivo" ni siquiera era suficiente. Objectivamente, él sabía que en el mundo habían personas muchísimo mejor parecidas. Pero cuando Yuuri estaba en habitación, el brillo de su alma era demasiado como para apartar la mirada.

Dios, se estaba volviendo patético.

Viktor frunció el ceño al mirar su teléfono. Chris escuchó la música del programa corto de Yuuri y tragó saliva. Viktor sólo estaba jugando a ser casamentero, eso era todo. Si Chris le pedía que se alejara, éste lo haría, no habría ningún daño.

—Su técnica de salto es terrible —comentó Viktor—. Me sorprende que no se haya lesionado más seriamente en ese triple flip. ¿Supongo que no logró pasar a la etapa del programa libre? —Chris sacudió la cabeza en silencio—. ¿Este es el chico que piensas que podría vencernos a ambos? —preguntó Viktor cos sus cejas levantadas.

—Observa su programa libre de los Cuatro Continentes —espetó Chris. El tener a Viktor Nikiforov subestimando a Yuuri por un programa corto que le había salido mal se sentía mucho más personal que antes. Yuuri se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Su propio teléfono timbró al tiempo que la música del programa libre de Yuuri empezaba a sonar. Bajó la mirada e hizo una mueca, Josef no estaba feliz con su desaparición.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo, poniéndose de pie. Tiró a la basura su helado casi completamente derretido y limpió su mano lo mejor que pudo—. Te veré en el hielo, Nikiforov.

Viktor asintió ausentemente y con sus ojos todavía fijos en el teléfono. Chris esperó un segundo más, sintiendo como un estremecimiento de inquietud lo enfriaba más que el mismo helado. Eventualmente, se forzó a marcharse sin regresar a ver a Viktor, quién con los ojos entrecerrados se encontraba todavía observando a Yuuri patinar.

* * *

El verano vino y se fue, y así empezó la nueva temporada.

Una nueva temporada, un nuevo Christophe Giacometti, y una nueva determinación. El año pasado, durante el Mundial, aprendió una lección: si iba a estar patéticamente enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki, entonces pelearía con todo lo que tuviera para tenerlo. Si Yuuri iba a hacerse el difícil, entonces Chris sólo tendría que intentar mucho más intensamente. Su trasero era demasiado glorioso como para hacer las cosas a medias. Romance incluido.

Así que, obviamente, una íntima noche en París se prestaba para la ocasión.

Tomó una respiración profunda, esperando a calmar el acelerada latido de su corazón, pero no ayudó. Su mirada continuaba regresando hacia las puertas a pesar de que sabía de que todavía faltaba un poco más de un minuto para que Yuuri llegara. Sí que era patético. Se suponía que era bueno con la seducción. Antes de Yuuri, todo lo que habría tenido que hacer era batear las pestañas y ya habría una línea de personas suplicando por acostarse con él. Y ahora, era él quien suplicaba.

Un minuto pasó, y vio a Yuuri escabulléndose entre la multitud de fans que caminaban alrededor de la pista. No se veía exactamente relajado, pero ni de cerca tan estresado como Chris lo había visto en el pasado, a parte de los posts de Phichit en Instagram. De acuerdo a los videos de Phichit y sus copiosos selfies, Yuuri tenía la vista fija en la final. Había sido enviado al Trophée de France y le habían vuelto a invitar al NHK Trophy, y por lo que Chris había visto, los programas que el nipón tenía este año lo impulsaban a trabajar al borde de sus capacidades. Esta sería una temporada interesante.

— ¡Yuuri! —le llamó.

Como siempre, Yuuri se vio sorprendido por haber sido notado.

— ¡Chris, hola! —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole. El corazón de Chris casi se paraliza. Patético. — ¿Tienes más piropos malos para mí?

Chris sacudió su cabeza. —No esta vez —le dijo con seriedad. Empezó a caminar junto a Yuuri, abrió su boca y… ningún sonido salió. Su garganta estaba tan seca que apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. Tragó saliva. —Yuuri… después de la competencia…. ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?

Chris no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera durante la primera competencia que tuvo como novicio.

Yuuri elevó sus cejas con sorpresa. — ¡O-oh! —le dijo, adorable como siempre, y completamente inconsciente de los nervios que ardían en el corazón de Chris— ¡Está bien!

¿Está bien?

Está bien. ¡Le dijo que bien! Chris creyó que podría tener un paro cardiaco por la felicidad.

—Grandioso —le dijo, incapaz de contener su sonrisa—. Te recogeré mañana en el lobby del hotel, ¿cerca de las siete tal vez?

Ambos llegaron a la pista de hielo, en donde sus entrenadores se encontraban esperando por ellos, al igual que el amigo de Yuuri; Phichit. Chris ni siquiera se había percatado de que el joven también había sido asignado al Trophée, ya que había estado demasiado ocupado buscando el nombre de Yuuri en la lista.

—Suena bien —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa. Se despidió con la mano al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su entrenador—. ¡Buena suerte!

Chris imitó el movimiento de su manos. Tan pronto la atención de Yuuri estuvo enfocada en otro lado, Chris sacó su teléfono, sus manos temblando por la emoción.

Tenía una reservación que hacer.

* * *

Yuuri se veía despampanante.

Para ser justos, él siempre se veía hermoso. Hasta ahora, Chris no se había encontrado con ninguna mala foto del nipón; ningún ángulo desfavorable o mala expresión, ni siquiera mientras patinaba, algo que ni él mismo había logrado. Pero ahora mismo, sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby del hotel, usando una simple camisa blanca, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus gafas fuera de la vista, su apariencia era verdaderamente letal.

Chris acomodó las mangas de su camisa, pasó la mano por su cabello, y se acercó con aquellas malditas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. —¿Vienes aquí seguido? —dijo arrastrando las palabras y deslizando su mano sobre los hombros de Yuuri. El material barato acarició los dedos de Chris; y deseó quitarlo del cuerpo del nipón en ese mismo instante.

Yuuri rodó los ojos con afecto. —Ese ya ni siquiera es un piropo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Consigue uno mejor.

Chris rio y dejó caer su mano sobre la espalda baja de Yuuri, guiandolo a que caminara hacia adelante. —Tus deseos son ordenes para mi —le dijo, mirándolo ardientemente a través de sus pestañas—. ¿Listo para irnos?

Tomó un taxi fuera del hotel, una tarea difícil ya que no podía apartar sus de Yuuri. El nipón se veía sorprendentemente relajado, considerando que no había podido llegar al podio ese día. Todavía tenía una pequeña posibilidad de llegar a la final, pero no era mucho. Con lo emocionado que había estado de ser capaz de finalmente llegar, Chris había esperado que Yuuri estuviera algo perturbado y no así como estaba ahora. No bromeando, sonriendo, y feliz.

Tal vez… tal vez Yuuri solo estaba emocionado por su cita con Chris.

El restaurante no era demasiado lujoso ni nada, solo un tranquilo lugar junto al rio con una puerta asentada en una reja decorada con glicinias. La brisa de la noche era fresca pero no helada, y al sentarse en su mesa, se sentía como la calefacción volvía el aire acogedor.

Chris ni siquiera vio el menú antes de ordenar una costosa botella de cabernet sauvignon. Yuuri solo miró su menú con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaban por esta, viéndose injustamente adorable en su confusión.

—Odio el alfabeto latino —dijo con un suspiro—. En el inglés está bien, pero cuando lo veo en otros idiomas me pierdo por completo ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Chris levantó su menú. Aprovechó esa oportunidad para mover su silla y acercarse más de lo necesario para leer la carta—. Bouillabaisse —dijo suavemente, dejando que el francés de se envolviera en su lengua en la forma más sexy que conocía—. Es un guiso de pescado.

—¿Y esto?

—Quiche lorraine- ah, una tarta de huevo con jamón y queso.

Yuuri asintió en entendimiento. — ¿Qué hay de este?

Chris observó al nipón de arriba a abajo y se acercó aún más. —Coq au vin —dijo arrastrando la voz.

—Co- ¿qué? —dijo Yuuri, sobresaltandose—. Te lo estás inventando —lo acusó. Sonaba exasperado, pero con cariño, y Chris deseó poder escuchar a Yuuri con ese mismo tono en una segunda cita, una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta, en su cama, en la ducha, y en lugares públicos donde pudieran ser atrapados.

—No lo hago —dijo seriamente—. El coq au vin de aquí es aparentemente muy bueno, aunque no tanto como el mío.

—Chris...

La camarera apareció con su vino justo en medio de la protesta de Yuuri. Sirvió un poco en la copa de Chris para que este probara -divino, por su puesto- como no si le había costado más de lo que costaría la comida. Chris le sonrió, y ella vertió una generosa cantidad en la copa de ambos y los dejó para que leyeran el menú con detenimiento.

Cuando regresó a ver a Yuuri, este ya se había bebido la copa entera.

— ¿Qué…? Yuuri, se supone que tomes un sorbo —dijo Chris divertido. Vertió un poco más de líquido en la copa del nipón, a pesar de que era prácticamente criminal beber tal calidad de vino sin saborearlo—. Esta es Francia, aquí se toman su vino muy seriamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Yuuri con, mirando a su alrededor con culpabilidad. Tomó un sorbo de su vino, aunque volvió a beber un poco más de lo debido—. Es solo que... supongo que sigo un poco cansado por la competencia. —se inclinó hacia adelante, como si estuviera contándole un gran secreto—. En realidad ya bebí un par de shots en la habitación de hotel —le dijo. A esta distancia, Chris podía olerlo -aunque el nipón se veía bastante sobrio la verdad- quitando el rojo carmesí en sus mejillas—. Ya sabes, solo para lidiar con los nervios.

—Yuuri, ¿estabas nervioso por tu cena conmigo? —preguntó el suizo, deleitado.

Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada. —Porque quedé cuarto —aclaró—. Creí que lo estaba haciendo tan bien durante el programa libre...pero supongo que lo mejor de mí realmente no es suficiente. No para llegar a la final.

—Todavía tienes oportunidad ¿no es así? —preguntó Chris con el ceño fruncido—. Todavía te queda el NHK Trophy.

Yuuri hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de desestimación a sus palabras. —Tengo que ganar el oro —le dijo—. Y con Cao Bin y Georgi Popovich allí… —suspiró.

—Eres un hermoso patinador, Yuuri —le dijo Chris—. Lo lograrás algún día, aunque no creo que te deje ganar el oro —añadió con una media sonrisa.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza. —Nunca he logrado hacer más que el programa corto en los Mundiales —dijo—. Creo tus medallas de oro están seguras.

Chris frunció el ceño. —Tu puntaje en los Cuatro Continentes fue más alto que el mío en los Mundiales del año pasado —le dijo—. Casi me venciste cuando competimos en los Mundiales Junior, y ganaste el oro dos años después. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puede ser un desafío para mí?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, como si todo aquello no significara nada. Chris se le quedó mirando incredulamente, y se encontraba haciendo lo mismo cuando la mesera llegó a tomar su orden.

—Entonces...—dijo Yuuri una vez que esta se marchó, en un nuevo intento por cambiar el tema—. ¿Quieres aprender algunos piropos en japonés?

La cena pasó rápidamente. Chris no estaba seguro de si estaba complacido de que el tiempo pasara rápido y los dirigiera a lo que él esperaba sería una noche más que disfrutable en su habitación de hotel, o si deseaba que este pasará más lento para saborearlo con una costosa botella de vino. Yuuri le enseñó juegos de frases en japonés y repetía cualquier cosa que Chris le dijera en francés -para ser justos, todas eran bastante sucias- y rio cuando Chris realizó una imitación del acento parisino versus el francés que había aprendido en la escuela. Hablaron acerca de lo que era vivir en países distintos, de lo diferente que occidente era de Japón, de lo extraño que era conocer gente de todo el mundo, y de las formas en las que el inglés le fallaba cuando más lo necesitaban.

Chris insistió en pagar, tomando la factura antes de que Yuuri siquiera tuviera oportunidad de alcanzarla. —Gracias —le dijo Yuuri mientras se ponían de pie—. No sólo por pagar, sino también puedo arrastrarme aquí esta noche.

—Mucho más divertido que estarte lamentando, ¿no es así? —dijo Chris con una sonrisa gentil mientras guiaba Yuuri fuera del restaurante.

No tomaron un taxi inmediatamente, sino que optaron por caminar a lo largo del Seine durante un rato y en un confortable silencio. La Torre Eiffel brillaba en la otra orilla; y Yuuri se detuvo para observarla con los ojos brillantes.

—Este lugar es hermoso —dijo.

"Tú eres hermoso", fue lo que Chris casi dice. Mantuvo las palabras para sí mismo, ya que se sentían demasiado para una primera cita. Tan pesadas como para admitir su propia vulnerabilidad

Así que simplemente levantó su mano para tomar la mejilla de Yuuri. El nipón se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no se alejó cuando Chris se inclinó y le robó un beso.

Podía saborear el vino sobre sus labios. Luego separó los suyos propios para para profundizar el beso, intentando saborear más; la calidez de la boca del nipón, la suavidad de su lengua.

Le tomó momento darse cuenta de que el muchacho no se encontraba alejándose o empujándolo, pero tampoco estaba respondiendo a su beso.

Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. Yuuri parecía petrificado, sin nada de la euforia que se encontraba llenando el pecho de Chris en este momento. ¿Qué había hecho mal? —Lo siento —dijo, a falta de algo mejor que decir. No lo sentía, Yuuri era demasiado fantástico como para arrepentirse de haberlo besado, pero no quería que Yuuri tuviera esa expresión. Como si su mundo entero se hubiera salido de su eje, y no en una buena manera. — ¿Fue demasiado?

Su cita había ido también. Besar a Yuuri frente a la torre Eiffel le parecía una continuación natural de eso, un final romántico para una noche romántica. ¿Cómo podía eso ser demasiado?

Yuuri finalmente se movió, sonriéndole avergonzadamente —Uh, sí — dijo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello—. ¿Podrías... no hacer eso?

Chris asintió, pretendiendo que su corazón no estaba rompiéndose. No lo comprendía. Yuuri parecía haber estado disfrutando de su cita, y parte de las citas era a besarse y tal vez hacer algo más. No lo entendía. — Lo que tú desees, cheri —le dijo.

Yuuri empezó a caminar de nuevo. Volvía a verse relajado, lo cual era aún más confuso. ¿Realmente era tan cruel? ¿rompiendo corazones de un lado a otro sin importarle nada? Tenía sentido, suposo Chris. Yuuri era hermoso, encantador, y adorable; sin duda estaba plagado de opciones, de las cuales Chris era sólo la última.

— ¿Sabes? Algún día vas a meterte en problemas —dijo Yuuri.

Chris tragó saliva. — ¿Oh? —preguntó débilmente, caminando detrás de Yuuri como un cachorro perdido. Patético.

—Si continúas coqueteando con todo lo que se mueve, alguien va a enojarse en algún momento.

Chris tropezó con sus pies.

Yuuri…¿creía que sólo coqueteaba con él? Como si llevara a todos a una cena íntima y los besara en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, sólo para meterse en sus pantalones...

Esperen.

¿Acaso Yuuri se había percatado de que esto era una cita?

Chris trató de repasar los sucesos de la noche, batallando para entender lo que había sucedido. Le había pedido a Yuuri que salieran a cenar, y este le había dicho que sí. No había mencionado que era una cita porque debió haber sido obvio. Los dos solos, en un restaurante la luz de las velas, rodeados por parejas. Pero si Yuuri creía que sólo le había estado coqueteando sin ninguna intención seria, que coqueteaba con todos de esa forma, entonces…

Se masajeó la sien. Su cabeza dolía, combinando con el dolor que había en su corazón.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el hotel, con Chris todavía analizando lo que Yuuri le había querido decir. El susodicho se encontraba observando contemplativamente por la ventana del taxi. Cuando salieron del auto, Chris se preguntó si acaso debería acompañar a Yuuri hasta su habitación de hotel cómo lo había planeado desde el inicio, o si debía protegerse de otra potencial humillación hasta que pudiera entender exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido esa noche.

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo Yuuri mientras se adentraban al lobby del hotel. Todavía se veía hermoso, incluso más que antes. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado por la brisa del exterior, y las mejillas sonrojadas por el vino y el frío—. Me divertí esta noche, deberíamos hacerlo alguna otra vez.

Un poco de la desesperanza que sentía abandonó el pecho de Chris. —Sí que deberíamos —le dijo, acercándose aún más y poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de Yuuri. La sonrisa no decayó del rostro del nipón. ¿Se alejaría si intentaba besarlo de nuevo?

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Hola Phichit! —dijo Yuuri, girando para sonreírle a su amigo.

Phichit los observó atentamente, enfocándose en la mano de Chris que se posaba posesivamente sobre la cadera de su amigo y en la ingenua sonrisa de este. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —preguntó Phichit, mirando a Chris con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Yuuri tosió. — ¿Cita? —dijo torpemente. Miró hacia donde la mano de Chris se encontraba posada y luego se alejó sonrojado—. Oh, no- Phichit, ¿Conoces a Chris?

—Hola —dijo Phichit, su voz tensa. Analizó a Chris con ojo crítico, su expresión mitad protectora mitad celosa- si Chris lo estaba analizando bien. Aparentemente estaba teniendo problemas con eso hoy.

—No fue una cita —continuó diciendo Yuuri ligeramente—. Así es como Chris es, le gusta andar toqueteando a las personas.

Bueno...

Eso.

Así eran las cosas.

Se alegraba de que Yuuri no lo estuviera observando. Si lo estuviera, se hubiera percatado de la rota expresión en el rostro de Chris, y aquello hubiera hecho que la situación fuera mucho más humillante de lo que ya lo era. De esta forma al menos, Yuuri jamás tendría que saber lo mucho que Chris quería esto, y lo mucho que le había dolido que el nipón no sintiera lo mismo que él.

Phichit lo estaba observando. Sus ojos se habían suavizado, algo en su expresión le decía que sabía exactamente como Chris se estaba sintiendo. —Ah-ja —dijo Phichit regresando a ver a Yuuri—. Bueno, Celestino te está buscando. Quiere asegurarse de que tienes tu pase de abordaje para el vuelo de lunes.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. —Creí que todavía lo tenía él —dijo—. Revisaré mis maletas, pero... —dejó de hablar para girarse hacia Chris con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Oh, será mejor que regresé a mi habitación — le dijo—. ¡Te veré en el mundial!

Chris tragó saliva e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. —En la Final —la corrigió—. Te veré en la Final.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza y se despidió con gesto de mano. Chris observó sin poder hacer nada como él y Phichit se hacían camino hacia los elevadores, apenas notando la mirada de lástima que este último lanzó en su dirección.

Patético. En la tierra no había nadie más patético que él.

Soltó un suspiro y se hizo camino hacia el bar. Necesitaba estar ebrio, ahora.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **Cuándo será que mi brevedad regresará de la guerra...**

 **Podría jurar que en algún lado vi algo acerca de los idiomas que Chris habla, pero no pudo encontrarnos, así que solo hice que hablara alemán, francés, italiano, e inglés ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Además, tengo el headcanon de que él hizo entrenador se comunican entre ellos en inglés porque Josef es German y no suizo, por lo que no podría entender el suizo-alemán de Chris ni para salvar su vida.**

 **N. T:**  
 **Honestamente este es uno de los capítulos que más me dolió. No soy fan de la pareja de Chris y de Yuuri para nada, pero sí que me dolió ver a Chris sufriendo en este capítulo. Me hizo pensar "¡Yuuri por favor date cuenta y deja de romper corazones por esa ingenuidad tuya!" O sea lo amo, pero sí que me dolió. Aún así amé este cap y espero que a todos ustedes también les haya gustado. En el próximo tendremos a Yura!  
**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejaron comentarios y dieron favorito al fic. Les recuerdo que pueden encontrar el enlace al fic original y el tumblr de la autora si van a mi perfil. FF no me deja ponerlo en los caps. Por favor, vayan denle amor a la autora, que se lo merece.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Viktor

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de deathbycoldopen, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

.

 **Este capítulo es casi los últimos 3 combinados de largo.**

.

* * *

En el segundo exacto que Viktor se paró sobre la arena, todos los ojos se posaron sobre él.

Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa y saludó con la mano a los reporteros que se encontraban rodeando las barreras. Uno de estos casi se desmaya por su presencia- de seguro era nuevo- lo cual le hubiera parecido divertido cualquier otro día. O tal vez no cualquier otro día- ayer Viktor se hubiera sentido igual de irritado ante la vista de un hombre adulto que se aferraba el hombro de otra persona solamente porque lo había visto sonreír a él. Y también el día anterior a ese. Tal vez el día anterior a todos esos... no estaba seguro. Últimamente los días se sentían un poco brumosos. De seguro era el estrés por la competencia.

Ató sus patines mientras escuchaba el regaño de Yakov sin realmente prestarle mucha atención. En este punto ya todo sonaba solo como un zumbido para él, uno confortablemente gratificante. Yakov apenas se encargaba de entrenarlo estos días de todos modos, sus discusiones eran más una tradición que una necesidad.

Las miradas se volvieron aún peores una vez que pisó el hielo. Incluso los otros patinadores se encontraban estirando sus cuellos para poder echarle un vistazo al actual campeón mundial. Tres victorias consecutivas no eran algo tan inusual. Pero todos aquí, incluído Yakov, esperaban que se llevara una cuarta ahora que se encontraba todavía fresco de su cuarta victoria consecutiva en el Grand Prix. Viktor sintió como sus expectativas hacían presión sobre sus hombros hasta que prácticamente se encontraba agrietando el hielo debido al peso extra.

Demonios. No debió venir a la práctica pública después de todo.

Lanzó una media sonrisa en dirección del embelesado reportero junto con un guiño de ojo, interpretando el papel que se suponía que debía: El coqueto, el genio natural, la apuesta segura. Consistente, predecible, aburrido.

Dio una vuelta rápida alrededor de la pista, esquivando a los otros patinadores con facilidad pero ignorando sus miradas de una forma menos exitosa. Terminó frente a Yakov, pero no esperó por ninguna indicación de su parte, solo se deslizó para realizar uno de aquellos endemoniados ejercicios de crossovers que Yakov usaba con sus estudiantes para el calentamiento. Había hecho esto tantas veces que sabía las cosas en las que tenía que trabajar sin que se las dijeran, además, Yakov tenía que preocuparse de Georgi. Georgi, quién se encontraba demasiado metido en su emotiva presentación y por lo tanto arruinando la entrada de su sit spin- pero ese era problema de Yakov, no suyo.

Apartó su mirada del lugar en donde su entrenador le gritaba a su compañero para que volviera a trabajar en ese spin y con su dedo índice se dio un golpecito sobre los labios. No creía que fuera necesario que repasará sus programas el día de hoy. Los conocía al revés y al derecho, incluso los cambios que había realizado para elevar su apuesta en los mundiales con el renuente permiso de Yakov. No, no quería revelar ninguna sorpresa que aún mantuviera para él. Así que se dedicaría sólo lo básico.

— ¿Pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de presumir tu programa?

Viktor se giró con una sonrisa, una mucho más genuina que la que había estado mostrando para la prensa — ¡Chris! —exclamó, al tiempo que palmeaba el hombro de su amigo—. Me preguntaba cuando te aparecerías ¿Esta vez si vienes con un desafío real para mí?

Chris soltó una sonrisa ladina. —Ni siquiera sabrás qué fue lo que te golpeó —le prometió. Su sonrisa decayó un poco a medida que encontraban un mismo ritmo al patinar juntos, realizando su calentamiento lado a lado. No como solían hacerlo antes, teniendo su propia competencia privada antes de que el evento principal tuviera lugar, sino de una forma amigable y gentil.

—Hey, lamento no haberme aparecido mucho últimamente —dijo Chris abruptamente, bajando el volumen de su voz lo suficiente como para que los reporteros cercanos no pudieran escuchar.

Viktor parpadeó. No recordaba el qué Chris no hubiera estado muy presente últimamente, al menos no menos de lo que sus diferentes agendas y naturalezas competitivas les permitían. A veces, Viktor se preguntaba si realmente eran amigos siquiera o si sólo eran competidores amistosos. —Bueno, tuviste esa lesión. —trató de recordar Viktor, partiendose el cerebro.

Y esta vez fue el turno de Chris de parecer sorprendido. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido. —Eso fue el año pasado —le dijo—. Y ni siquiera me sacó de los mundiales.

—Oh —Ahora que Viktor lo pensaba, apenas y recordaba el haber visto a Chris en los mundiales del año pasado. Pero... el suizo tenía razón, no se habían visto mucho desde hace algún tiempo. No desde las olimpiadas en Sochi la temporada pasada, e incluso entonces su amigo se había mostrado mucho más reservado de lo que Viktor había esperado. Es cierto. En ese entonces se había preguntado si acaso Chris encontraba bien, pero aparentemente se había olvidado del asunto tan pronto como el suizo desapareció de su vista.

—Supongo que he estado demasiado pendiente de mi patinaje estas últimas temporadas —dijo Viktor, intentando parecer despreocupado. Pero no se pudo convencer de sus propias palabras. Echándole una mirada al pasado, tampoco podía recordar mucho del patinaje. Los recuerdos de todo ese año anterior se le hacían borrosos, si era completamente honesto. Pero su respuesta pareció ser lo suficientemente buena para Chris ya que este soltó una carcajada y sacudió su cabeza.

—Como si eso fuera novedad. —le replicó—. No, es mi culpa. Estuve un poco ensimismado con unos asuntos personales.

Viktor levantó una ceja. —¿Asuntos personales? —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Claro que recordaba la pequeña confesión que Chris le hizo hace dos años acerca de su flechazo por el patinador japonés. Esa fue la primera vez que lo había visto prendado de alguien en realidad, lo cual era probablemente la razón por la que recordaba todo a detalle—. ¿No tendrá algo que ver con Katsuki Yuuri, no es así?

Chris se encogió, y todo rastro de sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

Oh, mierda. Viktor era realmente un amigo terrible. —Oh no. Chris, lo lamento —dijo apresuradamente—. Supongo que las cosas no salieron bien.

Chris se recuperó rápidamente, moviendo su mano para señalar que no era nada. —No en realidad —dijo—. Es solo que no se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo había invitado a una cita. Pero está bien, ya lo superé. Fue hace más de un año, tengo mucho mejores cosas que hacer que andar sufriendo por amor. Mejores personas con las que estar, también —añadió con un guiño.

Viktor rió. Al menos Chris seguía siendo el mismo. Con o sin crush.

—Sabes, —dijo el ruso pensativamente, recordando el resto de su conversación en la heladería—. Puedo ser tu casamentero. Hablar con Katsuki en tu nombre.

Chris se detuvo, mirándolo con una expresión que parecía casi intranquila. Viktor no podía pensar en el porqué de ello. Sí, nunca había sido el casamentero de nadie antes, y tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia en el amor, pero podía intentarlo al menos. Chris y él no eran tan cercanos, aparentemente, pero este seguía siendo su amigo. Su único amigo, en realidad. Podía hacer esto por él.

—Ah, no te preocupes por ello — dijo Chris, volviendo a su pícara actitud—. Como dije, ya lo superé. Prefiero enfocarme en patearte el trasero este fin de semana.

—Sigue soñando —dijo Viktor ligeramente.

Se separaron poco después de eso, con Chris dirigiéndose hacia su entrenador para recibir indicaciones y Viktor regresando a sus prácticas básicas. Tener allí a alguien que en realidad le agradaba era era lindo en realidad. No hacía que las expectativas del mundo entero sobre él fueran más ligeras, pero al menos Chris estaba allí para hacer bromas horriblemente inapropiadas y distraerlo con ello.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada disimulada al suizo mientras empezaba a repasar su programa corto. Se veía bien, su actuación era pulida y su técnica mejor que nunca. Puede que incluso le diera buena pelea por el oro. Viktor sintió una pequeña ola de emoción ante el pensamiento. Solo una pequeña. Un eco de los viejos días en los que tenía que pelear con uñas y dientes para siquiera conseguirse un lugar en el podio- pero luego esta desapareció. Aún si Chris lograba vencerlo al final, no creía que fuera a sentirse igual. Y el asunto era que, sin importar lo bueno que Chris fuera esta temporada, Viktor continuaba siendo inevitablemente mejor.

Soltó un suspiro, y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta para comenzar a trabajar en sus spins, cuando se detuvo. Chris todavía se encontraba repasando su programa, pero se detuvo y tropezó en medio de la secuencia de pasos, distraído por algo al otro lado de la pista. Viktor frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar el que- ah. Fue **eso** lo que llamó la atención de su amigo.

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba repasando parte de su programa al otro lado de la pista. Hubiera sido difícil identificarlo a la distancia si hubiera estado solo allí pardo, pero Viktor reconocería aquella particular musicalidad en sus movimientos en cualquier parte. Y aparentemente también Chris.

Regresó la mirada a su amigo y vio como este había dejado de pretender que practicaba para abiertamente quedarse observando en dirección a Katsuki, hasta que Josef gritó su nombre para llamar su atención. Viktor lo escuchó murmurar alguna excuso acerca de la secuencia de pasos de Katsuki, la cual su entrenador pareció creerse, pero no Viktor.

Viktor hizo un sonido de reflexión para sí mismo antes de patinar hacia la barrera, usando como excusa un descanso para tomar agua y así echarle un vistazo más cercano a Katsuki. El ptro patinador había comenzado a trabajar en uno de sus saltos: el cuádruple toe, parecía ser. Pero a Katsuki continuaba, o faltandole rotación en el salto, o se caía, o pasaba ambos. Era realmente muy malo que un patinador tan artístico se viera forzado a añadir un elemento con el que claramente no se sentía cómodo solo para estar a la par de los puntajes técnicos del resto del campo. A veces, Viktor deseaba no haber aterrizado ese quad flip tantos años atrás, haciendo que todos repentinamente desearan añadir uno, dos, o tres quads a sus repertorios e ignoraran todo lo artístico que había hecho grande a ese deporte.

Bueno, no era su asunto si Katsuki aterrizaba un quad toe o no. Estaba más preocupado por la expresión de anhelo en el rostro de Chris y en su reacción cuando había mencionado el nombre de Katsuki. Claramente no había superado su flechazo por el patinador como había querido hacerle creer Viktor.

El ruso lo meditó, bebiendo su agua mientras observaba a su amigo de forma ausente. Realmente había sido un amigo terrible últimamente. Tal vez si hubiera estado más disponible Chris se hubiera sentido mucho más cómodo con contarle lo que realmente había pasado entre él y Katsuki, tal vez incluso en el momento exacto que había sucedido.

Aunque mejor tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Todavía podía hacer de casamentero para Chris, o al menos ver si este tenía oportunidad con Katsuki. El nipón le parecía el tipo de persona callada y retraída, así que tal vez el tipo de usual… entusiasmo de Chris no iría bien con él. Pero eso era algo que Viktor podía averiguar por sí mismo.

Sí, Viktor podía hacer eso. Compensar a su amigo por haber estado algo distante y ser olvidadizo. Además, no era como si tuviera que esforzarse para ganar la medalla de oro ese fin de semana.

Regresó a su práctica, manteniendo un ojo sobre Katsuki y otro sobre Chris. Los mundiales siempre eran un completo circo, así que este era el momento oportuno para acercarse a al nipón, pero no quería que Chris se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Si su amigo quería pretender que había superado a Katsuki, entonces no se tomaría muy bien el que Viktor metiera manos en el asunto.

Terminó quedándose en la práctica pública durante más tiempo del que tenía planeado, en espera de su oportunidad. Chris y la mayoría de los otros patinadores ya se habían marchado para cuando el entrenador de Katsuki lo llamó y éste abandonó el hielo. Viktor se marchó apresuradamente también, colocándose los protectores de sus patines rápidamente para luego dirigirse hacia los casilleros. Había calculado el tiempo perfectamente: tanto él como Katsuki llegaron a la habitación exactamente al mismo tiempo.

No queriendo acercarse al nippon tan directamente, pretendió estar metido en sus propios asuntos mientras se quitaba los patines y volvía a ponerse los zapatos. Sólo estaban ellos dos en los vestidores, un hecho que Katsuki parecía determinado a ignorar ya que ni una sola vez levantó su mirada para ver a Viktor.

El ruso espero hasta que Katsuki casi hubo terminado de quitarse los patines para finalmente hablar.

—Hey —dijo casualmente. Su voz hizo un eco ligero al golpear contra el metal de los casilleros—. Tu nombre es Yuuri ¿no es así?

Katsuki se congeló a medio atar de sus agujetas. Lentamente, este levantó su mirada, y su rostro palideció bajo las fluorescentes luces del lugar. — ¿Ah? —dijo. O tal vez sólo había soltado una pesada exhalación.

—Mi compañero de pista tiene el mismo nombre —dijo amablemente al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre sus manos—. Todavía está en la división Junior, aunque actúa como si ya estuviera compitiendo con los seniors, Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Lo conoces?

Nada. Katsuki ni siquiera respiró en respuesta, sólo se le quedó mirando. Era un poco incómodo, en realidad. Esa misma pesada mirada que brindaba alguien con todas las expectativas y presión que tanto odiaba.

Por Chris, se recordó Viktor.

—Tu secuencia de paso se vio muy bien en la práctica —continuó el ruso—. No eres-

— ¿Yuuri?

Katsuki soltó un chillido al escuchar como su entrenador llamada su nombre, lo cual ya era mucho más de lo que Viktor había logrado sacarle. El nipón terminó de atarse los zapatos y se levantó de un brinco, sus ojos paseándose nerviosamente por la habitación. Balbuceó algo, Viktor estuvo muy seguro de que no había sido en inglés, y luego se inclinó frente al ruso para después salir corriendo de la habitación como si ésta estuviera en llamas.

Ah.

Viktor se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que Katsuki había dejado detrás. No había tenido la oportunidad de mencionar a Chris. Demonios.

Suspiró y terminó de empacar la maleta con su equipo. Supuso que ya tendría otras oportunidades. Si Katsuki se sentía intimidado por él, jugar a ser el casamentero sería mucho más difícil. Pero ya se las arreglaría. Después de todo, la mayoría de sus medallas eran el producto de lo terco que era cuando se trataba de rendirse. Sólo tendría que encontrar otra oportunidad para hablar con Katsuki.

No le parecía que eso fuera ser problemático.

.

* * *

.

Competir en Rusia le era reconfortante pero a la vez tensionante. Aquí podía hablar en su lengua nativa, porque sin importar lo cómodo que sintiera con el inglés, jamás se sentía correcto cuando esté salía de su boca, como si estuviera hablando con la voz de otra persona. Aquí no tenía que preocuparse por costumbres extranjeras o idiosincrasias para evitar ofender accidentalmente al país anfitrión, o tal vez simplemente recibir un regaño por parte de Yakov y la FFKK acerca de cómo debía de representar a Rusia en el extranjero.

Pero aquí, con su propia lengua, su propia cultura, en su país… jamás se sentía tan perdido como cuando competía fuera de Rusia.

— ¡Viktor! —llamó a una reportera, quien alcanzó a verlo antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de poner un pie en el lobby. La llamada de la mujer atrajo a una ola de otros reporteros que llegaron como bandadas de aves. Sir David Attenborough se sentiría como en casa ahora mismo mientras comentaba acerca de los patrones de migración de la prensa rusa.

Viktor les brindó una sonrisa junto con un guiño de ojo sobre el borde de sus lentes de sol. Estaba cansado, y no por el jet lag ya que su vuelo había sido hace apenas unas horas, sino por un dolor en su alma que últimamente parecía no cesar. Pero así era su trabajo.

Él solía amar esto, recordó mientras la prensa se peleaba por una buena posición donde pudieran captar la mejor parte.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al llegar a la final de este año? —preguntó la primera reportera. Se le hacía vagamente familiar, probablemente era alguien cuyo nombre debería recordar.

—Listo para ganar —dijo alegremente.

Eso agitó los reporteros, a pesar de que estos sabían -y sí que lo sabían- que aquello era cierto. Viktor no había perdido el oro en años, y no había razón por la que empezar ahora.

—El circuito es bastante profundo este año —dijo alguien más—. Hubieron muchas sorpresas entre los que calificaron. Christophe Giacometti develó su quad lutz, Jean-Jaques Leroy se llevó el oro en todas sus competiciones ¿crees que alguno de ellos romperá tu racha?

Viktor les brindó una placentera sonrisa, una especialmente trabajada durante años para no revelar nada —Es un grupo talentoso —dijo, intentando pensar en quién más había logrado llegar a la final. Chris, obviamente, y quien sea que ese Jen Jack fuera- no podía pensar en nadie más. ¿Siquiera lo había checado o simplemente había asumido que había logrado entrar y por lo tanto había ignorado el anuncio general?— Siempre amo un buen desafío. Así que estoy emocionado porque ellos puedan brindarme uno.

— ¿Qué hay de los rumores acerca de que te retirarás pronto? —preguntó otra reportera. Viktor no reconoció a esta, lo cual no significaba mucho, pero por la forma en que los otros reporteros la observaron, supo que debía ser nueva. El resto de la prensa se había rendido con aquella pregunta en particular ya hace años.

— ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? —bromeó sonriéndole maliciosamente—. Jamás.

Cierta conmoción cerca de la puerta alejó la atención de todos de sobre su persona durante sólo un segundo. Unos cuantos reporteros abandonaron el grupo principal para acosar a otro de los patinadores que apenas había llegado. Viktor aprovechó la oportunidad para colocar sus lentes de sol encima de su cabeza, arreglando su flequillo cuidadosamente de modo que este todavía cubriera su frente. Ya no necesitaba sus lentes de sol cuando la prensa ya lo había visto y lo había acorralado en el lobby.

—Háblanos de tu tema para esta temporada —le preguntó a alguien.

Abrió su boca para responder, luego se detuvo, siendo finalmente capaz de ver el patinador que acababa de arribar.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Parpadeó sorprendido. En realidad debió haberse olvidado de revisar la lista de competidores. Seguramente hubiera notado que Katsuki estaba en dicha lista.

Katsuki se encontraba hablando silenciosamente con su mas pequeño grupo de reporteros, sus hombros se hundieron y su postura le indicaba que no deseaba ser acosado de esa forma. El corazón de Viktor lo sintió por él. Katsuki se encontraba probablemente más cansado que el propio ruso debido a que su vuelo debió ser más largo- pero eso no le interesaba a la prensa. En realidad, era probable que ellos lo prefirieran de ese modo: un patinador cansado e irritado era mucho mejor para conseguir buenas entrevistas y noticias en lugar de las planas respuestas que se les daban usualmente.

— ¿Viktor?

Brincó ligeramente. —Lo siento —dijo, regresando su atención al círculo de reporteros que tenía toda su vista fija en cada uno de sus movimientos—. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

—Tu tema para esta temporada —repitió la reportera—. Usualmente escoges temas muy narrativos. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas escogido algo más personal par este año?

—Am,—dijo Viktor, perdiendo el equilibrio ligeramente ante esa pregunta— ¿Más personal?

Por cierto ¿cual era su tema?

—Sin comentarios —dijo con guiño que daba lugar a más especulación. Si ellos creían que su tema -cualquiera que fuera- se trataba de algo personal, entonces eso debería darles suficiente carga para la competición, probablemente para la temporada entera—. Lo siento. Si me disculpan, necesito hacer mi check in y sacar las maletas del camino.

Los reporteros lo dejaron reticentemente, algunos de ellos incluso se quedaron cerca de él mientras se acercaba al escritorio de recepción, tomándole fotos y haciendo preguntas que Viktor no se molestó en responder. No necesitaba dar su nombre en recepción- el encargado ya tenía su tarjeta de acceso lista con una profesional sonrisa.

Lanzó una sonrisa al resto de la prensa y se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía la ascensor. Finalmente lo dejaron solo, pero luego -aunque sea- se pusieron a tomarle fotos a la distancia en lugar de hacer tomas cercanas. Escondió su suspiro de alivio detrás de otra sonrisa.

Pobre de Katsuki, sin embargo. Los reporteros que Viktor había dejado se encontraban reagrupando filas contra su más cercano objetivo. Katsuki se veía completamente abrumado por la atención, tartamudeando y encogiéndose en sí mismo. Viktor casi consideró regresar allí y regresar la atención hacia sí mismo, pero antes de que pudiera decidir, Katsuki ya había logrado quitarse a la prensa de encima y correr hacia el escritorio de recepción con una expresión de agobio.

El elevador sonó cuando las puertas se abrieron. Viktor empujó su maleta dentro y dudó, pero luego presionó el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas ya que Katsuki parecía necesitar un escape rápido.

Tenía razón. Tan pronto como hubo terminado de hablar con el encargado, el nipón se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el elevador sin siquiera levantar la mirada, apretando su maleta de patinaje contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué piso? —preguntó Viktor, dejando que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Katsuki brincó tan violentamente que su espalda golpeó contra el barandal dentro del ascensor. Observó a Viktor con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, aparentemente sin habla.

Viktor elevó sus cejas. Claro, lo había olvidado, pero Katsuki tampoco se había mostrado con muchas ganas de hablar con él en los mundiales pasados. Aquello hizo que la decepción se agitara en su estómago, pero de todos modos, muchos patinadores jóvenes lo evitaban también. Ya fuera porque le tenían resentimiento o porque los intimidaba, no importaba en realidad.

—Ah-ahmm —dijo Katsuki finalmente—. Tercer. Tercer piso.

A Viktor le gustó el suave sonido de su voz. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado hablar a Katsuki antes.

Apretó el botón del piso del nipón y el suyo propio. El elevador se sacudió, comenzando a moverse. Se quedaron allí parados y en silencio, solo con el zumbido del ventilador y el retumbar del elevador. Con su vista periférica, Viktor pudo notar que Katsuki se encontraba observándolo; pero cada vez que el ruso llevaba su mirada hacia el nipón, este se encontraba viendo firmemente hacia el frente.

La mirada en sus ojos era feroz, determinada. Viktor sonrió para sí mismo. Aquella expresión se veía bien en él, mucho mejor que la torpe y tímida apariencia que había llevado minutos antes.

El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso, las puertas se abrieron, y Katsuki sacó su equipaje a través de estas.

—Buena suerte en la competición —dijo Viktor impulsivamente.

Katsuki se detuvo. Las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse, pero volvieron a abrirse ya que las maletas del nipón bloqueaban la entrada. Parecía perplejo. Pero allí estaba, tan pequeña que Viktor casi no la vió: una sonrisa. —Buena suerte a ti también —murmuró con un sonrojo encendiéndose en sus mejillas. Luego de eso, se apresuró a avanzar por el pasillo, encogiéndose de hombros para esconder -inútilmente- la forma en la que el sonrojo viajaba hasta sus orejas y bajaba por su cuello.

Las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse, dejando a Viktor solo por primera vez desde esa mañana. Extrañamente, aquello no fue un alivio. El silencio con Katsuki en el elevador, sin importar lo incómodo que había sido, se había sentido más reconfortante que el claustrofóbico aire que lo rodeaba ahora.

Viktor suspiró y masajeó su sien. Tal vez Chris ya había llegado y quisiera tomarse una, dos o tres copas, con él. La competencia en sí no comenzaría sino hasta pasado mañana, así que no podría oponerse a-

Oh. Mierda. Chris.

Se suponía que Viktor ayudaría a Chris a hacerle ganchos con Katsuki, y acababa de perder otra oportunidad.

El elevador se detuvo al llegar a su piso. Caminó por el pasillo de forma ausente, dándose cuenta de que se había saltado su habitación únicamente cuando llegó a la salida de emergencia. Se dio vuelta con la culpa aún pesando en cada uno de sus pasos.

Esta vez ni siquiera lo había intentado. No había tenido ninguna competencia clasificatoria con Katsuki -que él recordara- así que esa era una excusa razonable, pero ahora había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para medir el interés del nipón por Chris, y sin embargo se había olvidado por completo de su promesa. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mayor por ser un buen amigo. Chris se lo merecía.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y utilizó su hombro para empujarla y hacerse camino adentro. Tal vez podría comenzar a intentar ahora. Había ido con este asunto de ser casamentero caprichosamente, pero ese no era su estilo. Siempre era metódico en la forma que construía sus programas, hilando la historia junto con la técnica y la presentación. Solo tenía que hacer eso mismo aquí.

El primer paso: Averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de Yuuri Katsuki.

Lanzó su maleta cerca del closet y se sentó en la cama, sacando su teléfono para realizar una investigación. El patinaje de Katsuki parecía un buen lugar para comenzar.

Reprodujo el primer video que apareció: El programa libre de Katsuki en el NHK Trophy de esa temporada. Los comentarios estaban en japonés, por lo que Viktor no se enteró de cuál era su tema- hasta que comenzó a patinar, gentil y suavemente. Con cada movimiento, su tema se hacía tan claro como si lo estuviera gritando en cada idioma conocido por el hombre: añoranza.

Viktor se mordió el labio, cautivado. Hubieron unos cuantos errores- Katsuki aterrizó mal en el quad toe y tuvo que colocar el otro pie, cortó la rotación del quad flip en el aire, y el aterrizaje en una de sus combinaciones fue tembloroso. Pero aquello no importó: cada movimiento que Yuuri hacía, con o sin errores, era tan agraciado como una ola deslizándose sobre arena refinada, dinámicos y que arrebatan el aliento. Ya habia visto esto antes, la belleza en el patinaje de Katsuki que estaba completamente separada de la habilidad técnica- pero había sucedido años atrás, cuando el nipón aún era torpe en su andar, inseguro. Ahora, Katsuki estaba comenzando a florecer en su potencial completo, y Viktor quería ver más de eso.

El program terminó con rugido de aprobación por parte del público. El video terminó allí, así que Viktor tuvo que buscar los resultados de la competencia.

302.62. Ni siquiera cerca de la mejor marca del ruso por puntaje combinado, pero lo suficiente como para dejar claro que si Katsuki patinaba limpio, este podía probar ser competencia real. Lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que si Katsuki patinaba así en una competencia donde Viktor no estuviera, probablemente ganaría. Y si los componentes de programa contaran más, como el ruso a veces deseaba que hicieran, Yuuri haría a todos comer polvo.

Viktor sonrió y buscó otro video. La sonrisa permaneció en su rostro- hasta cuatro segundos después de que empezara el programa, cuando Yuuri se cayó espectacularmente en lo que debía ser una combinación.

Bajó la mirada hacia la descripción del video. Este era el programa libre de los mundiales del año pasado, solo unos días después de que Viktor hubiera intentado hablar con el nipón por primera vez. Era como observar a un patinador diferente. La gracia aún se encontraba allí, la gracia de un bailarín, pero estaba enterrada bajo todos los problemas técnicos de la presentación. No era el peor programa que el ruso hubiera visto, pero cuando revisó los puntajes de los mundiales, vio que el total combinado de Yuuri estaba treinta puntos por debajo de lo que había obtenido en el NHK de ese año.

Pasó al siguiente video, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. El patrón fue visible casi inmediatamente.

Yuuri actuaba asombrosamente en las competencias pequeñas y menos conocidas, ocasionalmente incluso en los cuatro continentes. Sus puntajes eran usualmente lo suficientemente altos para rivalizar con los de los mejores patinadores del mundo- hasta que se encontraba en una competición contra ellos. Tan pronto como se encontraba en una competición con un circuito fuerte, como los mundiales u ocasionalmente una competencia clasificatoria para el Grand Prix, se congelaba. Y los puntajes técnicos con los que usualmente ya tenía problemas tocaban fondo repentinamente, dejándolo fuera del podio en el que claramente se merecía estar. Este año era la primera vez que había logrado llegar a la final, un hecho que era desconcertante una vez que veías sus calificaciones en competencias más pequeñas.

Viktor se mordió el labio mientras bajaba su teléfono. Yuuri tenía claramente un problema con sus nervios y falta de confianza. Parecía que esta temporada le estaba yendo mejor, ya que había conseguido llegar a la final a pesar de haber competido contra Chris en la Copa de China que había pasado, así que era posible que Viktor tuviera que reforzar sus cartas para esta competencia.

Chris. Claro. El ruso no estaba buscando información acerca de su competencia, investigaba a Yuuri para encontrar la mejor manera de emparejarlo con su amigo. Hizo otra búsqueda en su teléfono, esta vez abriendo entrevistas y artículos, absorbiendo los detalles de la vida del nipón tanto como los de su patinaje.

Había estado viendo un video en japonés con subtítulos inentendibles cuando su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Yakov. Quitó la notificación con su dedo y regresó su vista al video con el ceño fruncido. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esta era la primera entrevista en donde veía que Yuuri estaba cómodo, sonriendo, e incluso riendo ante las preguntas del entrevistador. Tal vez valdría la pena aprender un poco de japonés, solo para poder saber qué podía hacer que Yuuri brillara de esa forma.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar. Detuvo el video para poder leer los enojados mensajes de su entrenador.

 **Yakov**  
 **Recuerda llegar temprano a la pista el día de mañana para que ayudes a Yura con su programa.**

 **Yakov**  
 **Mas te vale no seguir despierto a estas horas.**

Viktor rodó los ojos. Aún si no hubiera estado despierto, los mensajes de Yakov lo hubieran despertado de todas maneras. Le envió una rápida respuesta y regresó a YouTube para continuar viendo la entrevista. Solo se le ocurrió mirar el reloj una vez que el video hubo terminado.

Ah. Tal vez debería irse a dormir. Ya llevaba dos horas viendo videos de Yuuri y había prometido ayudar a su compañero de pista junior en la mañana.

Se mordió el labio y reprodujo el siguiente video sugerido. Una última entrevista y se iría a la cama. Solo una más.

.

* * *

.

Viktor realizó splits frontales fácilmente, y respiró mientras se estiraba. A veces sentía su edad encima, y eso jamás era agradable cuando sucedía justo antes de una presentación.

Levantó la mirada al tiempo que realizaba su estiramiento con más intención. La habitación verde se encontraba llena de reporteros y patinadores que no estaban aún en la pista de hielo. El niño italiano estaba siendo entrevistado, ya había acabado su programa libre, y a juzgar por los gritos de la multitud, Cia Bin se estaba robando el escenario. Aquel molesto canadiense - ¿JoJo, era su nombre tal vez?- andaba deambulando cerca, luciendo como si quisiera hablar con Viktor. El ruso lo ignoraba, mirando a Chris en su lugar. Su amigo se encontraba haciendo un ejercicio de estiramiento similar a Viktor, lanzándole medias sonrisas cada cierto tiempo mientras competían silenciosamente por ver quién podía realizar el split más profundo. Chris ganó, por su puesto. Siempre había sido más flexible que Viktor.

Viktor levantó su cuello para poder tener una mejor visión del lugar. No había visto a Yuuri en todo el día. No era obligatorio que los patinadores calentaran en la habitación verde, pero sí era conveniente y bueno para la publicidad. Se preguntaba si Yuuri estaba estaba bien.

Más gritos de alabanza, Cao Bin acababa de terminar. Yuuri iba después, si Viktor recordaba correctamente. Dejó de lado su estiramiento y siguió a Chris hasta llegar al TV.

— ¿Preocupado por tu posición? —bromeó Viktor, levantando el brazo para posar un codo sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Más preocupado estoy por la tuya, cheri —dijo Chris con ligereza. Sin embargo miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, y su buen humor empezaba a disiparse más de lo que debería frente a la prensa. Viktor re-acomodó su posición de modo que sus rostros no fueran visibles para el intrépido camarógrafo que se encontraba cerca.

—Que amable de tu parte —le dijo—. Y yo aquí pensando que solo te preocupabas por cierto patinador que podría o no estar a punto de salir a la pista.

Chris miró a su alrededor, pero nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Su hombro decayó ligeramente bajo el codo del ruso mientras regresaba su mirada a la TV. —No se ve bien —dijo suavemente.

Viktor llevó su mirada al televisor y se detuvo. La camara había dejado de grabar a Cio Bin en el Kiss and Cry y ahora mostraba a Yuuri patinando inquietamente alrededor de la pista. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Aún durante sus peores presentaciones, el nipón nunca había lucido así de mal.

Yuuri tomó su posición en el centro de la pista. La musica comenzó, y Viktor sabía -por el video del NHK trophy- que su coreografía comenzaba con un gentil movimiento de su brazo y lento giro. A excepción del día de hoy. Yuuri se tropezó, tambaleó, y no pudo hacer algo que incluso un novicio podría hacer.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Viktor en shock. Había observado videos titulados "Las peores caídas de Yuuri Katsuki" con el deseo de tener una visión más balanceada- y aún esas presentaciones eran musicales y llenas de habilidad a pesar de los errores. Yuuri a penas había iniciado su programa, y ya parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos sobre la pista.

Pudo sentir a Chris erizarse ante su tono de voz, pero no le dijo nada. Yuuri se encontraba haciendo la entrada para su primer salto, y Viktor pudo ver la terrible caída incluso antes del despegue. Se encogió compasivamente al ver el inevitable choque.

La presentación entera fue así. Fue como si Yuuri se hubiera convertido en un objeto atrapado por la inercia, incapaz de empezar a moverse e incapaz de detenerse una vez que hubo comenzado. Para cuando llegó a la segunda mitad, ya se veía cansado. No de la rutina, sino de la vida. Era como si tuviera pesas sujetándolo y causando que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera un desafío.

Viktor tragó la repentina apretazón en su pecho. No había razón por la que la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri le fuera familiar. A él nunca le había ido tan mal en una competencia desde que era junior- ¿Entonces porqué sentía que entendía aquella aplastante frustración y desesperación tan íntimamente?

Dio una palmadita sobre el hombre de Chris y regresó a calentar. Necesitaba concentrarse en su propio patinaje, no en los problemas de un competidor emergente.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla una última vez. Yuuri acababa de terminar, y su expresión se veía casi molesta ahora. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales se volvían más evidentes mientras se acercaba la Kiss and Cry, y a penas saludó a la multitud que lo apoyaba. Alejó la mano de consuelo que le brindó su entrenador y se limpió los ojos, pero las lágrimas continuaban bajando. Cual fuera el puntaje que recibiera, sería peor que cualquiera de los que habían patinado hasta ahora. Eso era obvio.

Chris todavía se encontraba mirando fijo a la TV, a pesar de que tenía que prepararse para su propio programa después de ese Jerm-Jude -Quienquieraquefuera-. Lucía como si estuviera a cinco segundos de correr al kiss and cry con una manta y una taza de té. Viktor entendía muy bien el impulso.

Viktor tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó su estiramiento cadera-flexor. No había que nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer para reconfortar a Yuuri Katsuki, no hasta que la competencia hubiera terminado. Hasta entonces, de nada serviría preocuparse por él.

Se dejó perder en su rutina de calentamiento, ignorando los gritos de aliento de la multitud con entrenada facilidad. Casi se sorprendió cuando sintió a Yakov tocar su hombro para indicarle que ya era tiempo de partir.

Siguió a su entrenador por el pasillo que llevaba al lugar bajo las bancas. Usualmente las personas no andaban por ese lugar, pero allí estaba Yuuri, parado contra la pared y mirando hacia la nada y sin su entrenador cerca. Viktor se detuvo, preguntándose si debía decir algo. Pero Yakov aclaró su garganta intencionalmente y Viktor se permitió ser alejado. Cuando volvió a mirar, Yuuri se había alejado ya a toda velocidad, sus hombros gachos bajo cual fuera el peso que estuviera cargando.

—Mantente enfocado en tu técnica —le dijo Yakov firmemente—. No necesitas mostrar todas tus cartas para ganarle a estos patinadores. Guarda tus energías para los mundiales ¿entendido?

Viktor hizo un sonido de afirmación al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta. La expresión de Yuuri lo perseguía, esa perdida tristeza y enojo. Repentinamente, recordó cual era su propio tema para este año: abandono. Algo en el patinaje del nipón había encajado perfecto con su tema de un modo que el mismo Viktor no había logrado en toda la temporada. Tal vez podía hacer uso de ello.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Vitya?

Hizo un gesto con su mano. —Siempre, Yakov —dijo con una sonrisa. Mandó un guiño hacia el kiss and cry, en donde Chris se encontraba esperando por sus resultados y se paró en el hielo ante la explosión de gritos que se creó en el estadio.

Dio una vuelta rápida por el hielo, saludando a la entusiasta multitud, pero guiando su atención hacia el centro de la pista. No podía permitirse ganar solo con el puntaje técnico, sin importar lo que su entrenador le había dicho acerca de calmarse. Tenía que hacer más, ser mejor, sorprender a la multitud.

Se detuvo en de centro de la pista, inclinando su cabeza en espera de la música. La multitud calló, esperando por lo que sea que el ruso fuera a ofrecerles. Estaban listos para algo espectacular, algo nacido de su corazón y de carácter personal. No sabía si tenía eso para darles, pero que Dios lo ayudara, lo iba a intentar.

Con las primeras tres notas de la orquesta, levantó la cabeza y comenzó.

 _Sento una voce che piange lontano  
Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

 _ **¿Te han abandonado a ti también?**_

Pensó en Yuuri Katsuki, exponiendo su corazón al patinar y cayendo una y otra vez. La soledad en ello, en tratar y fallar sin tener a nadie allí para atraparlo. El nipón imprimía ese sentimiento en cada paso, cada giro, cada salto. Clamando porque alguien, quien sea, que volteara a verlo.

 _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare  
Ho paura di perderti_

 _ **Tengo miedo de perderte.**_

Recordó el rostro de Chris, observando a Yuuri patinar desde lejos, demasiado lejos. Más soledad, pérdida. Aún anhelando, esperanzado a que una persona lo note. Aquello también había estado en el patinaje de Yuuri ese año, aún si este no había logrado mantenerse al nivel o si ni siquiera era parte de su tema. Estirando su brazo hacia el frente, siempre hacia el frente. Siempre tratando de ser mejor, de lograr más: Nótame, mírame. No a la persona que volaba por los cielos y creaba profundas marcas en el hielo con sus patines, sino a la persona detrás de los trajes, los corazones que yacían desnudos sobre el hielo disfrazados de competencia atlética. La única cosa que le quedaba era la soledad.

Cuando terminó el programa, cruzando los brazos sobre su corazón para no mostrarlo otra vez- ya no sabía si estaba pensando en Yuuri o en sí mismo.

.

* * *

.

Otra medalla de oro. Otro récord mundial. Sólo otro día.

Le sonrió a la aclamante multitud y besó su medalla. Enloquecieron, como siempre hacían. ¿Alguna vez se cansaban de clamar por él? De seguro querían algo nuevo, algo más que una medalla de oro colgando de su cuello año tras año, tras año, tras año.

Pero no, ellos le continuaban aclamando. Continuarían haciéndolo, aparentemente, aún cuando usara las emociones de alguien más para llenar su propia presentación, aún cuando era lo suficientemente cruel como para usar el dolor de otra persona para catapultar su propia victoria. Se preguntó si Yuuri había estado observando, si sabía de dónde era que Viktor había sacado la inspiración para su programa. Dios, era un imbécil.

La ceremonia de premiación, la conferencia de prensa, el circo usal del Grand Prix final; todo eso pasó frente a sus ojos como un borrón. En cierto punto se encontró a sí mismo caminando detrás de Yakov y Yuri Plisetsky, la música de su programa libre sonando en algún lugar cercano- o tal vez esta solo se encontraba repitiéndose en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza para aclararla y se apresuró para alcanzar a su compañero de pista.

—Yuri —reprendió, forzándose a salir de su propia cabeza. Era fácil permitirse criticar la técnica de su compañero. El pequeño rubio desbordaba talento natural pero no tenía idea alguna de como usarlo. Viktor creía recordar el sentimiento—. Acerca de tu secuencia de pasos, creo que pudo haber sido más…

—Como sea —respondió el muchacho, con su increíblemente trabajada indiferencia adolescente—. Gané, ¿no es así?

— ¡Yura! —dijo Yakov—. Solo porque ganaste no significa que puedas desacreditar lo que Vitya tenga para decirte…

Viktor suspiró y trató de no cubrir sus oídos. La combinación de los gritos de Yakov, la actitud de Yuri, y la estúpida música de aquel programa libre resonando en sus oídos era demasiado para soportar. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una distracción y luego se detuvo, sorprendido.

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba viendo fijamente hacia él.

Viktor tragó, y colocó en su rostro una sonrisa perfecta. — ¿Quieres una foto? —le ofreció. Tal vez podía usar la oportunidad para por una vez hablar realmente con Yuuri. No era como si pudiera disculparse con el nipón por haber usado lo que había visto en su rostro para su propia presentación, ni siquiera podía explicarse a él mismo porqué aquello hacía que se sintiera tan culpable, mucho menos a alguien más. Pero al menos tendría la oportunidad para conocer a Yuuri un poco mejor, lejos de cual fuera el papel que éste interpretaba durante sus entrevistas. Eso le gustaría en realidad—. ¡Claro!

Yuuri se le quedó mirando por un segundo más, su rostro decayendo. Pero luego se marchó sin decir una palabra, no huyendo torpemente como el último par de veces que Viktor había intentado hablar con él, sino evitándolo con clara intención.

Oh.

Viktor lo observó marchar, sintiéndose perdido.

Obviamente el nipón no quería estar cerca de él- había terminado casi 100 puntos por encima de Yuuri, no había forma de que eso no doliera. Pero aún así, se sentía como un rechazo personal. Como si el nipón no quisiera hablar con su persona, no por los puntajes, sino por Viktor en sí.

Tenía sentido. Nunca antes había querido hablar con Viktor cuando habían estado en la misma habitación. El ruso había creído que esto se debía a que Yuuri tal vez era un fan, o que al menos se sentía intimidado- pero ahora, se preguntaba si lo había malinterpretado. Si acaso en realidad, Yuuri había visto a través de su falsa sonrisa y encanto, encontrándose con la nada que había detrás, y decidiendo que no quería lidiar con ello.

Viktor no lo culpaba.

.

* * *

.

—Wow —exhaló el otro patinador—. Solo… wow.

Viktor sonrió, perfectamente encantador y nada intranquilo ante la atención. —Me alegra que así lo pienses —le dijo al patinador… ¿Andy, tal vez? Él y su pareja habían ganado el oro en el GPF por primera vez, y ambos estaban ya más que un poco mareados por la celebración. El tipo se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Viktor pudiera olerlo en su aliento.

Andy- ¿O era Aaron? - abrió su boca, tal vez para continuar parloteando acerca del programa de Viktor, cuando su pareja se acercó y golpeó su mejilla. —Ya cállate, viejo —le dijo ella cariñosamente—. Estás haciendo que el pobre hombre se sienta incómodo —la mujer levantó su mano para estrechar la de Viktor—. Soy Tish, y este es Andrew. Juro que usualmente es un chico normal. En su mayoría.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es —Viktor en realidad no lo estaba, su definición de normal estaba un poco torcida. Especialmente cuando todos los que conocía últimamente se veían algo embobados a su alrededor.

—Ustedes estuvieron grandiosos este fin de semana —continuó diciendo, aún con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas empezaban a dolerle. ¿Siquiera había visto la sección de parejas este año? No tenía idea.

Tish se vio halagada de todos modos —Gracias —le dijo, enganchando su brazo al de Andrew—. Bueno, iba a pedirle un baile a esta patoso, pero puede que lo cambie por un mejor modelo. —le dijo al ruso con una media sonrisa al tiempo que su compañero rodaba los ojos.

Viktor rio. —Gracias, pero yo paso. —le dijo—. No me gustaría meterme en medio de su compañerismo. Además, bailar parece un riesgo con este DJ tan malo.

Aquello era cierto. A medida que la noche avanzaba, el DJ parecía seleccionar canciones al azar, difícilmente era mejor que la lista de reproducción de cualquier persona puesta en aleatorio. Algunos de los juniors más aventureros se encontraban bailando, pero ellos eran los únicos. Los adultos y adolescentes mayores se mantenían lejos, sorbiendo sus bebidas y charlando rígidamente con otros. Otro año, otro banquete.

Hablando de los patinadores junior…

Viktor echó un vistazo a su alrededor, en busca de la pequeña bola rubia de furia rusa que se suponía debía de estar cuidando. Yakov se sentía mareado- por enfermedad o por haber tenido que lidiar con sus patinadores todo el fin de semana- y le encargó a Viktor que mantuviera al pequeño Yuri alejado de problemas. Este no estaba seguro de porqué lo había escogido a él para la tarea. Ambos sabían que era más probable que Viktor alentara a Yuri en lugar de calmarlo. Pero bueno, al menos debía tratar.

Se encontró con que su compañero de pista estaba cerca, platicando con un representante de la FFKK. Se veía distraído, llevando su mirada repetidamente hacia una mesa cerca de allí. Pero no había explotado, así que eso ya era algo bueno.

Viktor estiró su cuello para ver qué era lo que Yuri había estado observando. Una mesa, abarrotada de copas de champán vacías...

Yuuri Katsuki. Se veía miserable allí parado con una copa de champán en sus manos y dándole la espalda al resto del salón, su cabeza gacha. Viktor lo había visto llegar con su entrenador, pero ahora Celestino no estaba por ningún lado. Había dejado solo al nipón, quien se veía perdido.

—…¿Viktor?

Se sobresaltó y regresó a ver a los otros patinadores. —Lo siento ¿me decías?

Andrew se veía nervioso. — ¿Me puedo tomar una selfie contigo?

— ¡Por supuesto! —chirrió Viktor.

Se acomodaron de modo que Tish, a quien ambos le llevaban al menos una cabeza de altura, fuera capaz de salir en la toma. El teléfono de Andrew sonó y este dejó de posar para revisar la foto. —Genial —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dirigió esa sonrisa hacia Viktor—. Gracias —le dijo sinceramente—. Amigo, nuestro compañero de pista va a estar muy celoso.

—Puede que ya haya conseguido una selfie —le recordó—. Está por aquí en alguna parte, lo vi entrar.

— ¿Su compañero de pista? —preguntó Viktor amablemente. Ni para salvar su vida era capaz de recordar en donde entrenaban estos dos. Ambos sonaban americanos, y no podía pensar en algún otro patinador americano que hubiera estado allí ese fin de semana.

— ¿Has oído muchas personas se dicen a sí mismos los fans número uno de algo pero en realidad no hay forma de estar seguro? —dijo Tish, sus ojos brillando con humor—. Bueno, este en verdad es tu fan número uno.

Viktor canterrueó y regresó su mirada a Yuri. El rostro del rubio se empezaba a tornar rojo mientras mataba con la mirada al representante. Okay, era tiempo de que interviniera. Conocía esa mirada, y estaban a exactos cinco segundos de que el mundo entero del patinaje conociera el temperamento de Yuri.

—Probablemente ya lo conozcas. Es...

—Lo siento, tendrán que disculparme —interrumpió Viktor apresuradamente—. Mi compañero de pista está apunto de tener un episodio, tengo que ir a contener la explosión. —se dirigió apresuradamente hacia Yuri sin escuchar a Trish y Andrew. Probablemente ambos ahora pensaban que era un imbécil, pero eso era mejor que el que Yuri arruinara su relación con la federación.

— ¡Yura! —le dijo, enredando su brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros del adolescente. Asintió al representante educadamente—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Yuri quitó su matadora mirada del hombre de mediana edad que lucía un barato traje de fiesta para llevarla hacia Viktor. Bien. Al menos si explotaba, lo haría contra él y Viktor podía manejarlo. —Sí, podemos hablar acerca como mier-

—Disculpenos —le dijo Viktor al representante alegremente mientras forzaba a Yura a caminar.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, anciano? —ladró Yuri mientras se retorcía bajo el brazo del mayor. Viktor apretó su agarre hasta casi volverlo una llave—. ¡Quítate de encima, cabrón!

— ¡Yura! —dijo Viktor sin aliento—. ¡Ese lenguaje! ¿Qué diría Yakov si te escuchara?

Probablemente soltaría un improperio aún más grosero. Había una razón por la que el vocabulario de Yuri se volvía cada vez más colorido al pasar lo días, y no era la influencia de su abuelo.

—Eres un maldito imbécil —dijo Yuri, retorciéndose hasta salirse del agarre de Viktor. El mayor lo dejó ir. Yuri estaba lo suficientemente enojado con él como para continuar gritándole por un buen tiempo, y se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del barullo de la multitud como para que el rubio le gritara hasta cansarse.

—Cierto —dijo Viktor—. Pero también se supone que debo cuidarte. Estás atrapado conmigo. ¡Será divertido!

— Vete a la mierda.

—Aww ¡Me conmueve que tengas sentimientos tan fuertes hacia mi!

Yuri le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno. Lo divertido del asunto era que Viktor sabía que detrás de sus groserías y miradas matadoras, Yuri realmente lo admiraba. Solo que tenía la tendencia de expresar su afecto con gritos en lugar de palabras amables.

—Realmente deberías intentar ser más amable con las personas —le dijo Viktor. Realmente no le estaba saliendo todo el asunto de regañar, pero lo estaba intentando—. Recibes subvención por parte de la federación para apoyar a tu abuelo, ¿no es cierto? No se sentirán muy felices si le gritas a su representante.

Yuri apartó la mirada, todavía refunfuñando.

—A ellos les gusta pretender que estos banquetes son como fiestas, pero es un evento profesional —continuó diciendo Viktor—. Tendrás mucho más apoyo si muestras algo de decoro.

Yuri soltó un bufido. Parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo, pero se quedó mirando algo cerca de ellos- el mismo lugar al que había estado lanzando miradas toda la noche, la mesa en donde Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba parado. Un rastro de rosa apareció en sus mejillas. —Sí, bueno, dile eso a ese idiota —dijo, usando su barbilla para apuntar hacia la esquina—. ¿Quieres que yo tenga decoro cuando ese imbécil está completamente borracho?

Viktor miró a su alrededor. Ciertamente, Yuuri se había alejado a tropezones de la pared en la que había estado inclinado toda la noche y se hacía camino hacia la multitud. Su corbata colgaba de sus dedos, sus lentes yacían abandonados sobre una mesa junto con más copas de champagne incriminatorias, los botones superiores de su camisa sueltos. Parecía estar vagando sin rumbo, pero luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Viktor y se detuvo en el instante.

Viktor tragó saliva. Mareado por el alcohol o no, los nublados ojos color ámbar de Yuuri eran penetrantes. Algo en el aire entre ellos se sentía cargado con electricidad, más potente ahora que ayer cuando Yuuri salió huyendo. Algo diferente, algo emocionante.

— ¡Tú! —gritó Yuuri repentinamente.

Viktor brincó casi fuera de su piel. Su mandíbula cayó abierta, y luego se abrió incluso más al darse cuenta que el nipón no lo estaba señalando a él, sino a Yuri.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Yuri con el más pequeño tinte de culpa en su voz.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Yura? —dijo Viktor, peleando por no sonreír. Yuuri había comenzado a avanzar hacia ellos con firmeza, todavía apuntado hacia el rubio insistentemente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Nada! —graznó Yuri.

—Eres un niño muy, muy enojado —farfulló Yuuri. Todavía se encontraba señalando al pequeño ruso, apuntando hasta que se encontró justo frente a este y su dedo presionó su nariz—. Boop —dijo, luego rompió a reír.

— ¿Que carajos? —gruñó Yuri, limpiándose la nariz como si el dedo del nipón aún se encontrara allí—. ¡Alejate de mi, cerdo!

Viktor se sintió sonreír. A la mierda Yakov y sus órdenes de mantener a Yuri bajo control, esto era mucho más entretenido. —Vamos, Yura ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los brazos del muchacho junior.

—El idiota estaba llorando en el baño ¿okay? —ladró Yuri—. Solo le dije la verdad acerca de lo patético que es.

Yuuri dejó de reír abruptamente, se paró erguido y observó a Yuri fijamente a los ojos. —Pequeño Yuri, te voy a decir un secreto —dijo seriamente. Puso sus manos sobre los brazos del menor, sosteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar—. Yo soy bastante patético.

Desde esta distancia, Viktor pudo notar que los ojos de Yuuri estaban enrojecidos, y no por el alcohol. El ruso apretó sus dientes para contener la repentina rabia protectora que surgió en él. ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio hubiera visto a alguien como Yuuri en el baño y en lugar de consolarlo le gritara? Conocía a Yuri lo suficientemente bien como para apreciar sus gritos como los gestos de afecto que eran, pero el nipón obviamente no.

Yuri miró al nipón abriendo y cerrando la boca, obviamente perplejo al ver que este concordaba con sus insultos. —¿Qué-? ¿tú-? ¡Cállate!

El ligero sonrojo había regresado a las mejillas del rubio. El enojo de Viktor se disipó inmediatamente. Yuri era solo un niño después de todo, y en este caso, era obvio cuál era la fuente de todo su veneno. Un gesto de afecto, claramente. Ah, lo que era ser joven y enamorado…

— ¡Vaya, Yura! —exclamó Viktor, incapaz de resistirse a encandilarlo más. Yakov en verdad no debió darle esta tarea—. Eso último pareció carecer de tu innato talento para las palabras. Acaso… ¿Tienes un crush?

El rojo subió al rostro de Yuri tan rápido que le sorprendió que no le hubiera provocado un subidón. — ¿Qué? —dijo en un chillido. Batalló para liberarse tanto del agarre de Viktor como el de Yuuri, pero falló miserablemente.

—Prácticamente es como si tiraras de sus coletas en el patio de recreo —musitó Viktor pensativamente, actuando bajo un aire relajado a pesar del adolescente que se retorcía bajo su agarre. Yuri estaba a unos pocos segundos de recurrir a mordidas, arañazos y lamidas para salir. Tenía suficiente tiempo.

— ¿Coletas? —dijo Yuuri tropezando ligeramente debido a los movimientos del rubio. Una media sonrisa comenzó lentamente a extenderse en su rostro, torcida y hermosa. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con cuidadosa solemnidad, y tiró de un puñado del cabello de Yuri.

— ¡Auch! —siseó Yuri, aunque el nipón a penas y había ejercido fuerza. Finalmente logró liberarse del agarre de Viktor, fulminando a los dos mayores con la mirada—. Eso es todo, imbécil —espetó—. Te voy a patear el puto trasero. Solo intenta provocarme.

Viktor dio medio paso atrás. Yuri iba en serio. Era joven y estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para meterse en una pelea en medio del banquete, y también lo suficientemente descontrolado como para infligir daño real sobre alguien si lo hacía. —Yuri...— comenzó a decir.

— ¿Quieres pelear? —dijo Yuuri, claramente divertido—. Muy bien, muy bien. Tengamos un...duelo de baile ahora mismo.

— ¿Duelo de baile? —espetó Yuri—. No era eso a lo que me…

Demasiado tarde. Yuuri dio un giro en pirueta, su forma perfecta y hermosa a pesar de su obvia ebriedad. Al aterrizar, estiró su mano y tomó una botella llena de champaña aparentemente de la nada, y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella mientras realizaba una serie de pas de bourrées para pasar a un petit jeté.

Santa Mierda.

Viktor buscó torpemente su teléfono en el bolsillo de su camisa. Logró sacarlo y poner la cámara justo cuando Yuuri comenzó a hacer una serie de italian fouettés completos mientras derramaba champaña en su boca- santa mierda. Viktor nunca había sido fan del ballet, pero creía ser capaz de meterse en ello si esto era todo de lo que se trataba.

Yuuri se detuvo a mitad de un giro y casi cae. — ¿Quéeee? —dijo, tambaleándose hacia el frente—. ¿Estás tomando fotos? —se inclinó hacia el frente y al instante hizo la cara más ridícula que Viktor había visto frente a la camara.

— ¡Yuuri! —rio Viktor, tomando fotos lo más rápidamente que su dedo podía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yuuri cambió su expresión a otra igual de absurda, y luego otra. —Oye, oye, mira. Soy un modelo. —le dijo, posando exageradamente para la cámara.

Viktor soltó una risita -Una risita. El nunca soltaba "risitas" ¿Qué demonios?- e imitó los extraños ángulos que hacías los fotógrafos profesionales —Hermoso. Hermoso, querido. —dijo entre risas. Las personas comenzaban a notarlos, a verlos y a señalar; pero honestamente eso le importaba un carajo.

— ¡Oye!

Viktor dio un brinco, al igual que Yuuri. Claro, la pequeña pelea entre los dos Yuris. Viktor se había olvidado de eso de un momento al otro, demasiado cautivado por los ebrios pero musicales movimientos de Yuuri.

—Si quieres un duelo de baile, entonces un duelo de baile es lo que tendremos —gruñó Yuri. Se veía incluso más enojado de lo normal—. ¿O eres demasiado cobarde?

— ¡Sí! ¡Duelo de baile! —gritó Yuuri alegremente. Bebió más de su champaña y luego le pasó la botella a Viktor—. Cuida esto con tu vida —le dijo seriamente, viendo profundamente dentro de los ojos del ruso.

Viktor tragó, sintiéndose anonadado. Vio a Yuuri alejarse y llevó la botella a sus labios para darle un trago profundo en un intento de calmar el repentino ardor en su pecho. No ayudó, sólo le sirvió para recordar que los labios del nipón habían estado sobre esa misma superficie hace sólo unos momentos, por lo que sólo asentó la casi vacía botella en el suelo.

— !Duelo de baile! —volvió a exclamar Yuuri, consiguiendo llamar la atención aún más hacia su dirección.

El DJ pareció escucharlo, o fue solo magia. De cualquier forma, Viktor se retractaba de todo lo había dicho anteriormente acerca del DJ cuando este cambió la música a la de un club, y Yuuri inmediatamente comenzó a hacer breakdance.

¿Qué demonios?

Tanto Viktor como Yuri inhalaron fuertemente por la boca cuando el nipón fue de un six step a un jodido jackhammer. A Yuri solo le tomó unos segundos el poder recuperarse y empezar a bailar también, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para estar al nivel del ritmo de la música. Viktor rio, sintiéndose sin aliento, y presionó el botón de grabar en su cámara. Ni mierda se iba a conformar con solo hacer fotos de esto.

— ¡Vamos, Yuuri! —exclamó alguien dentro de la creciente multitud, Chris, alentando al nipón con algunos de los otros patinadores. Un grupo de patinadores junior comenzó a hacer lo mismo también, gritando triunfantemente cuando el rubio consiguió copiar el habilidoso salto que Yuuri hizo en el aire con un giro de cuerpo completo. Era imposible distinguir quién se encontraba apoyando a quién, pero eso no importó- ya en cuestión de segundos la atmósfera entera del banquete había cambiado. Que Dios bendijera a ese terrible DJ y a la degenerada influencia de la champaña.

— ¡Amazing! —exclamó Viktor cuando Yuuri se deslizó hacia el suelo para realizar varios flares de forma consecutiva. Yuri se tambaleó ante la vista. El pobre niño nunca había tenido oportunidad contra alguien tan fluido, musical, y obviamente experimentado.

—Viktor, ¿qué demonios? —dijo Chris, apareciendo junto a él. Viktor mantuvo la cara arriba y grabando, inevitablemente enfocándose más en Yuuri que en su competencia—. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Viktor dejó salir otro risa de deleite mientras observaba cómo bailaba el nipón —¡No lo sé! —dijo—. Un momento Yura estaba gritando como siempre y entonces…—se encogió de hombros, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como Yuuri continuaba haciendo flares.

— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Yuuri lo tuviera en él? —dijo Chris riendo.

—¿Verdad que sí? Parece tan callado en sus entrevistas.

— ¡Creí que lo era! —dijo Chris, claramente emocionado con esta nueva información, pero también con un toque de tristeza allí, escondido en su sonrisa.

Viktor tragó, su propia sonrisa decayendo. ¿Acaso era raro que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo pensando en Yuuri este fin de semana? Diría que fue para ayudar a Chris, pero aún hoy que tenía la oportunidad, no había hecho nada al respecto, nada más que perderse en el torbellino de las payasadas borrachas del nipón.

Era solo que… no había reído tanto en mucho tiempo. El tiempo suficiente como para no recordar la última vez que había reído así, que se la había pasado tan bien. Eso no era malo ¿o sí?

Los clamores lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Yuuri dio una voltereta para quedar parado en una sola mano, con sus pies perfectamente en punta, y luego cambió a otra como si no hubiera sido nada. Viktor gritó con entusiasmo junto a Chris, riendo mientras Yuuri realizaba una tambaleante reverencia. Tan pronto como dejó de moverse, el alcohol golpeó al nipón como si de un tren se tratara, provocando que su cuerpo se meciera en el lugar. Era impresionante como alguien tan ebrio podía ser tan equilibrado y elegante al bailar.

— ¡Hiciste trampa! —espetó Yuri cuando la canción llegó a su final y cambiaba a otra, una con un ritmo mucho más latino.

Yuuri lo ignoró, volviendo a hacer una reverencia y tropezando con sus propios pies. Viktor estaba lo suficiente cerca como para atraparlo antes de que cayera por completo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Yuuri con tono borracho—. ¿Gané?

—Definitivamente ganaste —dijo Viktor mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Yuuri no se paró por completo, prefiriendo recargarse pesadamente sobre el ruso. A este no le importó, honestamente.

Yuuri se giró para mirarlo con unos enormes y vidriosos ojos — ¿Viktor Nikiforov? —dijo incredulamente— ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Viktor rió, enredando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del nipón. Para que este se apoye, obviamente. —He estado aquí todo el tiempo ¿No lo recuerdas? —dijo.

—Oh, —dijo Yuuri, sus ojos se ampliaron aún más—. Ohhh —rió, brillante y magnético. Viktor pudo sentir las resonantes vibraciones contra su propio pecho, justo donde Yuuri se presionaba contra él—. Voy a bailar ahora, Viktor. —le dijo, viéndose alegre excepto por un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Algo sorprendentemente atrayente.

Viktor tragó y se obligó a quitar su mano de la cadera de Yuuri.

La música cambió de nuevo, un flamenco moderno totalmente incompatible con la música de club que había estado sonando hace solo un momento. A Yuuri eso no pareció importarle, metiéndose en ese nuevo estilo de baile con la misma facilidad que se metió en el ballet y el break dance de antes. Los fuertes y apasionados movimientos iban perfectamente con él, siendo seductor sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Bailemos! —gritó, aparentemente para todo el salón, pero volteó su cabeza a mirar a Viktor directamente con unos sensuales ojos y pesados párpados. Su boca se movió, sus palabras siendo inaudibles bajo el sonido de la música y la multitud, pero el ruso podía jurar que los labios de Yuuri formaron su nombre en una caricia.

No había nadie más bailando, ya fuera porque estaban hipnotizados por los movimientos del nipón o escandalizados por la escena. Yuuri empezó a realizar una complicada secuencia de pasos, completamente inconsciente o sin importarle el hecho de que nadie se hubiera unido a él. Eso no estaba bien.

— ¡Olé! —gritó Viktor, y entró a la pista de baile con su mejor representación de un bailarín de flamenco, la cual era obviamente defectuosa ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo eran los pasos, al menos no en la forma en la que Yuuri obviamente sí. Improvisó de todos modos: un zapatazo por aquí, pasos random por allá, un dramático salto al ritmo de las palmas de Yuuri. El nipón todavía no lo había notado bailando, pero ese no era problema. Desató su corbata para entrar decidido a la pista.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, anciano? —gritó Yuri a un costado.

Viktor rio, e hizo una torpe pirueta. Ni siquiera se preocupó por encontrar su centro de equilibrio, por lo que terminó tambaleándose como resultado. —Bailando, pequeño Yuri —exclamó en respuesta.

Cerca de allí, Yuuri se volteó de golpe para verlo sorprendido. Luego, una sonrisa juguetona se formó lentamente en su rostro, como el alba rompiendo en el horizonte. — ¡Viktor! —dijo alegremente, usando el impulso para continuar con su spin. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre el ruso mientras giraba, quitando su mirada únicamente para voltear su cabeza y luego regresarla a dónde estaba.

Viktor dio una media sonrisa e imitó el movimiento que Yuuri había hecho hace un momento, una especie de salto acentuado por el movimiento español que hacían sus muñecas. Regresó a ver, el nipón también estaba haciendo ese movimiento, como un eco, un tándem, una respuesta.

Un paso, luego otro y otro, y entonces se encontraron uno frente al otro. Yuuri con habilidad y conocimiento técnico, Viktor con sólo el latido de su corazón para guiar sus pies, opuesto a lo que era su vida en el hielo. Se movían rodeando al otro en círculos, al tiempo que el flamenco cambiaba a algo más- un pasodoble, una danza en pareja que era mitad seducción mitad baile. Viktor se quitó la chaqueta del traje con un dramático movimiento, sacudiéndola al ritmo de la música. Yuuri sonrió, oscuro y peligroso, y tomó la acción de Viktor como el indicativo para ser el toro y empezó a zapatear rítmicamente- y luego corrió hacia la chaqueta tan rápidamente que Viktor apenas tuvo oportunidad de quitarla del camino y ponersela de nuevo.

Una mano se deslizó en su cadera y el ruso tambaleó. Yuuri lo atrapó fácilmente, guiandolo hacia una danza en pareja donde sus cuerpos estaban aún más pegados.

— Un deleite encontrarte aquí —murmuró suavemente mientras deslizaba su manos hasta presionarlas contra la espalda baja de Viktor.

EL ruso se quedó sin respiración. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Yuuri a tan solo centímetros de distancia, el calor del cuerpo de este envolviéndolo con una abrumadora electricidad.

—Ah, —dijo Viktor torpemente, siguiendo el paso del nipón de forma automática. Sus dedos se aferraron a la arrugada camisa de Yuuri ¿cuándo es que había puesto su mano en el hombro de este? Las manos libres de ambos se elevaron y se tocaron, la de Yuuri envuelta con seguridad sobre la del ruso en un perfecto agarre de baile de salón. El nipón le sonreía, guiando la danza como si fuera algo tan natural como respirar. Viktor no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios ante ello.

— ¿Vienes aquí seguido? —exhaló Yuuri contra el oído del ruso. Con su voz, tan acentuada y arrastrada por el consumo de la champaña, aquella obsoleta línea de coqueteo sonaba casi revolucionaria, y tan nueva que Viktor pensó, salvajemente, que el nipón podría pedirle que hiciera cualquier cosa y él lo haría sin cuestionarse absolutamente nada.

—No lo recuerdo —respondió el ruso, agravando su voz al tiempo que Yuuri lo guiaba hacia un spin. Dejó de girar y terminó con sus brazos enlazados en la parte trasera del cuello del nipón para mayor seguridad, estando mucho más cerca de lo que era apropiado para la mayoría de los bailes de salón—. Tú eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

La boca de Yuuri cayó ligeramente abierta, luego se lamió los labios y sonrió. Una sonrisa privata que era solo para Viktor.

El ruso correspondió aquella sonrisa, luego soltó una suave carcajada cuando Yuuri lo giró y lo elevó en un lift básico. Este cargó con el peso de Viktor fácilmente, su fuerza era engañosa en su flexible figura. Deshizo el lift con la misma facilidad, y luego solo bailaron, bailaron, y bailaron. Estaban conectados por mucho más que sus manos: sus respiraciones, sus latidos, el calor de sus cuerpos, todo unido en una maravillosa armonía. Viktor nunca se había sentido tan presente en un momento de su vida como lo estaba ahora, con los ojos y manos del nipón sobre él, ambos riendo mientras la canción llegaba a su final.

Yuuri dio un paso al frente e inclinó a Viktor hacia adelante, dejando sus rostros a solo centímetros de distancia. Su pulgar acarició el interior del muslo del ruso, y su otra mano sostuvo la cabeza de Viktor gentilemente, casi con adoración.

Viktor miró dentro de los hermosos ojos café del nipón y su risa se atoró en su pecho. Quería besarlo. Debería besarlo. Se sentiría real, estaba seguro de ello; real y conectado, y tan caliente que haría que el hielo en la vida de Viktor se derritiera por completo. Nunca había deseado nada con tanta fuerza como deseaba esto, este momento.

— ¡Yuuri! —llamó alguien desde algún lugar cercano a ellos.

El momento se rompió. Yuuri regresó a Viktor sobre sus pies...y desapareció.

Viktor parpadeó, completamente perdido. Alguien más había agarrado a Yuuri y ahora se encontraba bailando con él, ganando más gritos y silbidos por parte de la multitud. Aquella misma multitud que se había encontrado allí todo el tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida, a Viktor no le importó una mierda toda aquella gente, ni cuán sorprendidos estaban o si habían disfrutado de su presentación. Lo único que quería era que Yuuri lo volviera a ver sólo a él.

Yuuri giró en los brazos de su nuevo compañero, todavía riendo. Era la viva imagen de la alegría, un contraste perfecto con la forma en como había lucido al inicio de la noche. Su compañero le dijo algo, y luego fue robado por alguien más. Pasó de pareja en pareja, como si fuera el premio más deseado de la noche. Nadie en el lugar podía preocuparse por medallas de oro cuando el nipón estaba allí. Yuuri, la encarnación física de la música.

Yuuri levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Viktor. Sonrió, y algo se calmó en el pecho del ruso. Allí había una conexión, una conexión entre ellos y solo ellos, aún cuando el nipón se encontraba bailando con alguien más.

Una mano se cerró sobre su brazo repentinamente. —Viktor.

Dio un brinco. El agarre de Chris era fuerte, incluso doloroso, mientras lo miraba con dagas en los ojos.

Oh.

Mierda.

—¿Chris? —dijo Viktor, y su voz salió casi como un chillido.

— ¿Qué demonios? —siseó el otro. Viktor nunca lo había visto así de enojado, ni siquiera cuando lo había vencido por menos de un punto hace unos años. Viktor se encogió. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Había dicho que sería el celestino de su amigo, no parte de la competencia que quería ganar el afecto del Yuuri.

Yuuri volvió a mirar hacia él y guiñó el ojo. El corazón de Viktor se estremeció aún con Chris fulminando con la mirada.

—Yo no...—comenzó a decir, regresando la atención hacia su amigo.

Chris le soltó el brazo y se giró para marcharse. Viktor se quedó donde estaba, observando impotente como Chris se dirigía hacia Yuuri para robarlo de los brazos de su actual pareja. Pero en lugar de bailar, Chris se inclinó para susurrar en el oído del nipón, sonriendo peligrosamente en dirección de Viktor.

Yuuri se colgó sobre el hombro de Chris, asintiendo a cada cosa que este le decía. Se paró de puntillas para responder, rozando la mejilla del suizo con sus labios. Chris dejó que su mano descansara sobre la cadera del nipón, estando peligrosamente cerca de agarrar el trasero de este. Chris le lanzó una sonrisa a Viktor, dejó que su mano cayera completamente y… Yuuri rió. Alegre, divertido.

Mierda.

Viktor tragó el repentino nudo en su garganta.

Yuuri se alejó de Chris y se acercó al DJ. Tropezó con sus propios pies y se inclinó pesadamente sobre la mesa, viéndose infinitamente más ebrio ahora que había dejado de bailar. El DJ asintió y acomodó sus audífonos y computadora.

Yuuri se volteó para ver a Chris y le hizo señal con los pulgares arriba. — ¡Duelo de baile!

—gritó.

Cerca de allí, Yuri se encogió con miedo, viéndose como si creyera que el nipón quería la revancha y se sintiera aterrado ante la idea. Pero Yuuri estaba mirando a Chris y..

Y...

Se sacó los pantalones.

Santa mierda.

Vagamente, Viktor notó que Chris también se estaba quitando la ropa, desnudándose hasta quedar en sólo ropa interior. Eso fue todo lo que su cerebro pudo captar a través de la estática que lo invadió al ver que Yuuri empezaba a desabotonar su camisa, revelando una esculpido torso y unos muslos asesinos. El nipón miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Viktor. Sus dedos se quedaron quietos sobre los botones de su ropa; y en lugar de continuar desvistiendose, caminó tambaleándose hacia el ruso y terminó casi colapsando en sus brazos.

— ¡Viktor! —dijo felizmente. Dios, estaba ebrio. No había sido así de obvio cuando estaban bailando juntos, pero ahora, era demasiado claro. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban nublados, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo fosforescente, y sus movimientos torpes mientras...mientras…

Mecía sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Viktor, siendo demasiado seductor y tentador para alguien que estaba tan borracho como lo estaba él. —Mi familia tiene unas aguas termales ¡Deberías venir a visitar!

Todo el mundo los estaba observando. Chris apareció junto a él, intentando aparentemente captar la atención del nipón. Yuuri a penas y si lo volteó a ver, y tampoco lo hizo Viktor, demasiado cautivado por los ojos cafés de Yuuri.

—Si yo gano este duelo de baile ¿serás mi entrenador? —le preguntó, más bien rogó, Yuuri. Apretó sus brazos aún más fuertemente alrededor del torso del ruso, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. — ¡Be my coach, Viktor!

Sí, por favor. Lo que sea.

— ¡Yuuri! —canturreó Chris, tirando del brazo del nipón. Yuuri fue con él reticentemente, y su mano se arrastró por todo el brazo de Viktor como si le fuera físicamente doloroso dejarlo. Y lo era. Viktor estuvo a punto de tirar de su brazo para agarrarlo, para sostenerlo allí. Yuuri.

La música cambió abruptamente y Yuuri se prendió. Dejó que Chris lo guiara hasta el borde de la gente, donde en realidad no había mucho espacio para bailar ya que la pista había sido bloqueada por un tubo de baile-Oh.

Yuuri se agarró del tubo y movió su cuerpo sensualmente contra este.

Oh.

Viktor se quedó mirando. No podría apartar la mirada aún si su vida dependiera de ello y sin importar que sus pantalones se estuvieran volviendo incómodamente apretados. Ni siquiera cuando Chris le dio una media sonrisa de victoria, y ni siquiera cuando Yuri gruñó algo y salió como furia del salón. Yuuri iba a hacer pole dance. Yuuri **estaba haciendo** pole dance.

Viktor se giró y agarró una copa de champaña de la bandeja del perplejo mesero. Bebió todo el líquido de una sola sentada y agarró otra copa para más seguridad. No le ayudó. Se volvió a girar para observar como Yuuri se subía al tubo habilidosamente, en una forma que acentuaba cada hermosa y perfecta línea de su cuerpo. Apenas notó cuando Chris se le unió y empezaron a bailar juntos ya que estaba demasiado perdido en la música que destilaba del cuerpo del nipón.

Estaba en grandes, serios, y gigantescos, problemas.

.

* * *

.

—Viktorrrr —ronroneó Yuuri. Se dejó caer aún más pesadamente sobre el ruso, sus dedos jugueteaban con el borde de la camisa de este y sus ojos brillaban mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Soltó una risita, brillante y vibrante—. Viktor —dijo de nuevo, ahora canturreando—. Viktor, Viktor, Vikutoruuuu…

Viktor se tambaleó ligeramente debido al peso extra, su cabeza daba vueltas debido a la champaña y al delicioso arrastrar de los dedos del nipón contra su piel. Se estremeció. —Vamos, solo un poco más. —le dijo—. Ya estamos casi allí. —esperaba que en realidad estuvieran casi allí. Yuuri no había sido particularmente convincente cuando dijo el número de su habitación con un arrastrar en sus palabras.

Solo llevaba a Yuuri a dormir. Solo a dormir. Nada más. Chris ya estaba bastante enojado con él- ah, pero con Yuuri pegado contra él de ese modo no podía mantenerse pensando en Chris por mucho. El nipón había decidido colgarse sobre él después de todo.

— ¿Casi allí? —dijo Yuuri, girando su cabeza de modo que su nariz acarició la piel del cuello de Viktor. La posición hizo que se hiciera mucho más difícil caminar que antes. Viktor podía sentir cada golpe de respiración del nipón, y una pizca de la humedad que sus labios dejaban contra su piel. Apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura del nipón e intentó continuar su caminata.

—Ah- tu- tu habitación —dijo tartamudeando. Sus ojos se cerraron a pesar de su esfuerzo. Los forzó a volver a abrirse. Casi allí, ya estaban casi allí.

313, 315, 317-

— ¡Ajá! —dijo Viktor triunfante al llegar frente a la habitación 319— ¡La encontré!

—Mm, felicitaciones, —murmuró Yuuri contra el cuello de Viktor—. ¿Qué quieres como premio?

Viktor deseó haber traído otra botella de champaña consigo, porque su garganta se puso repentinamente más seca que el humor de Yakov. Yuuri lo observó a través de sus lentes con un montón de promesas en sus ojos.

Aclaró su garganta. —Llave —soltó torpemente. Yuuri parpadeó confundido. Se apresuró a aclarar—. La llave de tu habitación ¿la tienes?

Yuuri hizo un murmullo de aceptación y volvió a tirar su cabeza contra el hombro de Viktor. —Bolsillo trasero —dijo soñadoramente.

Viktor esperó, pero el nipón no se movió, solo levantó una ceja y lo miró expectante. Trató de calmar su respiración. Okay. Él podía hacer esto. Deslizó su mano dentro del bolsillo trasero del nipón, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar el hecho de que se encontraba básicamente acariciando el trasero de este. Un hecho que fue considerablemente más difícil de ignorar cuando Yuuri se empujó contra su mano y gimió como una maldita estrella porno.

—Mmm, que atrevido —jadeó Yuuri con un malicioso brillo en los ojos—. ¿No deberías invitarme a cenar primero?

Viktor agarró la tarjeta de acceso y quitó su mano rápidamente. Sus manos temblaban mientras usaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Intentó tres veces hasta que finalmente la luz se puso verde y esta se abrió.

Yuuri tomó la iniciativa repentinamente y tiró de la corbata del ruso para inclinarlo hacia él. Viktor se tambaleó contra la entrada, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio antes de que Yuuri lo empujara contra la pared y lo besara.

Yuuri estaba besándolo.

Sus labios eran torpes y estaban húmedos por la champaña, pero también era suaves; tan, tan suaves. Viktor le devolvió el beso sin poder contenerse, e inclinó su cabeza para profundizar el contacto, sus ojos cerrándose cuando el nipón lo presionó contra su cuerpo. Yuuri canturreó en apreciación y abrió sus labios, su lengua ahora girando contra la de Viktor.

El nipón se presionó casi imposiblemente cerca del cuerpo del otro, metiendo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del ruso. Su muslo se rozaba contra la entrepierna de Viktor, brindando una ligera sensación de placer. El ruso gimoteó en el beso, estremecido. No estaba duro, al menos no completamente, pero cada movimiento de la lengua de Yuuri y toque de sus dedos lo acercaban más y más aún sin tocar donde realmente importaba.

—Viktor, —susurró Yuuri, alejándose del beso momentáneamente. Inclinó su cabeza, saboreando la piel del ruso son sus labios, lengua, y dientes, mientras se hacía camino por la mandíbula y cuello de Viktor hacia su garganta. Viktor levantó su mano para acunar la cabeza del nipón, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de este mientras gemía.

Mierda. ¿Qué clase de demonio era este? Yuuri era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, una criatura que solo se encontraba en los más oscuros mitos: incontrolable, irresistible, ahogando a Viktor con cada toque.

¡Esperen!  
Esto no- Él no-

—Yuuri, —jadeó ante el doloroso placer que sintió con la mordida en su cuello. El chupetón sería obvio para todo el mundo, brillante y llamativo sobre la expuesta piel de su garganta- no le importaba. Que miren, que sepan que Yuuri lo había escogido a él.

Yuuri hizo un sonido de aprobación con su garganta y jadeó contra la marca recién hecha. Estaba duro contra la cadera de Viktor, empujándose contra su muslo como si eso fuera lo único que importaba en el mundo. Viktor no lo contradijo.

Abruptamente, Yuuri volvió a tirar de su corbata, haciéndolo tropezar sobre la alfombra de camino a la cama. Yuuri lo lanzó sin delicadeza contra el colchón y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él antes de que el ruso siquiera supiera qué había pasado. —Viktor —gimió Yuuri—. Te deseo tanto —empujó al ruso hasta que esté estuvo acostado sobre las almohadas y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Bajó besando el pecho de Viktor, deshaciendo los botones en su camino. —Fóllame, por favor, por favor, por favor. Te necesito. Necesito que me folles-

—Mierda —soltó Viktor, sus caderas empujándose hacia arriba sin su permiso en busca de fricción, lo que sea que calmara el fuego bajo su piel, la necesidad ardiendo en sus entrañas—. Yuuri-

No- mierda. No se suponía que-

Espera.

—Espera —Logró decir en un jadeo. ¿Esperar? ¿Por qué esperar cuando Yuuri se encontraba pasando sus manos en la parte baja del vientre de Viktor y acariciando su polla- mierda, para.

Esta no era la razón por la que había traído al nipón a su habitación. No deberían hacer esto. no deberían estarse besando y frotándose como adolescentes. Había una razón para ello, una muy buena razón, pero no podía recordarla aún si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Yuuri, espera.

Yuuri se detuvo y lo miró con ojos pesadamente entrecerrados. —He estado esperando por ti durante años —le dijo con una voz baja y ronca.

—Puta mierda —gruñó Viktor. No podía evitarlo. Tiró de Yuuri para besarlo de nuevo, apreciando su sabor, su calidez. Envolvió una de sus piernas alrededor de la del nipón, y con un habilidoso giro, los giró ambos de modo que ahora se encontrara apresando a Yuuri contra la cama.

Yuuri jadeó, y sus ojos giraron a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Viktor atrapó el jadeo con sus propios labios. Años, dijo Yuuri. Bueno, Viktor también había esperado por años, desde ese día en la heladería cuando lo había visto a patinar por primera vez.

La heladería. Mierda

Chris.

Separarse de Yuuri había sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Apenas y se pudo mover unos centímetros, sólo lo suficiente para que ya no estuvieran besándose, y le tomó cada onza de fuerza de voluntad no regresar a dónde había estado, hundido en los dulces pero sucios besos que habían compartido, el sudor y lo movimientos, además de una felicidad que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

—Para, por favor —le dijo, presionando su frente contra la del nipón. Los dedos de Yuuri dejaron de moverse sobre el cabello del ruso y se enredaron en su camisa medio abotonar.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Víctor pudo sentir como el nipón tragaba —Tú-tú no -no quieres —susurró y luego se detuvo—. E-está bien. L-lo siento.

Sonaba perdido, cuando sólo segundos atrás era la viva imagen de la confianza, del sexo. Viktor lo besó sin poder detenerse, tratando de mantenerlo suave y casto —No es eso —le dijo. Apenas pudiendo separarse del beso para no volver a profundizarlo y convertirlo en algo más—. Quiero. No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo, Yuuri. Eso solo que… no podemos, no así.

— ¿Así cómo? —murmuró Yuuri al tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban a los labios del ruso.

Viktor casi vuelve a ceder al impulso, pero se detuvo a tiempo —Tú… estás ebrio —tartamudeó—. No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

—Puedes aprovecharte —dijo Yuuri con rapidez—. Por favor, quiero que tú...

Viktor sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba un poco más. Yuuri se veía tan decepcionado- mierda, no quería volver a ver esa mirada en el rostro de Yuuri jamás, pero tenía que. Tenía que alejarse. —No es- no es tan simple —le dijo. Pensó en Chris, quién había estado perdido por Yuuri durante años y quién solamente había recibido un corazón roto a cambio. No podía permitirse ser la causa de más…

No, sí podía. Si Yuuri se lo pedía, él haría lo que sea. Pero en este mismo instante, con la champaña aún nadando en los ojos de Yuuri, no. No podía permitir que algo entre ellos comenzará con una cogida entre borrachos y en una nada personal habitación de hotel, y Dios sabía que Viktor quería comenzar algo entre ellos. Quería ver a Yuuri patinar, bailar, y sonreír todos los días. Quería aprender cada cosa que pudiera acerca de él, todo lo que ocultaba en las entrevistas.

—Una cita, —dijo de golpe, y luego se sonrojó ante su propia audacia—. Mañana —continuó, controlándose a sí mismo—. Déjame llevarte a una cita, una de verdad. I- iremos a comer y luego podemos hablar de esto, de nosotros. Si es que esto es lo que quieres cuando estés sobrio.

Yuuri se le quedó mirando. Por un momento, Viktor tuvo miedo de que se rehusara, de que todo lo que quisiera fuera sólo algo de una noche, de que la idea de salir con alguien tan vacío como Viktor fuera-

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de forma lenta pero brillante—. Está bien.

Viktor dejó salir el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo —Bien —murmuró.

Viktor no pudo contenerse y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, gentil y suavemente. Yuuri, le correspondió dudosamente, como si hace poco no hubiera estado rogando por que Viktor lo follara.

— ¿Te quedas? —susurró Yuuri cuando Viktor se alejó—. Por favor.

Viktor bajó la mirada hacia él. El alcohol y el cansancio de la noche finalmente parecían empezar a hacer mella en él ya que pudo sentir como sus pestañas le empezaban a pesar y como su lengua tenía menos control que antes. —No puedo —dijo Viktor con pesar. Nunca había lamentado nada en su vida tanto como esto—. Se supone que debo mantener un ojo sobre Yuri. Todavía es un niño, no puedo dejarlo solo toda la noche. —se detuvo, sintiendo como la decepción en los ojos de Yuuri cortaba en el. Juntó a las frentes de ambos, cerrando sus ojos y compartiendo respiración con el otro—. Regresaré en la mañana, te lo juro —le dijo—. Tendremos esa cita, lo que sea que quieras. Seré tu entrenador si así lo deseas, o tu novio. Lo que sea por ti, lo prometo.

Yuuri no dijo nada. El ruso esperó un momento, luego abrió sus ojos y se alejó de nuevo. Yuuri se había quedado dormido entre una respiración y otra, al inicio o al fin de la confesión de Viktor.

El ruso tragó. Tomó una respiración, luego otra, y comenzó el difícil proceso de desenredarse del agarre de Yuuri. El nipón solo reaccionó una vez, cuando Viktor alejó su mano de sus hombros, murmurando algo que casi sonaba como el nombre del ruso, para luego voltearse a un costado.

Viktor se sentó al borde de la cama, observando al nipón dormir. sentía como si su pecho estuviera lleno de la misma champaña que había soltado las inhibiciones de Yuuri. Burbujeante, filosa, y tan emocionante en lo desconocido. Todo se sentía tan real ahora. El áspero edredón bajo su mano, el aire seco soplando contra su mejilla, el ardor del chupetón en su cuello. ¿Acaso siempre fue así de difícil enfocar el mundo? Sentía como si hubiese estado viviendo en la niebla, y que fue solo con esta noche en la que pasó en los brazos de Yuuri que esta empezó a desvanecerse.

Yuuri aún se encontraba usando sus gafas y zapatos. Viktor sonrió, empezó a trabajar en dejarlo cómodo. Removió sus zapatos con cuidado, luego sus gafas y las dejó a un lado donde el nipón pudiera encontrarlas. Encontró una manta extra para poner sobre él, un vaso para agua, y una botella de analgésicos para la mañana. Había un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo en la mesa, los tomó y comenzó a escribir.

 **Yuuri,**  
 **Llámame cuando despiertes y tendremos nuestra cita 3**  
 **-Viktor**  
 **+7 812 56 12**

Dejó la nota en la mesita de noche, justo junto al agua donde no podría pasar desapercibida para Yuuri. Tuvo un momento de duda, luego miró al nipón y quitó uno de los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Lucía tan pacífico, encantador aún estando profundamente dormido.

Se sentó allí por un tiempo más, solo observando el dormido rostro, incapaz de forzarse a salir. Quería quedarse. Dios, cuanto quería quedarse. Abrazarse a Yuuri, sentir el latido de su corazón bajo su mejilla.

Levantarse e irse le fue casi imposible, pero finalmente logró hacerlo.

Mañana. Vería a Yuuri en la mañana y podría averiguar si esto era real. Si la conexión que habían sentido era igual de profunda y trascendental a la luz del día.

Tenía la sospecha de que así era.

.

* * *

.

Por primera vez en años, Viktor despertó antes que su alarma, lleno de energía. Manoteó la cama en busca de su teléfono, encogiéndose cuando casi lo termina arrojando. En la cama de al lado, Yuri gruñó medio dormido y se giró. Fiel a su estado de adolescente, lo más probable era que no se despertara hasta dentro de unas horas más. Lo cual le dio a Viktor tiempo suficiente para planear su cita con Yuuri y regresarle la responsabilidad de su compañero a su entrenador.

Encendió su teléfono, la emoción haciéndolo sentir mareado. Aún era temprano, pero tal vez Yuuri estaba tan emocionado por esto como él.

Su teléfono se encendió demasiado lento. Estiró las piernas, acomodó su cabello y estiró las sábanas de la cama. Finalmente, **finalmente** , la pantalla de bloqueo apareció, vibrando para él cuando intentó utilizar su huella para desbloquearlo. Soltó un gruñido y tipeo mal su contraseña unas 3 veces hasta que finalmente la pudo escribir bien para finalmente navegar al menos por WhatsApp y checar si tenía mensajes nuevos.

Nada

¿Nada?

Oh.

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar. Aún era temprano, y Yuuri había estado más borracho que él, lo más probable era que todavía se encontrara dormido. Sonrío ante el pensamiento. Yuuri había parecido un ángel la noche anterior mientras dormía, aún con su boca abierta y su cuerpo torcido en una forma extraña. Sí, el muchacho necesitaba descansar. Viktor sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que despertara.

Decidido, se puso de pie, ignorando el ligero dolor de cabeza que sintió al hacerlo, y se hizo camino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Se sentía tan lleno de energía de una forma que le era completamente extranjera. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan emocionado. ¿Tal vez cuando obtuvo su primera medalla en mundiales? El recuerdo aún le era borroso, pero demasiado familiar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todo se había desenfocado tanto sino hasta anoche, cuando todo regresó a estar claramente detallado.

Se permitió perderse en la cálida marea de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. ¿Quién hubiera pensado hace dos días que Yuuri Katsuki, quién había terminado último en el Grand Prix Final con una mirada de tanta desesperación en su rostro, se convertiría en el alma de la fiesta? Era sorprendente. Yuuri era sorprendente, fabuloso, inesperado. Y Viktor siempre había amado a las sorpresas.

Al salir de la ducha, se topó con su reflejo en el espejo y se detuvo. La mirada en su rostro era tan desconocida como el sentimiento que la causaba: emoción, felicidad, alegría de vivir. Se contrastaba fuertemente con la palidez que sin darse cuenta había empezado a apoderarse de él, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos, las delgadas pero visibles líneas al borde de su boca. Si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa que bailaba en sus ojos, hubiera dicho que se veía de la mierda.

Pasó una de sus manos por su húmedo cabello. Eso no estaba bien, se suponía que debía ser salvaje y despreocupado ¿no es así? Eso era lo que la prensa siempre decía. ¿Cómo es que nunca habían mencionado el cansancio en sus ojos, el temblor en sus manos? ¿Cómo es que no lo habían notado? ¿Cómo Yakov no lo había notado? ¿Cómo es que él mismo no lo había notado?

Su mano se dejó caer sobre su cuello, en donde chupetón del tamaño de una moneda era claramente visible. No había forma de esconderlo, ni siquiera con una bufanda, y una parte de él no quería hacerlo. Yakov estaría furioso, pero... Presionó su mano sobre este y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando el dolor que sintió le recordó al mismo que sintió en el momento que Yuuri lo marcó. Quería más de ellos, los quería cubriendo todo su cuello para que todo el mundo los viera, también los quería más abajo donde el recuerdo fuera solamente para él. Un recuerdo de que estaba vivo, de que Yuuri lo deseaba.

Tal vez luego de su cita.

Se vistió rápidamente y volvió a tomar su teléfono. Tal vez en nippon ya estaba despierto, tal vez podrían salir a tomar un café y charlar, tal vez podrían regresar a la habitación de Yuuri, besarse…

Seguía sin tener mensajes nuevos.

Se sentó al borde de su cama. No había mensajes en su WhatsApp, tampoco en su Instagram, Twitter, ni Facebook. Checó sus mensajes regulares, su buzón de voz, llamadas recientes; nada. Todavía era temprano, sí que lo era, pero no pudo evitar la decepción que sintió aplastar su cuerpo.

Su teléfono vibró sobre su mano laxa. Dió un brinco y lo desbloqueó rápidamente- sólo para sentir la culpa retorcer su estómago hasta que sintió ganas de vomitar.

Chris  
Vete a la mierda, imbecil.

Viktor presionó una mano sobre sus ojos. Mierda

Peleó contra la urgencia de buscar una excusa. Podría fácilmente pelear con Chris al respecto, recordarle que él había dicho que había superado a Yuuri, pero era un argumento débil. Él había sabido bastante bien que aquello era una mentira, y Chris sabía que él lo sabía. Además, era bien sabido que no tenía la intención de que esto pasará, que sinceramente había querido ayudar a Chris y que no había buscado enamorarse de Yuuri, pero nada de eso haría que su amigo se sintiera mejor.

Espera.

¿Enamorarse de Yuuri?

¿Era esa la frase correcta? Apenas lo conocía, y sólo había hablado con él un par de veces antes de esa noche. Y cada vez que lo había hecho, Yuuri simplemente había huido de él. No podía decir que se había enamorado de Yuuri después de coquetear con él en una noche de embriaguez ¿o sí?

Sus manos cayeron de su rostro y se posaron sobre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono donde el mensaje de Chris aún lo acusaba, pero no lo vio en realidad. En lugar de eso, vio el rostro sonriente del nipón, su baile, su patinaje, la forma en la que reía. Se vio a sí mismo viendo video tras video de él, no sólo sus programas, sino también sus entrevistas y comerciales, incluso esos en japonés y sin subtítulos. Se vio a sí mismo con la mirada fija en Yuuri mientras este huía en los casilleros, en el hotel, en la pista. Se vio a sí mismo mirándolo en el banquete, queriendo acercarse pero sin saber cómo.

Oh.

Oh.

Se había enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki. Después de sólo conocerlo a través de entrevistas, competencias, y una noche de embriaguez; se había enamorado de él.

Parpadeó, y el mensaje de Chris volvió enfocarse ante sus ojos. Pero aún cuando la culpa se encontraba todavía retorciendo sus entrañas, la emoción volvió a surgir. Se había enamorado de Yuuri, y este parecía corresponder sus sentimientos. Chris tenía todo el derecho de sentirse traicionado- pero Yuuri lo había rechazado años atrás. Si esto era una competencia entre Viktor y Chris, entonces Yuuri era tanto el juez como el premio envueltos en un solo paquete- y había escogido a Viktor. Y tal vez no era justo, pero Viktor no pudo evitar la felicidad que sintió burbujear en su pecho ante el pensamiento.

Chris lo superaría. Y Viktor encontraría la forma de compensarlo.

Tomó una respiración profunda y cerró la aplicación para mensajes. Ya eran las 10 en punto. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Yuuri se encontrará despierto, o para que al menos no se quejara si Viktor se pasaba por su habitación con un poco de café ¿verdad?

Decidido, le dejó una nota al aún dormido Yuri, le mandó un mensaje a Yakov diciéndole que dejaría a Yuri solo -lo cual era muy peligroso, pero estaba en una misión - y se marchó de la habitación de hotel. Se sentía vibrar mientras caminaba a prisa por el pasillo hacia el elevador, volviendo revisar su teléfono mientras lo hacía.

Seguía sin tener ningún mensaje del nipón, pero estaba bien. No tenía que quedarse sentado y esperar. Después de todo, no era su estilo.

El café a la vuelta de la esquina del hotel tenía precios demasiado elevados, pero al menos el producto era bueno. Se removió ansiosamente mientras esperaba en la línea, revisando su teléfono compulsivamente cada pocos segundos. El barista le dio una mirada extraña cuando llegó al frente de la línea, aunque no tenía idea alguna de porqué. Tal vez le parecía que no necesitaba más café para poder despertarse.

—Tomaré un capuchino pequeño y un latte de leche de coco mediano —ordenó alegremente. Yuuri había mencionado en una entrevista que no podía tomar lácteos- Viktor se sintió complacido por recordar eso o hubiera sido muy incómodo llevarle algo que no pudiera tomar.

Su teléfono vibró en su mano al tiempo que entregaba la tarjeta. Casi voto ambos objetos debido a la emoción.

 **Mila**  
 **Creí que te interesarían unas cuantas de estas.**  
 **(7 imágenes adjuntas)**

Trago su decepción y abrió las imágenes. Todas eran fotos del banquete de la noche anterior, la mayoría de ellas eran de él bailando con Yuuri.

Se veía tan feliz que apenas se reconoció a sí mismo. Pasó revisando las imágenes, quedándose en una donde Yuuri lo estaba inclinado hacia atrás. El nipón se veía tan feliz como él mismo; lo cual calmó la vibrante ansiedad que no había notado había empezado a crecer dentro de sí mismo, escondida detrás de la emoción. Yuuri también gustaba de él, eso era más que obvio. No se lo hubiera imaginado, habiendo estado tan atrapado en el baile y la champaña.

Mantuvo la imagen de la sonrisa de Yuuri en su mente mientras cogía los cafés y se hacía camino de vuelta al hotel. Esto lo ayudó a mantenerse tranquilo contra los nervios que se hacían cada vez peor a medida que se acercaba a la habitación del nipón. Yuuri gustaba de él. Fue éste quien insistió en que Viktor fuera quien lo llevara de vuelta a su habitación, quién lo había besado como si fuera su última noche en la tierra, quién había querido que se quedara. Sabía que Yuuri tenía muchas opciones- sin siquiera contar a Chris- él había visto la forma en la que las personas lo veían durante el banquete, como nunca se había quedado sin compañero de baile, pero Yuuri lo había escogido a él. Así que todo estaría bien.

Salió del elevador, cafés en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro- y luego se detuvo.

Había una tarjeta de limpieza frente a la habitación del nipón.

Caminó hacia allí lentamente, haciendo doble chequeo del número de la habitación de hotel. Habitación 319, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ahí estaba la tarjeta, con la puerta de la habitación abierta de modo que la señora de la limpieza pudiera alcanzar sus utensilios fácilmente.

Se aclaró la garganta torpemente. — ¿Disculpe? —dijo, odiando como su voz se quebró.

La señora de la limpieza lo miró sorprendida mientras vaciaba el tacho de la basura. —Lo siento señor. ¿Acaba de hacer el check in? La habitación estará lista en unos pocos minutos.  
—No, yo... —se detuvo, y tragó saliva. Podía ver la cama deshecha desde la entrada de la puerta, la desordenada mesita de noche. Y allí, escondida bajo una almohada, se encontraba su nota donde le decía a Yuuri que lo llamara—. El huésped que se quedaba en esta habitación ¿Sabe usted dónde está?

Ella frunció el ceño confundida. —¿Se refiere a joven que estuvo aquí el fin de semana? —preguntó—. Él ya hizo check-out hace unas 3 horas.

—Y-ya veo, —dijo débilmente—. Se lo agradezco.

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el elevador automáticamente. Escucho a la señora de la limpieza decir algo detrás de él, pero no pudo entender las palabras. De todos modos le importaba.

Yuuri se había ido.

.

* * *

.

Se encontró a sí mismo en el lobby del hotel, sin tener idea de cómo llegó allí. Probablemente tenía la intención de regresar a su habitación, de tirarse a su cama y por lo menos quedarse allí durante unos cuantos años- ah, pero Yuri estaba probablemente aún allí, y Viktor realmente no podía lidiar con su drama adolescente en este momento. Ni siquiera podía lidiar con su propio drama adolescente ahora mismo. "Ayuda, Yakov. Me gusta un chico y yo no le gustó a él". Bufó sin humor, y luego colapsó en una silla cercana.

Recibió unas cuantas miradas extrañadas, pero las ignoró. Se veía ridículo sosteniendo dos envases de café mientras veía hacia el espacio, él sabía eso, sólo que no le importaba.

Yuuri se había ido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Acaso lo había imaginado? ¿Sólo pretendió que la conexión era algo bilateral y se impuso sobre alguien que apenas sentía interés? No sería la primera vez que ignoraba lo que alguien más deseada y se dejaba llevar por sus egoístas deseos. Eso fue lo que le ayudó a obtener sus medallas después de todo.

Pero Yuuri había parecido interesado, no se había imaginado eso. Tal vez el alcohol había hecho su parte en esta atracción, y en la cruel luz del día Yuuri se arrepentía de haber incitado a Víctor de esa forma. ¿Pero entonces no debería haber dicho algo acerca de que se marchaba temprano? Cuando el ruso le pidió que salieran, parecía emocionado, no como alguien que estaba pensando en tomar un vuelo al día siguiente.

O tal vez sólo se había olvidado, Viktor ciertamente entendía eso. Podía haber estado lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar cuando salía su vuelo, y con una resaca lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llamar a Viktor de inmediato. Tal vez llamaría tan pronto como su avión aterrizara, y ellos podrían... podrían- bueno. Al menos podrían hablar.

Tomó instintivamente un sorbo de capuchino e hizo una mueca al sentir la leche tibia y la espuma arruinada. Asentó el envase en una mesa cercana y masajeó su frente. No, Yuuri Ni siquiera había tocado la nota que contenía su número. Ni siquiera tenía el número de Viktor y Viktor tampoco tenía el suyo, y no se volverían a ver hasta los mundiales tal vez.

Debió haberse quedado. Tener sexo habría sido aprovecharse de la situación, aún si Yuuri en realidad no se hubiera arrepentido de ello. Pero al menos debió haberse quedado abrazandolo toda la noche, de modo que al menos pudiera tener eso. No hubiera habido confusión alguna si Yuuri no quería esto, si no lo quería él, se lo habría dicho directo a la cara. Y si quería esto tan intensamente como Viktor, entonces no hubiera habido razón por la que ellos no estuvieran intercambiando mensajes o llamadas, o haciendo planes para visitar al otro en este mismo instante.

Debió haberse quedado.

Suspiró y levantó la mirada. Era extraño pensar que hace sólo unos días había llegado a este mismo lobby y había observado al nipón siendo acosado por los reporteros, escuchándolo hablar por primera vez. Le parecía imposible haber caído tan rápidamente por alguien que huía de él en cada oportunidad que tenía a menos que estuviera borracho. Viktor no hacía estas cosas. A la prensa le gustaba pintarlo como un playboy, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había estado lo suficientemente interesado en alguien como para dormir con esa persona, mucho menos desarrollar sentimientos por esta.

Cerca de él, el elevador sonó para revelar a un Chris que sostenía sus maletas con el ceño fruncido.

Viktor tragó saliva. — ¡Chris! —le llamó mientras se ponía de pie.

Chris lo ignoró. La única indicación de que había escuchado su llamado fue la forma en que sus ceño se profundizó. Le pasó de lado como si el ruso fuera una particularmente aburrida pieza de mueblería.

—Chris —dijo Viktor. Se apresuró para llegar hasta su amigo ¿o ex amigo?- y lo alcanzó justo en el momento en que este llegó a la puerta giratoria del hotel. Se paró justo enfrente de él, deteniendo su avance físicamente pero sin tener éxito en llamar su atención—. Chris, lo siento —suplico. Dios, todo esto es un desastre—. Lo lamento muchísimo. Realmente no era mi intención-

—¿Apuñalarme por la espalda? —término Chris tranquilamente, brindándole una sonrisa tan falsa que el ruso prácticamente podía saborear el plástico—. No, por supuesto que no. Tú eres Viktor Nikiforov. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras sin tener consecuencias.

Viktor mordió la parte interna de su mejilla, tragando su ira instintiva. —Eso- No es justo. Chris, vamos. —no era como si fuera la única persona involucrada, pero por supuesto, para que Chris se enojara con Yuuri este tendría que estar cerca de aquí.

Chris soltó un resoplido y lo observó — ¿Es esa tu idea de premio de consolación? —le dijo, señalando con la cabeza el recipiente que Viktor aún tenía en la mano.

Viktor bajó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron y él se sonrojó. Había olvidado que todavía se encontraba sosteniendo el café que iba a ser para Yuuri, habiendo dejado atrás el suyo propio. —Es para ti —mintió—. Ya se ha enfriado pero...

Chris entrecerró los ojos, su mirada moviéndose desde el vaso hasta el chupetón visible sobre el cuello del ruso. —Patrañas —le dijo—. Compraste eso para Yuuri ¿no es así? No tienes que restregarmelo en la cara. Sé que perdí ¿está bien? Primero el oro, luego Yuuri- como sea. Ya lo superé.

—Lo siento —repitió Viktor lleno de pesar.

Chris sacudió la cabeza y rodeó al ruso para llegar hasta la puerta. Apenas avanzó unos pasos antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta para ver a Viktor con furia real en los ojos —Sabes, si sólo hubieras hablado conmigo primero todo estaría bien —le dijo— ¡Incluso hubiera estado feliz por ti! Pero no, Viktor Nikiforov sólo toma lo que quiere ¿no es así? Sólo tenías que mentirme, pretender ser mi amigo y luego follarte a Yuuri a mis espaldas.

Viktor se encogió. Podía sentir el dolor pintado en su rostro, pero no pudo hacer nada para ocultarlo. Estaba demasiado fresco.

Chris se detuvo a media oración, algo de la ira drenandose de sus ojos al ver a su amigo.

— ¿Qué…? —comenzó diciendo, pero luego se quedó con la boca abierta— ¿Te rechazó?

Viktor no respondió, sólo apartó la mirada. Aparentemente, eso fue suficiente como para que Chris entendiera lo que estaba pasando porque soltó una risotada.

Tampoco era una risa agradable. Era casi cruel- o tal vez sólo era así como él lo sentía debido al desconocido dolor en su pecho por la ausencia de Yuuri.

—Jodida mierda —dijo Chris—. Eso es demasiado perfecto. Te rechazó. Oh, Dios mío

—Eso no fue lo que pasó —espetó Viktor. Miró el recipiente de café que tenía en la mano y se sintió repentinamente mareado. Está no era la forma en la que esperó que su día fuera cuando se despertó hasta mañana, ni siquiera cuando se despertó ayer en la mañana. Caminó enojado hacia el tacho de basura más cercano y arrojó el inútil recipiente en él. Se sintió como si estuviera dándose por vencido.

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo Chris, todavía divertido y sintiendo placer con el dolor del ruso—. Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Viktor masajeó su frente. Empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza, tal vez algún tipo de resaca atrasada. —Nosotros- lo llevé de vuelta a su habitación- para dormir, lo juro- y él... me besó. —Chris levantó sus cejas, llevando sus ojos hacia el morado en el cuello del ruso. Viktor suspiró—. Okay, fue besuqueo intenso ¿feliz?

La fría mirada que el suizo le dio fue suficiente respuesta.

—Pero yo no quise... hacer nada. Estaba demasiado borracho. Así que le di mi número y le dije que me llamara —continuó Viktor. Se hundió en la silla más cercana, siendo incapaz de siquiera levantar la cabeza para ver la expresión de su amigo.

—Y no te ha llamado —supuso Chris, sonando un poco demasiado complacido con la idea.

—Se fue —dijo Viktor suavemente—. Hizo el check out del hotel, no me llamó, no me dejó una nota, ni siquiera... —se detuvo. No iba a empezar a llorar en medio del lobby de un hotel. Se sentía como si un ladrillo se hubiera asentado en su estómago, como si alguien hubiera tomado un bate de béisbol y lo hubiera impactado varias veces contra su pecho. Pero no iba a llorar, no era tan patético. Al menos no todavía.

—Te lo mereces —musitó Chris, pero su tono era ahora más gentil. Ya no tan cruel como hace unos instantes—. Creo que esta podría ser la primera vez que has perdido en algo. Pero obvio, tenía que ser a Yuuri.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Viktor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? ¿no lo sabías? —dijo Chris con las cejas levantadas—. Creí que todos sabían acerca de Yuuri.

— ¿Saber qué?

Chris le dio una media sonrisa. —Nuestro Yuuri es un poco Don Juan —le dijo algo petulante—. Aparentemente, ya ha roto los corazones de todos sus compañeros de pista y de media división senior, además de unos cuantos oficiales de la ISU. La mayoría de nosotros cree que rechaza todo el mundo porque lleva tragado por ti durante años. Obviamente no es el caso si ya te rechazo a ti también. Debe ser realmente así de cruel, o distraído, o tal vez ambos.

Viktor se le quedó mirando. Eso realmente no parecía encajar, no con ese callado y nervioso patinador, no con su determinada concentración, ni siquiera con el torbellino de emoción del banquete. Pero jamás hubiera creído que el nipón hubiera sido capaz de dejar a alguien plantado de la forma en que había hecho con él, y Chris lo conocía mejor que él.

—Yo no...—dijo, bajando la vista sus manos—. No, él no es cruel. No me creo eso —trató de ser firme pero su voz se tambaleó. Haber sido dejado allí sin forma alguna de contactar con Yuuri sin duda se sentía cruel, no tenía forma de saber si eso era un rechazo o un malentendido, pero no le parecía malicioso a pesar de todo. Si acaso, se sentía como piedad, como si Yuuri lo estuviera rechazando lo más gentilmente que pudiera. Su conexión no había sido bilateral después de todo, y el nipón no había querido lastimarlo al decírselo frente a frente.

—Tú…—empezó a decir Chris, luego aclaró su garganta—. Él realmente te gusta ¿no es así?

—Obviamente —dijo Viktor, luego parpadeó—. Espera... ¿pensabas que lo hice para joderte a propósito?

Chris se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla junto a él. Ya no se estaba riendo de él ni lo mirándolo feo, pero el ambiente entre ellos aún no se sentía bien. —Un poco —le dijo—. Nunca te he visto así por ninguna otra cosa que no sea el hielo así que...

Grandioso. Su único amigo lo creía tan cabrón como para ir detrás del chico que le gustaba solamente para joderlo a él. Si eso era lo que la gente creía de él, entonces no había duda de porqué Yuuri se había ido. —Me ha gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi patinar —dijo Viktor en un susurro.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba más rápido y encontrar alguna forma de proteger su corazón. Entonces tal vez no estuvieran en este embrollo.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Chris con un suspiro—. Sabía que nunca debí haberte contado acerca de él. No conozco a nadie que lo haya conocido y no haya caído siquiera un poquito enamorado de él. No debí haber asumido que sería diferente contigo.

Viktor hizo un sonido y miró perdidamente hacia el suelo. Sabía que éste no tendría que ser el final. Podría llamar al entrenador del nipón y rogarle que lo pusiera en la línea, también podría volar a Detroit y confrontarlo allí, podría postear un vídeo online declarando su amor ante todo el mundo- pero nada de eso serviría si Yuuri en realidad no sentía nada por él. Si el patinador realmente era un rompecorazones que nunca miraba atrás.

Dios, debió haber pasado la noche con Yuuri.

—Okay, ya fue. —dijo Chris repentinamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie en un movimiento decisivo. Estiró su mano frente al rostro del ruso—. Vamos a encontrar un bar y nos vamos a emborrachar.

Viktor tomó la mano dudosamente y dejó que su amigo lo pusiera de pie. —Ni siquiera es mediodía —señaló.

—Bien, iremos a almorzar, y luego nos emborracharemos —aclaró Chris—. El punto es que vamos a beber y a lamentarnos por nuestros crushes imposibles y rompecorazones llamados Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor no sonrío, pero su boca hizo una mueca. Sí, esa sonaba como una buena forma de pasar el día. Siguió a Chris fuera del edificio, parpadeando cuando la luz del sol llegó a sus ojos. Esa fue la única razón por la que se tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **-Aparentemente tenía mucho más que decir acerca de Chris de lo que originalmente había pensado. En serio, nunca había tenido tantas emociones por este hipersexual hombre adulto antes de comenzar a escribir esto, pero henos aquí. Por favor, tomen en cuenta que sí, está siendo un poco injusto con Viktor aquí, pero es mayormente porque está cansado de perder ante él y este fue el golpe más duro.**

 **-Este capítulo es sorprendentemente pesado para un fic de comedia, ¿verdad? ¿Lo siento? Tengo sentimientos acerca de Viktor y su depresión que no pueden ser contenidos.**

 **Nota de Traduc:**

 **Pos si, no estaba muerta. Solo de parranda :v (?**  
 **No voy siquiera a tratar de excusarme, ha pasado más de un año para que pueda siquiera terminar de traducir este capítulo. Ni siquiera voy a decir que fue por lo largo, ya saben que he traducido cosas enormes y en menor tiempo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y de verdad espero no demorarme lo mismo con el siguiente. Sin embargo, no voy a hacer promesas de hacerlo en corto tiempo porque el siguiente está igual de largo que este, pero espero no pasarme de uno o dos meses? si es que llego a demorarme.**  
 **En ese punto se que muchos ya deben haber leído el original en inglés XD, pero aún así siento un fuerte deseo por terminar lo que empecé y lo haré :3**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen aquí y a los nuevos, espero que les haya dolido el angst de Viktor tanto como a mi. Mi Yuuri siempre anda rompiendo corazones sin darse cuenta, pero sigue siendo muy doloroso. A la vez es gracioso porque ya sabemos que Viktor estaba sufriendo y Yuuri ni recordaba todo esto LOL.**

 **Pero bueno, nos vemos con el drama adolescente de nuestro rubio favorito en el próximo cap :3**

 **Si les gustó el fic, por favor pasen a dejar kudos al fic original y a dejarle amor a la autora. Los enlaces en la descripción del fic y en mi perfil. FF no me deja ponerlo aqui, por favor vayan y chequenlo :'v**  
 **Arriba también deje el nombre del autor/a para que la busquen en ao3.**  
 **Nos estamos leyendo!**  
 **Bye-bee :3**


End file.
